Let the Games Begin
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione is a professional Nerd. Working for a gaming company. A techy. A completely professional business woman... who happens to love the field she works in. Not only did she promote said behavior with her close friends... she might even have her very own Fanclub and not even know it. Well... nothing a video game and an assortment of Weasleys cannot correct. AU (No Magic!)
1. Chapter 1

_So I am going a completely different route with this AU. Hermione is a complete nerd. Plenty of nerdy references to come... many differences of opinions and tons of fun! I hope you enjoy!_

 _xoxoxo_

The young woman was sitting in the internet café the twins had been renovating to be larger. It was the ultimate gaming lounge with table tops, models and cards along with a numerous number of computers. She was reading up on current events on one of the nearby computers when Fred came over with a lopsided grin.

"Are you going to come play tabletop with us tonight, Hermione?" He questioned and the young woman grinned and took the fresh coffee from him.

"Did you need a healer again? That desperate for help?" She asked and George nodded behind the counter.

"Ron is a horrible healer. It is so much more entertaining with your busty elf," George hollered and Hermione giggled.

Fred frowned and glanced down at the buzzing phone in his pocket. "Oh, we may have to hold off on this stage. Guess who will be home tonight?" Fred spoke to his brother who was reading the group text as well.

"I wonder what is bringing him home this time," George murmured and Hermione tilted her head.

"Is it your brother? Herpetology couldn't possibly be a great occupation," the woman mused and turned back to the computer and sipped her coffee.

"And working for a weird company is better?" Fred snickered and walked back to the counter.

"I worked very hard to get where I am, Feorge," Hermione snickered and crossed her legs.

"An in the closet nerd who works at a lame company... Hermione Granger, you are appalling but very cute," George remarked and the woman waved him off. "Fred, you still haven't uncreased her panties? They are so far up her-" he couldn't finish because Fred elbowed him.

"I told Ron years ago and I will tell you both this; I am not sleeping with a Weasley. They only bring trouble." She retorted and stood up. "I have to get back to work. Email me the new stage set up so I can prepare for our next game day?" She asked hopefully and the twins nodded. "Oh, remind Harry not to play that god-awful gnome. He got us killed last time."

Hermione moved to leave the café and blew them both a kiss before exiting. "What I wouldn't give to shag that woman roughly, tied to my bed," Fred grumbled and rubbed his face and George laughed.

"I thought you were dating that one chick from school, brother," George started and Fred sighed with a nod.

"But no one is quite like Hermione Granger... especially when she talks nerdy," Fred grumbled and George shoved him.

"You are an idiot to keep inviting her over if she is going to make you act like a fuck," George growled and cleaned the counter off.

Fred frowned and rubbed his face. "She started playing that online game with us. From then on and I cannot quite get her out of my head. Feisty little witch," He mumbled and George rolled his eyes.

"She sees us as brothers, Fred. Give it up," his twin growled and threw a rag at him. "Clean up the computers, school is almost out and we are going to have the kids in here soon."

Fred started to clean up the small mess Hermione left and frowned as he looked at what she had pulled up on the screen. Silly woman... always more interested in games...

0o0o

Hermione received the text message for a dinner invitation later in the day and silently groaned. She could handle the Weasleys in doses, but she supposed there was something going on. She used to pop in once and a while for dinners and holidays, but ever since Ron's new girlfriend made it clear she wasn't needed, Hermione found excuses to avoid going. It wasn't that she would listen to such a stiff woman... she just did not want to deal with the chaos anymore.

"Granger, did you finally decide to do some work?" Malfoy growled and Hermione fought back a cringe.

"You realize, Malfoy, you are not my boss?" Hermione responded as she straightened her shirt and stood up from her desk.

The blond grinned and winked, "Not yet, Granger. Now, where are those reports? Kingsley said it was important to finish them today."

Hermione pointed to the desk and nodded as she put on her coat, "I already had them finished. I am headed out for the day. You can take them if you like." She spat and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"A hot date? Another computer dating guy?" He pried and Hermione waved him off.

"That guy was a wanker, I am off men for a while. _Marauder's Mayhem_ was released. May I remind you that it is our new expansion so I am too busy with that to date." Hermione murmured and Draco bellowed out a loud stream of laughter.

"A computer game is more important than shagging? Just because you work for the company doesn't mean you need to play the games..." He trailed off and Hermione grinned at him.

"Should I be out saving the world then? No, it is by far more entertaining to fight trolls than to deal with perverts, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione walked by him and he snickered, "I can fix your lack of company if you like, Granger."

The woman hid the tint of her cheeks and shook her head, "Not on my life, Draco. You were a selfish bastard in school and could only assume you would be in the bedroom as well..." With that, she left the Malfoy seething in her office.

 _Hermione! This game is ridiculous! Have you seen the stats in the expansion!_ Ginny texted her and Hermione grinned.

 ** _I know, I wrote them remember? I am quite proud of my work as you know. I suppose my name at the end of the game will be forgotten in the credits, but I wrote the expansion myself._** Hermione replied as she got in her car.

 **Jeez. Mione, do you really have to get my wife into EVERY game you help write?** Harry was sour in their group message and Hermione secretly enjoyed the argument every time.

 _ **Of course, Harry. Did you like what I named the new expansion? I thought Sirius and Remus would love it.**_ Hermione was texting before she got ready to leave for Molly and Arthur's house.

 **… it is very nice. I do miss them still.** Harry texted.

 _I don't know about you guys but I think we should totally have a gaming night this weekend. My brothers were telling me that Mione said she would._ Ron entered the conversation.

 **Yep! Mione said she would molest my half-elf with her busty one.** Fred teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

 ** _In your dreams, Feorge._** Hermione replied and sighed. ** _I am getting on the road. I will see you all shortly._**

She put her phone down and started her twenty-minute drive to the Burrow. The woman was thinking back about how she ended up in the field she works in. She had so much drive to change the world and realized... it was depleting everything about her. Luna actually suggested for her to try a graphics class with her and Hermione fell in love with the compelling stories told by video games... you can be your own hero.

It wasn't that she didn't want to save the world or fight injustice. It was more than that. She found a world much different than the bland one she lived in. Maybe it was the concept that said games helped her out of her depression when Viktor broke it off with her. Or even that she found solace in no matter what mission they went on... there was a goal.

Her phone rang and she answered it over her Bluetooth, "Granger speaking." She announced.

"Greetings, it's Shacklebolt. Good reports, Granger. I wanted to tell you that you should take next two weeks off now that the launch finished. Paid of course, but you haven't asked for a day off in two years. The game isn't going anywhere."

Hermione grimaced and bit her lip before answering, "you aren't mad at me, are you?"

He laughed loudly and sighed, "No, Hermione. You are amazing, but our next project won't start for another month and you are going to put in an excessive number of hours then. I cannot have you getting burnt out."

"Alright... well, then I will take the two weeks off. It might be good. Maybe I will go on vacation."

"Good show. Have fun and try not to get too much sun. I will email you details on our next project."

"Okay, Kingsley, have a good weekend." Hermione murmured as she pulled off the highway.

"Very well, I will see you later." The phone clicked and the call ended.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled into the driveway of the Burrow... a giant run-down country house. "Well, what to do with two weeks off..." She grumbled and shook her head.

The woman got out of her car and went to her trunk. She knew Molly would give her a hard time if she showed up in her suit so she always came prepared. Glancing around she made sure no one was watching and started to strip her coat and blouse. Hermione was just pulling on her t-shirt with the logo of her gaming company when a throat cleared.

"I did not realize that this was a dressing room." A gruff voice growled.

Hermione glanced behind her and was staring at a bulky man with red hair. "You must be a Weasley..." She grumbled and folded her arms. "Your mother would scream and shout at me if I showed up in work clothes. Now if you don't mind... I have to finish getting comfortable." She spat and the man grinned.

"By all means, it has been awhile since I have had a good striptease." He retorted and she glared.

"Charlie Weasley I presume..." She trailed off and turned back to her opened trunk.

She ignored the man approaching her and kicked off her heels. Bending over to throw on her jeans, he smirked at her as she slid them up her legs and pulled off the professional skirt. The woman buttoned her jeans as he hobbled over and bent over to help her place her heels back on. "You must be Hermione. I have heard awful things about you too." He teased and she blushed brightly.

"Absolutely barbaric," she spat and pivoted on the driveway before walking away from him.

He closed her trunk and stifled a laugh, "Thank you!" He shouted and she waved him off as she entered the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman found the twins and hid between them, drinking an ale. She did not want Molly to reprimand her for not being around. Fred tucked her under his arm with a grin as they talked about the new expansion. Hermione was extremely proud of her work and her team was beyond receptive to the ideas to make it a reality.

"Mione, tell me, who inspired the sorceress? She seems awfully familiar," Fred teased her and Hermione blushed brightly.

"She is pretty inspiring?" Hermione inquired with a small smile.

"And half naked. Don't forget that. A curvy woman with barely any clothes and long red hair." Fred retorted with a grin and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That was not my design. Unfortunately, that was Draco Malfoy's design. But they did go with my design for the werewolves in the game. Especially Romulus..." Hermione trailed off and heaved a sigh.

"I haven't gotten that far, no spoilers," Harry told her as he walked up and kissed her cheek. "It is nice to see you, Mione."

"So, what is this tosh about you dating Lisa Turpin?" Hermione asked Fred who tinted pink.

"It isn't serious, Hermione," Fred grumbled and Hermione pulled away from him and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say, Fred. She must be someone... decent enough. A bit stiff for you. What is with you Weasleys and stiff women. At least I like Angelina," Hermione sighed and Molly walked into the room.

"Hermione Granger! Get your bum in my kitchen now," Molly declared and Hermione paled.

Charlie just walked inside and hobbled over to the couch, "This leg is going to be the death of me," He growled and halted Molly's attention to Hermione.

"Charles! What were you out walking for!" Molly shrieked and walked over to check his bandage.

"I am fine, mother," Charlie grumbled as his mother scrutinized the injury.

Hermione tugged the twins in front of her and was sitting in the chair across the room. "Better him than me," she whispered and they stifled a chuckle.

"We want to do a dark story that Fred wants me to DM," George grumbled and blushed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Like worse than the Orc brothel you started us in last time we attempted this?"

Fred chuckled and shook his head, "That was the best. How many orcs did you shag to get us out of there?"

Hermione blushed brightly and rubbed her face, "We promised we would never talk about this."

"We are here," Ron announced from across the room and Hermione shook her head.

"He brought..." Hermione trailed off and heard her giggle.

"Hello, Mandy," Harry muttered and Ginny caught Hermione's eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved over next to the twins. "I am just going to pretend to be enjoying this conversation so she doesn't come talk to me, " Ginny murmured and Hermione sighed.

"So, anyone interested in playing EoM later?" Hermione declared and George shrugged.

"I will if Angelina doesn't mind me staying up late." He replied and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Kingsley all but made me go on two weeks of vacation from work," she grumbled and Ginny giggled.

"What are you going to do with your time off?" Ginny asked and Harry popped over after a distant conversation with Ron and Mandy Brocklehurst.

"She is going to get max level and show off her big fat epeen." Harry teased and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Hermione, can we speak," Arthur popped his head over the twins and she smiled.

"Did you need me to fix your laptop again, Arthur?" Hermione inquired and Arthur chuckled.

"You can read me so well," he replied and Hermione stood up.

He led her over to the coffee table and she collapsed on the floor in front of it. "What is it doing this time?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It will not let me on the interweb," he told her and she nodded at him.

Charlie was in a bad mood after his mother's chiding, but he watched the small woman with scrutiny. She started to focus on the screen and he could see her contemplating the issues on the screen. Arthur handed the small Potter to Ginny who was watching Hermione closely. "He is napping now, dear," the father murmured to his daughter and Ginny smiled at him.

"Here is your problem, dad. You turned off the connectivity on accident. Just don't play with the little wifi symbol at the bottom of your screen, alright?" Hermione murmured and Arthur chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"He wouldn't let me fix it, he wanted you to," Ginny muttered as she rocked her son in her arms.

Hermione giggled and stood up to hug the man, "you make sure your mother and father know they are invited for dinner next weekend?" Arthur asked and Hermione nodded with a grin.

"I am sure they will love that, but they are back in Australia right now. My aunt isn't doing well with her battle against cancer so they have been out there for the last six months." Hermione sighed and tried for a smile.

Arthur patted her shoulder, "You come out then whenever you need a bit of doting, darling." He told her.

"Arthur, can you come help with slicing the roast?" Molly asked from the kitchen and he pulled away.

"Coming," he called and walked into the kitchen.

"You are a computer nerd?" Charlie asked her and Hermione gave him a smug expression.

"Yes, I am. I prefer to be considered technologically inclined," she replied and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well, you are still a computer nerd," he spat and she rolled her eyes.

"You are one to talk, a reptile man," she snapped and he folded his arms.

"You don't know me from go," Charlie retorted and she smirked.

"Neither do you about me, Charles," Hermione voiced and Ginny sighed.

"Hermione, would you like to sit with James a bit?" She was trying to prevent a further argument.

The woman nodded and went to sit in the armchair with the child. "We will just sit here, my lovey," Hermione whispered to the child and rocked gently.

Charlie was grumpy and wasn't about to ask anyone to grab his painkillers for him. Luckily, Fred was paying attention to his attitude and grabbed the leather bag for his brother. "Here, Charlie," Fred grumbled and sat on the couch next to him.

Fred leaned over the arm toward Hermione and waggled his eyebrows at her, "thinking about a couple of your own?"

Hermione didn't look over at him, "not now, Feorge. Gred can have the wee ones for now," Hermione sighed and Fred grinned at her.

"I wasn't talking about us, but we could you know," he teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Charlie swallowed a big gulp of water before speaking, "Give it a rest, brother. She doesn't shag redheads from what I remember Ron saying," Charlie grumbled and patted his brother's shoulder.

Ginny and Harry finally sat down with Ron and Mandy following them over. Hermione grew very quiet and into herself as Mandy gazed over at her. Charlie silently watched as the strange woman became withdrawn, almost trying to be invisible and Ron's girlfriend pierced her with a stare.

"So, Hermione. Still playing video games for a living?" Mandy asked too casually.

Hermione nodded and gave her a polite smile. "I made six digits last year from it."

"Don't be modest, you almost made seven digits," Fred insisted and Hermione blushed and giggled.

"Very true. EoM is one of the most played games in the last two years," Hermione sighed and Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"But you only helped create it, right?" Mandy questioned further and Ron groaned.

"Mandy, please? I asked you to be nice..." Ron sighed and Hermione blushed.

"I helped create the company, Mandy. If I had the credentials at the time I would have been running it myself. So yes, I helped create the game and several others. Including a few applications, you play with on your phone." Hermione kept her tone even but there was danger in her voice.

Charlie was slightly impressed with the woman's ambition. "So, Hermione, do you have a goal with these games?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"The female characters in EoM are not damsels... they are warriors, sorceresses or even goddesses in certain cases. These women are actually the hierarchy of the game. Your source of powers starts with their blessing or in certain cases their curse. I wanted to make a game where women were powerful. There is something special about strong women and I want to celebrate it." Hermione declared and James fussed.

Ginny got up and took her son from the woman with a smile, "I love the _Elements of Magic_. It is a very wonderful game. I remember when Hermione and Kingsley started the idea progression. Although Draco had his hand in some of the modelings... Unfortunately, they look like half naked amazons."

Ron smiled and nodded, "It is mildly appreciated..." He trailed off and Mandy shot him a glare.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I don't mind them running around with their arses out. It is entertaining. The men are pretty nice-looking models too. Draco did a decent job. He thinks his job is more important than mine... but he did a good job." She paused and sighed, "It has been interesting working with him. His ideas are sometimes taxing, but his work is pretty well above standards."

"So this is the one with the map? Any plans for future expansion?" George asked and Hermione nodded.

"Horcruxes will make a small appearance in this one as will Lord Voldemort, but the next expansion will go into his story. This one is about the Marauders." Hermione told them and Harry grinned.

"Romulus and Canis? What a sweet honor, thank you, Hermione. Don't spoil the storyline though. I want to play through it," Harry declared and Ron sighed.

"You are crazy, Mione. The new classes are mental," Ron murmured and Mandy pursed her lips at him.

"That torturer character... whose idea was that?" Harry asked with a mild blush.

Hermione gave him a toothy grin, "Mine. Little whips and chains scare you, Harry?" Hermione teased and Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" The wild Weasley asked and Hermione giggled.

"I created a character class that is... controversial... no account of my personal experience of course." Hermione declared and Fred huffed.

"Lies and slander... no way you had no clue," he spat and she patted his shoulder.

"I have a creative imagination," she declared and sighed. "Hense why the dragons are great sources of power and fun in EoM," she finished and Charlie tilted his head.

"I want to see this game now, she said dragons. I know reptiles and I demand to see if you portrayed them correctly." Charlie declared and Mandy was fed up with the conversation.

"Don't you have more important things to talk about, Charlie? Like telling us what happened to your latest visit to Egypt?" Mandy asked and Hermione stopped herself from pulling out her laptop.

Charlie waved her off, "I want to see this game. Fred, grab my laptop in the bag. Tech girl is going to show me it." The man demanded and Mandy turned red.

Hermione's phone buzzed and she pulled it out. _Elf girl, come outside with me and my twin. Avoid the confrontation that Mandy is trying to start._ George texted her and Hermione sighed.

"I am going to grab some fresh air. Can I bum a fag from you, Freddy?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at the twin and he grinned wildly.

"Alright, but all I have is cloves," he told her and she nodded.

"When did you start smoking?" Ginny asked pointedly and Harry frowned.

"Oh, a small habit I picked up from work," Hermione muttered and Fred stood and followed her outside.

George soon followed and left everyone glancing at each other, "Well, I don't think I will ever understand her." Harry declared and Ginny nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood there as George and Fred smoked. She would snatch Fred's every once and awhile to his delight. She was coming into her own and letting go her meekness year by year, making her quite the contender for any man. Fred would secretly... not so secretly enjoy it.

"Tonight, you should come over," Fred declared and Hermione frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Fred. Last time you got the wrong impression and plus I enjoy playing EoM in the comforts of my own home," Hermione replied after exhaling.

George grinned brightly and rolled his eyes, "She means naked, Fred. She admitted to Ginny how she plays naked and I overheard."

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes, "So what if I play an online game in the buff.

"Fred, hand me one of those frilly fags you have," Charlie's voice sounded and Hermione jumped.

His thick arm went around her shoulder and he grinned at the woman before Fred begrudgingly handed him a cigarette. "Tech girl, we need to talk about this. Ginny showed me pictures and I need to know your reasoning behind these dragons."

He lit his cigarette and Hermione tried to pull away but he held her on the spot, "Charles, you would not understand." She retorted with a rolling of her eyes.

"This is what we do. We play tabletop too," George declared with a smirk and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to do that as well, tech girl?" Charlie asked and Fred seemed none too happy with his brother.

"I do, very well," she responded and handed the clove back to Fred. "Now, if you will excuse me. I am going to save my best friend from that bitch." Hermione declared and pulled away from Charlie.

When the woman disappeared Fred crossed his arms, the cigarette resting on his lips, "Charlie, don't." Fred growled.

Charlie took another puff before answering, "Not a clue what you are saying don't to, brother."

George chuckled and sighed, "He is saying don't move in on his 'territory', Charlie boy. He has been trying to get into her knickers for years."

"Fred, I love you like a brother..." Charlie trailed off with a smile and Fred scowled.

"Because I am your brother," he retorted and Charlie grinned wolfishly.

"So, I am going to tell you the truth, that little techy nerd is not interested in Weasleys. Ron broke her little heart by saying something silly and now she wants nothing to do with us. The only reason I know that is Ron told Bill who loves to write me the latest drama in the family. Emails of long drawn out love triangles, it is funny." Charlie finished and George tilted his head.

"What did he say to her?" He asked and Charlie sighed.

"Our wee brother told her she was a bad lay on top of being a horrid girlfriend and that's why Viktor left her. I am quite sure she got back together with the football star and dated him just to spite Ronald." Charlie declared and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Ron never took rejection well," Fred declared and George nodded.

"You know an awful lot about her to have not met her before," George murmured with narrow eyes and Charlie laughed.

"Bill and Fleur made sure I knew what was on the up and up around here. I wouldn't have known what a pill Mandy is if they didn't," Charlie confirmed and Fred sighed heavily.

"Dinner time," Ginny's voice came from the front door and Charlie threw his cigarette on the ground.

"Charlie, come stay with me? Mum is going to drive you nuts," Fred offered and Charlie groaned.

"What happened to you wanting some private time with tech girl?" He grumbled and Fred patted him on the back.

"I might get cool points for taking care of my wounded brother," Fred retorted with a grin and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I will think about it," Charlie sounded and George patted the older Weasley's back.

"It probably is better than mom screaming at you. Plus, you will be above the café. Nothing like good coffee to go with the massive amount of porn you will catch up on." George teased and Charlie chuckled.

"Coffee and porn do go hand in hand," he responded and Fred laughed.

"Like peanut butter and jelly." Fred snickered as they walked.

"Or tits and autumn," Charlie sighed and George grimaced.

George almost did not want to know but asked anyway, "How do they go together?"

Charlie gave him a boyish smile. "Cold enough for a nice chill but not enough for a coat. You have been out of the game too long Georgie..."

George blushed and shook his head, "I suppose so."

0o0o

Hermione was so relieved when she got home quickly. She showered and sat in front of her large gaming setup. Turning on her chat service and sliding on her headphones, she saw most of them were on already. Ginny and Harry must have put down James already because they were on together. George was on and so was Fred.

"Hello everyone, glad to see you made it through dinner as well," Hermione declared as she logged into her game. She saw an invitation on her home screen to accept someone as a friend. Gamer tag was TopMalfoyD which made Hermione cringe. "My god! Draco just sent me a friend request. With how much he bitches about the game I never thought he played."

"Don't add him, I really hate that guy," Harry murmured and Ginny giggled.

"It might be funny to make fun of him and his obsession with big boobs," Ginny murmured and Hermione shook her head while stifling a giggle.

"Stop it, Charlie! We are gonna play. Now if you want to watch you can," Fred snapped and Hermione laughed.

"Did Charlie really come over tonight?" Hermione asked and Fred groaned.

"He is mad because he cannot hear you all talking," Fred complained and Hermione pulled up her sound bars.

"Put us on speaker, Freddy," Hermione insisted and George was laughing.

"Do it!" He shouted and Fred exhaled.

"Alright, you are on speakers now," Fred declared and Charlie was muttering in the background.

Hermione started playing one of the sound clips of a woman moaning and was giggling as it played. "Fuck off, Mione! I hate that one!" Harry snapped and Hermione laughed harder.

"That one is my favorite," Ginny said through laughter and Hermione sighed.

"Does everyone have the expansion?" Hermione asked after her laughter subsided.

"What the fuck are you all doing?" Charlie shouted from afar on Fred's microphone.

"We are about to get started, calm your ballocks down," Fred snapped and Hermione loaded up her animal tamer.

"I am playing Artemis, you all can decide who you are going to play. I want to level her to max first." Hermione spoke simple and Ginny sighed.

"Alright, Hermione. I suppose I will level up my healer first then since you want to play your silly tamer." Ginny grumbled and there was a jostling on Fred's mic.

"What is this bit about an animal tamer?" Charlie asked and Fred groaned.

"Watching does not mean participating, Charlie!" Fred growled and Charlie mumbled something incoherent, "I will play my defender. Harry and George can fill in."

Pretty soon they were in the game and added each other to a party. The expansion starts off on the edge of the Forbidden Forest outside of the Castle the core part of the game started with at the beginning levels. Hogwarts was a based tutorial that Hermione spent months on working out the professions one would need. Spells and specializations that took place. Meeting the heads of your house and learning your skills.

Hermione would always remain impressed with her ideas and how the first ten levels you stayed in the safety of the castle and the grounds around it before entering in tournaments and traveling further into the world that she created. You come back here at the start of the expansion and meet the Marauders; Canis, Romulus, Atho, and Raigo.

The storyline was a nice ode to them she felt. They started off with learning about why the Marauders needed to go into the Forbidden Forest to retrieve certain items for the Order to fight against the dark forces. Calling upon the Houses for help would not work because they no longer cross the boundary from the forest.

"Wow, Hermione, this is pretty amazing," Harry murmured as they listened to the Marauders give them the run down.

Once in the forest, they would no longer be able to either. There were dark magics at work, including werewolves, basilisks, and a very naughty dragon. They would have to fight their way through to the first campsite where Canis would be waiting to teach them about the first item. The Marauders ran off as different animals, aside from Romulus. He cast a simple concealing spell and walked off into the darkness.

"Any questions?" Hermione asked as she summoned her wolf.

"Tell me, tech girl, why are you even going into the forest to help these fucks out?" Charlie shouted and Fred groaned.

"No, no questions aside from the peanut gallery over here," Fred growled and George laughed.

"It is going to be a long night for them," George declared and Hermione giggled.

"Can we start Animagus and werewolves tomorrow?" Ginny asked and Hermione clapped.

"Oh yes, definitely. I worked very hard on those two classes!" Hermione declared and George cleared his throat.

"I want to try this torturer you created too," George murmured and Harry let an uncomfortable laugh out.

"Shall we begin with this adventure?" Harry asked and Hermione started to run off with her wolf companion.

"What is her wolf's name? Can she summon a dragon too?" Charlie asked Fred and Fred laughed.

"Her wolf's name is Snuffles and she can summon an adolescent dragon when she reaches max level," Fred told him and everyone heard Charlie shout in shock.

"Get to max level, Hermione! I want to see a dragon!" Charlie declared and Hermione giggled.

"Let us play and you will see your dragon, Charles," Hermione told him as they crept through the forest.

They spent hours creeping through the forest before Ginny and Harry started to yawn. Small quests from centaurs had halted their adventure to the first campsite for an extended period, but by the time they all made it there, they had agreed to call it a night... to Hermione's disappointment. Hermione was left on the chat server with Fred and sighed as she looked over her inventory before logging.

"You already know the outcome of this expansion; doesn't it bore you?" Fred asked and Hermione giggled.

"Not at all, Fred. I am playing it with you all for a reason. I made this game for us," Hermione declared and the man sighed.

"Did you want me to keep you company? I know..." He trailed off and Hermione exhaled heavily.

"No, it is quite alright. You have work tomorrow and you know me... up late. Your girlfriend might wonder what you are doing up so late talking to another woman," Hermione teased him to ease the tension.

He was silent a few moments and she could sense his contemplation, "you are probably right. Text me if you change your mind."

"I will, Feorge," she teased and he chuckled.

"Good night, Hermione. Try to get some sleep and stop by tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, I will come pester you at work," she replied and he popped off the server.

Hermione sat there saddened a bit by the lack of companions now. Going against her better judgment as she got to the main screen, she added Draco's Gamertag and logged off for the night. She would try to get some sleep... but first, a few chapters in her book she had by her bed...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione found the café was still locked up when she got there in the morning so she went next door and grabbed some pastries before climbing up the stairs in back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She knew his door would be unlocked and did not think twice about it when she entered. The likelihood that Fred was still asleep was very high.

"Hey, snuggle bunny, I brought donuts," she called out in a mocking manner.

Who came out instead of Fred was a very bare Charles Weasley. He wore only black boxers and his torso was covered in hair, tattoos, and scars. Hermione could not help but admire the handsome man. He was rubbing his freckled face and seemingly unmoved by her offer.

"What are you doing here so early?" He grumbled and Hermione was scarlet.

"Oh- I- well- um," she struggled and he gave her a sleepy smile.

"Did not realize I was this good-looking?" He questioned and hobbled over to the box of donuts. "Thanks, tech girl," he finished as he grabbed one and she gazed up at him.

"I am going to go wake up Fred," she sighed and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Don't you think you are giving him the wrong idea?" He asked and Hermione glared at him.

"How?" She responded and he took a bite of the pastry with a raised eyebrow.

Once he swallowed his answer was gentle, "you coming here in the morning. Bringing donuts. Looking very cute... it is wrong, no?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him, "he has a girlfriend."

Charlie gave her a nod and nudged a thumb at the hallway, "who is in there with him. She came over late... he must have texted her after I left him to go to bed. Did you shag him and just not tell anyone?"

Hermione turned red and shook her head, "No, Charles, I did not."

Charlie heard Fred's bedroom door open and heard Lisa call out, "Charlie, who's here?"

The man wasted no time, he pulled Hermione in for a kiss as the other woman walked out. Hermione at first fought against him in surprise, but quickly melted as the man tasted and felt so good. He was snogging her properly before too long and there was a throat that cleared, bringing Hermione back to her currently reality. When she parted lips from the Herpetologist, her cheeks were crimson.

"Oh, I did not realize that was you, Hermione," Lisa declared and Hermione turned smiling.

"I brought donuts, did you want one?" Hermione asked, avoiding the silent questions the brunette had on her expression.

"No, thank you anyways. I am just surprised to see you here. Have you two... been seeing each other long?" Lisa inquired as she gazed at the Weasley up and down a few times.

"Not long at all. Tech girl was going to teach me how to play her game today. I was going to teach her how to play a few of mine as well when my brother goes to work." Charlie snickered and Hermione felt like she could not grow any darker with the blush he created.

Fred walked out in a pair of pajama pants and was smiling until he saw his brother embracing Hermione and Lisa in front of them. "Oi! Good morning!" Fred declared and Lisa smiled back at him.

"You did not tell me Hermione was seeing your brother," she told him and Fred eyed the two of them.

"Hermione brought us donuts and I was just expressing my gratitude in the only way I know how," Charlie responded with a bright grin and Hermione finally pulled away from him.

Fred kissed Lisa on the cheek and walked over to grab a donut, "well, thank you so much. Very thoughtful of you, Hermione." He finished with a lopsided smile and the bushy-haired woman nodded.

"I will just be going, I don't want to spoil the morning for you," Hermione murmured and Charlie shook his head.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Charlie told her and took her hand.

Fred watched as Charlie dragged Hermione into the spare room with him and shut the door. Hermione was mortified and a bit uneasy to be alone with the bulky Weasley. He flopped on the bed and patted the other side.

"Come on, tech girl. I am saving you from embarrassment," he murmured and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Charles, I am not sleeping with you," she hissed and he shook his head.

"That's the last thing I want from you. Not everyone wants in your pants, Hermione," he spat and she pulled off her boots before crawling over to the opposite side of the bed. Charlie leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a stack of photographs, "This is me in Australia. The girl with me was one of my coworkers." He murmured and handed her the picture.

Hermione gazed at the picture of them holding a large goanna. "That's very nice," she sighed and gave him a smile.

He handed her another, "this is me with a green tree python," he muttered and handed her another photo. "This right here, this is Chelosania brunnea, or lamely spoken, the Chameleon Dragon." He gave her another and she giggled at his look of shock as he pointed at it.

"You love your reptiles, Charlie," she chortled and he nodded at her before turning toward her fully.

"I appreciated what you said last night. About how you liked playing the game even though you created it... because you were playing it with them. I realized why you enjoy it so much," he admitted with a boyish smile.

He cringed and moved his leg, "Will you let me look at it?" She asked and he waved her off.

"It is fine. The surgery was a bit painful, but the recovery will happen when it does. I am used to being beaten up," he sighed and Hermione frowned at him. "My god, fine, Hermione." He conceded at her expression and she gave him a nod.

Hermione unraveled his bandage and grimaced; it was not a pretty sight. He had been on it too long and she could see the irritation of it around his stitches and staples. There must have been a bit of missing skin for it to be as tight as it was. "Charles, you need to stay off your leg. You could get an infection from busted wounds," she murmured and went to the dresser where he had his wound kit.

The woman brought him his bottle of pain killers and started to doctor the wound before wrapping it. Once it was bandaged correctly she placed the extra supplies back on the dresser. Charlie was watching her with amusement and scratched his facial hair. "Come take a nap with me, tech girl?" He inquired and she scowled at him.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked pointedly and Charlie chuckled.

There was a knock at the door and Fred came in, "Did you want me to make some breakfast for you both?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "I can come help. Charlie needs to stay off of his leg. The wound looks awful."

Charlie folded his arms, "I am not laying in this room alone all day," he spat and Fred chuckled.

"I will help you out to the living room. You can watch something on the telly today while I work." He told his brother and walked passed Hermione to help him out of bed.

Hermione could sense that Fred was annoyed and sighed as she followed the two Weasleys from the bedroom. Fred helped Charlie get settled with a pillow under his leg before heading into the kitchen. The woman went in after him and Fred was already at work with digging through the fridge.

"So, was that for Lisa's benefit or are you actually seeing my brother?" Fred asked and Hermione snorted.

"Freddy, I can hardly stand your brother. We both know that. I think Charlie thought Lisa would be put out if I came over with donuts for you..." Hermione trailed of and Fred gazed over at her.

"She would be," he declared and pulled out eggs. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to come over in the mornings anymore, Mione." He murmured and Hermione frowned.

"I didn't come over to shag you, Fred. I came over to bring donuts and wake you up," she growled and folded her arms.

"Exactly, that isn't something that- well, friends- people, in general, don't do that unless they are or want to shag," Fred said carefully and was warming up the pan.

"You had no problem with it before," Hermione spat and Fred exhaled heavily.

"Because, Hermione, I actually thought this was going to be something. Charlie is right; you want nothing to do with us Weasleys outside of this. It is time for you to go home," he declared and Hermione glowered at him.

"What in the world did she say to you?" Hermione asked pointedly and Fred pursed his lips as he was beating the eggs in a bowl.

"She doesn't like you here. It... it isn't right," Fred murmured and set the bowl down.

Hermione held back her tears and nodded, "Fine, I will see you later." She retorted and stomped out of the room, slamming the back door as she left.

Fred turned off the pan and groaned as he walked into the living room. "What did you say?" Charlie growled as Fred sat down in the armchair.

"I told her she needed to go," Fred sighed and rubbed his face.

Charlie waved him off and shook his head, "You were just jealous I got a kiss this morning."

Fred turned scarlet and grumbled, "I don't want to deal with it, Charlie. Lisa already screamed at me today as she was leaving. It is bad enough she came this morning. What is the use if she isn't even going to suck my knob?" Fred snapped and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You were always the dramatic one," he spat at Fred.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings..." Fred sighed and Charlie laughed.

"Alright, Fred, whatever you say. It sounds to me that your feelings are hurt, but I have never been good at reading people," Charlie murmured and flipped on the telly. "If you're making eggs would you mind adding cheese to mine?" He asked and Fred gave him a gesture of agreement.

"Alright, Charlie..." Fred trailed off and left to go cook.

0o0o

Hermione logged on and was munching on the breakfast she bought on the way home. It was still early and she knew most everyone was either going to be working, busy or sleeping at this time.

She received a message. **Good to see you still have manners, Granger. Feeling frisky?**

TopMalfoyD had messaged her and Hermione stifled a laugh before replying. _Kill me now, Draco. When did you start attempting to play MY game?_

 **Ages ago... you just never asked to play with me.** Was his reply and Hermione felt odd by the coquettish nature her coworker was taking.

 _I am going to go take care of some work... I will message you when I decide you are worthy enough._ She responded and went to go lay in bed.

Her phone buzzed just as she flopped on her pillows and she gazed over at it. Thankfully, it was not Malfoy trying to continue their banter. George was texting her and Hermione groaned at the contents.

 **Are you a special kind of stupid, elf girl? Why did you end up going to Fred's flat this morning?**

Hermione sighed heavily before responding. _Nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't realize that Lisa was there._

George responded almost right away. **Not something you should be doing with a man who has a girlfriend, Mione. You know that. At least Charlie was there... yes, I heard about that as well. Just... don't do something you would regret.**

Hermione threw her phone across the bed and buried her face in the pillows, "Why does it always have to be so difficult?" When no answer came to her, she settled for taking a nap and sleeping away the rest of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman rubbed her face and glanced over at her alarm clock. Great, it was three in the afternoon... she slept most of the day away. Hermione sighed heavily and realized she was a complete dunce. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go over there in the mornings sometimes... maybe it was loneliness? Her and Fred had been single and it was easy. She would bring over breakfast or donuts, crawl into bed and wake him up. They would talk about life and go about their day...

"I am worse than those blonds who string men along for gifts," Hermione grumbled and threw a pillow over her face.

"Emotional buffer is more the term," She glanced around and saw Harry sitting at her computer.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked and he glanced at her.

"George told me you had a rough morning and I wanted to make sure you didn't do what you were about to," Harry murmured and folded his arms. "No beating yourself up. Fred was being a prick."

Hermione glared and threw her hands up, "I don't see him apologizing."

"He has been texting you all morning... I told him you were asleep when I got here and that chilled him out a bit." Harry declared and turned back to the game.

"Did you just come over to use my lavished computer equipment while Ginny uses the large computer at your house?" Hermione asked with a smile and he nodded, still gazing at the screen.

"We are teaching a friend of hers how to play," Harry murmured and Hermione frowned.

"A female friend or a guy?" Hermione didn't want to admit it, but Ginny was the only woman she actually got along with.

"A guy. He is some doctor or something..." Harry grumbled and waved at her.

"Did you want me to teach him so you don't feel like he's moving in on your wife?" Hermione stifled a giggle and Harry snorted.

"My wife loves me to the end of the earth... no way some doctor could move in on her." Harry retorted and unmuted his microphone. "She is alright, she just woke up. I will have her check her phone."

Hermione reached for her phone and saw the twenty messages making her groan.

Fred's stream of messages. **Jeez, Mione. I was such an arsehole... please text me when you get this.**

 **Hermione, I hope you understand I didn't mean it. You are a good woman and I behaved incredibly distasteful. It isn't your fault that I never set boundaries before... it isn't your fault, it's all mine.**

 **Sweet little computer girl, who invented our cool little world. Don't you see that I am a dick, your phone is buzzing, up you must pick... yes, I know I am a horrible poet.**

There was a few more but all ringing the same tune which made Hermione laugh. "Wow, who yelled at him?" Hermione asked and Harry chuckled.

"I am assuming Charlie, because he texted me in a worry about an hour ago." Harry chuckled and shrugged. "No, Gin, let's do the transfiguration classes before Quidditch. He will have a blast with that one." Harry talked into her mic and Hermione sighed.

"Harry... is Charlie always so..." She trailed off trying to find the words and he glanced back at her.

"Yes, he is very odd. He does things that don't make sense, but he also does things that are very kind. Then again I have only met him a handful of times." Harry declared and snorted. "Yes, I was talking about Charlie. No, she asked so I just thought I would be honest." He spoke as he was running around with a robed student on the game.

Hermione checked her other texts; two from George. **_Hey gorgeous, why don't you come down to the store for a free cappuccino and a croissant... I am giving you subliminal messaging... you want coffee and pastries..._**

 ** _When you wake up, let me know._**

She received one from Ginny. _Mione, I have to teach this game and you do it better. Maybe you can help this guy out. DrFeelGood72... don't ask, it is a very stupid Gamertag and one I told him was dumb._

"Dr. FeelGood, what a ridiculous name!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry chuckled and held a finger to his mouth, then pointed at the screen. "Please tell me you aren't playing with Cedric or Dean..." Hermione trailed off and Harry muted the headset.

"I don't know who it is and Ginny won't tell me. The wanker uses a voice modulator. It could be Cedric or maybe even Oliver..." Harry trailed off and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I know you think that football star is a hottie. Ginny has been trying to get him to ask for your number for some time."

Hermione waved him off, "I told her after Viktor I was done with football stars... although Oliver would be nice to see again..." Hermione sighed with a smile and Harry gave her a nod.

Harry got a call on his phone and answered, "Potter," he murmured and frowned. "Right away, Sir." When he hung up he turned back to the screen. "Got called in, Gin. I will text you details later. Hermione said she would help you both finish the tutorial."

"I said no such thing, Harry Potter," Hermione murmured pointedly.

Harry muted himself again and turned to her, "Please? I don't want this idiot thinking he can try to get cozy with her. Not that I am worried, but I am still a man." He grumbled and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, alright, Harry. I will play with them until I walk down to go get coffee at triple W's." Hermione responded and rubbed her face.

Harry got up and Hermione sat down and put the headset on, "Thank you, Mione. You are the best." Harry declared and kissed her forehead. "See you later on," he finished and left.

Hermione unmuted her headphones, "So what are we doing in here?" She questioned and there was hoarse laughter.

"Ginevra is trying to get us killed by transfiguring cups into cats," the gruff electronic voice replied and Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, we are going to play through the tutorial and I am pretty sure James will be up from his nap for another feeding. The benefits of having a young baby... they sleep a lot." Ginny murmured and Hermione sighed.

"He is so cute," the woman murmured and the man laughed again.

"Until they scream," he commented and Ginny giggled.

"Yes, until they scream. Hermione after this we are going to do Quidditch." Ginny declared and Hermione exhaled.

"Still gives me tummy flips, no matter how much I have played through this tutorial."

"Is that the broom sport?" Dr. FeelGood asked and Ginny gave him a sound of agreement as they were finishing their transfiguration lessons. "Count me in," he grumbled and Hermione grinned to herself.

"This is why I wrote this game..." She sighed and they played until James woke up.

0o0o

The café was quite busy when she walked down to it. There were young men having what looked like a competition. Usually Hermione would stay away on those days, but she walked in and all of the younger men looked at her like she was a rare breed. "Oi! Is she coming to play WH with us?" One of the young men asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Hello beautiful," Fred murmured with a smile and handed her a yellow daisy.

Hermione sat down at the counter and Fred started making her the drink she loved most. He hoarded the hazelnut crème syrup just for her. He wrote on her cup and handed the paper cup to her. _'I am sorry I was a f**k,'_ he wrote and Hermione giggled and nodded.

"I am sorry too, Freddy," she sighed and he gave her a boyish smile.

George came over from the group and started to gather the items for their gathering. Mostly were waters and crisps, but a few coffees that Fred had to gather up for him. Hermione sipped her drink and gandered down at the flower. It was pretty and cute... it was friendly. Fred had been glancing over at her as he made the drinks and wanted to ask her questions, but he knew, she wasn't going to answer them here.

"George promised me a croissant too," Hermione reminded the twins and George chuckled.

"Very true, after we get these boys set up, we will warm one up for you," George muttered and started walking a few of the items over to the guys.

Fred set the drinks aside and grabbed the food items before cleaning up the machines. Hermione was gazing down at her phone and making an uncomfortable face. "What's wrong?"

Hermione glanced up at him, "Oh, I got a text from Viktor today on my way here," she murmured and Fred sighed heavily.

"Please don't do that to yourself, Mione," he grumbled and she frowned at him.

"I didn't text him back... he just texted me he missed me..." She trailed off and Fred's cheeks tinted with anger.

"He has no right to miss you after cheating on you twice. If you take him back again... I am going to lock you in my flat." Fred growled and Hermione nodded slowly.

"I know..." She whispered and ran a thumb over the screen on her phone. "I think I need to start dating again. I don't think I will ever not love him, but at least I won't be lonely and can start over. Three years is a long time to wait for someone to get their shit together."

"He cheated on you... with a Brazilian model who looked completely slaggish compared to you. You are sexy and fun and he is a complete wanker for thinking you would tolerate it." Fred snapped and Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she sounded and he nodded. "Did Ginny tell you who she is teaching EoM to?" Hermione questioned, trying to change the subject.

Fred frowned and shook his head, "someone from school or from football?"

Hermione shrugged and sipped her cup, "No clue. She didn't tell me or Harry. I have a feeling he is a bit embarrassed to be playing because he uses a voice modulator. Obviously, someone tech savvy. I don't see someone like your brother doing that." Hermione teased and Fred grinned brightly.

"Can you imagine Charlie trying to play? That would be hilarious!" Fred snickered and Hermione giggled.

"That would be absolutely something to pray for," Hermione sighed and George came back over.

"You said Charlie is playing EoM?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"We said it would be funny if he was," she corrected him and George gave her a smirk.

"Absolutely. I might convince him to play at this rate." George voiced with a nod and Hermione laughed.

"How long is he going to be home now?" Hermione questioned and Fred sighed heavily.

"It might be a long time. He told me that his insurance is through the roof now. The doctor told him he was going to have to do physical therapy." Fred murmured and Hermione frowned.

"He is getting around just fine," she grumbled and George shook his head.

"He is getting around just fine in front of other people. Alone, he is barely able to stand let alone walk right. Doc told him on Friday he might end up with a cane if he doesn't take care of himself." George whispered and Hermione blushed.

"Poor Charlie..." She trailed off and raised a finger, "I think I will finish my croissant you owe me and I will go check on him."

Both the twins glanced at each other and Fred went to warm her up the pastry. "Okay, Hermione..." George trailed off and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that, Gred... I am completely capable of handling a whiny Weasley." She spat and Fred chuckled.

"Okay, Hermione..."

0o0o

Hermione crept up the stairs of Fred's flat and walked in to hear music and shouting from the bathroom. The woman chanced walking in further to see the door cracked and Charlie blow drying his hair and singing to the song. She happen to know this song very well and crossed her arms as he had yet to catch her.

"She wanted no applause, just another course. Made a meal out of me and came back for more!" Charlie sang and Hermione could not hold back her giggle.

He turned off the hair dryer and glared over at her, "how long were you watching me, tech girl?" He asked and Hermione smirked. "Long enough to know you are going to need a day job," she retorted and he grinned at her.

"Come help me with my long mane?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

He turned and put his leg up on the tub and grunted, "Charlie, why didn't you ask for help?" She inquired and he waved her off.

"I am more than capable, Hermione," he growled and she rolled her eyes as she started to dry his long hair.

He was bare aside from his towel and Hermione was cautious not to touch him. The woman noticed how relaxed he was and his hair was soon dry. There was this awkward moment where she had plenty of questions to ask... but knew better. She turned off the hair dryer and held out a hand for him. "What is this?" He asked glaring back at her.

"Charlie, I heard about what the doctor said, stop being stubborn and let me help you?" She responded and he shook his head.

"I don't need help," he spat and Hermione exhaled heavily wishing for more patience.

"Charles, I understand I am not your favorite person... I am doing this for you." She said through teeth and he turned to her with a glare. "Sometimes you just need help... I did." She murmured and gazed away from him.

He groaned and shook his head, "fine, but you are going to regret it." He spat and took her hand and pulled himself up against her.

Hermione wobbled and then found her balance before helping him from the bathroom. The redhead wasn't pleased to be needing her help, but felt relief that she helped him to his bedroom. She carefully set him down on his bed and placed his bag next to him. The woman moved to leave and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he murmured and she smiled back at him.

"I may be just a tech nerd to you, Charlie... but I know what it's like to feel like you always need to be strong for everyone else. They are usually the one with the tenderness hidden beneath. Thank you for your help earlier. Have a good night," She responded and he frowned at her.

"Why?" He asked simply and she shrugged.

"An olive branch, hopefully. If you need help you only need to ask. No strings or owing me. Just let me know. From one warrior to another," she finished and left the room and his mind filled with thoughts.

He heard the door and shook his head, "I am not sure I like this little tech girl," he grumbled to himself and sighed heavily... she shouldn't understand him.


	6. Chapter 6

There they were on a typical Sunday night. Playing a video game and chatting over a voice server. They were working on parts of the new expansion and Hermione was giddy with pride. She worked hard to make this expansion something that they all would love. Unfortunately, Harry was not having the intricacies of it.

"Why did you have to make this questline so long!" Harry growled over the headphones.

"Because it is expert magic, Harry. Why would we give it away for free without work?" Hermione retorted and there was a chime of the chat server.

"Hello?" Ginny asked and there was a throat cleared over the headset.

"Oi! Most of us are already on, Ron, is that you?" Fred snapped.

George grumbled, "I don't think it was Ron... he is at Mandy's parents' house."

"Granger, you have an absolute knack of ignoring me," Draco's voice chimed in and Hermione gasped.

"Malfoy! What are you doing on here? I am quite sure I had this particular server locked!" Hermione snapped and Draco laughed.

"I am a hacker... you really think anything of yours is safe? Besides the password to your server is easy... Gryffindor for life... you really think I wouldn't figure that out?"

"This guy is a douche," Dr. FeelGood declared with his electronic voice.

"Dr. FeelGood? Are you antidepressants or drugs of some sort? What gives there, robot man?" Draco responded and there was robotic laughing heard over the headset.

"Malfoy, get the fuck off our server," Harry growled sharply.

"I will but I have a condition," Draco declared and Hermione groaned.

"What?" She spat and Draco chuckled.

"You get off your bum and have lunch with me tomorrow." He declared and Hermione was so thankful this was just a talking server and not a video chat.

Her face was scarlet and she tried to steady her tone, "Malfoy, you are off your rocker."

"Mione, just ban the wanker," George grumbled and Hermione sighed.

"He is just going to keep coming back..." She trailed off and Draco made a sound of agreement.

"My motives are not without reason. Is that a yes?" He asked and Hermione let loose a guttural sound.

"Fine, Malfoy. I will meet you at the restaurant across from work," she snickered.

"Good. See you tomorrow at one, Granger. Dress like you actually want to come, alright?" He responded and the sound for someone leaving the server happened.

"I will say it again, what a fucking douche," Dr. FeelGood grumbled.

Hermione groaned and pressed her forehead to her desk, "He is worse than watching mutilation porn," she moaned and Ginny giggled.

"I didn't realize that was your flavor of the month," Ginny snickered and Hermione sighed.

"No, Ginny, she made it perfectly clear she is into bondage this month," George teased and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, yes, Georgie... more than you care to know," Hermione retorted and Fred cleared his throat.

"I am... well, yes. Not going to talk about this," Fred chuckled and Hermione belted out a stream of full laughter.

"Honestly, I think Malfoy only wants to talk to you about that," Harry mused but his voice was strained.

"God, don't say that, Harry! He might think that could be a work thing. I am enlightened by ties, but the last thing I want to do is shag him." Hermione grumbled and Dr. FeelGood chuckled.

"Hermione, from the looks of this torturer character, you need a right good shag," he remarked and Hermione gasped.

"Ginny, who the hell is this guy?" Hermione questioned and Ginny giggled.

"She has sworn to secrecy... so good luck," Dr. FeelGood replied and Hermione grumbled.

"Let's just continue with the animagus and ignore the fact that Draco Malfoy is an intolerable wanker," Fred muttered and Hermione made a sound of agreement.

"Fred! Get off the damn game now. You promised me a movie!" Lisa was heard over Fred's microphone and Hermione could not help but shake her head.

"I will be seeing you all tomorrow. Duty calls," Fred grumbled and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Good night, Feorge," Hermione murmured.

"Night everyone," Fred replied and popped off the server.

"I fucking hate her," Ginny sighed and Hermione sounded in agreement.

"It's late, guys. I am headed off too. Maybe Angelina is feeling frisky," George murmured and popped off before anyone could reply.

"I suppose it is late..." Harry sighed heavily, "I don't want to have to get up early, but I will never become chief if I slack," Harry said and Hermione giggled.

"Like you have any competition, Harry," Hermione told him and Ginny giggled.

"He is right, we should go try for some snuggling and sleep before James needs another feeding. We will see you tomorrow, Hermione. You are still coming over for dinner?" Ginny inquired.

"You bet, Gin. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You will get a full report on the depraved workings of Malfoy before dinner," Hermione promised and Ginny groaned.

"I hope you are fine," Ginny sighed.

"If he gets handsy you give me a call, Mione. I will bring him down to the station without breaking a sweat," Harry growled and Hermione laughed.

"Alright Harry, thank you," she murmured and the Potters left... leaving her with the doctor. "Don't you have work tomorrow too?" Hermione asked him.

"No, tomorrow is a day off for me." He responded and Hermione made a face. "Tell me something, Hermione... why are you so clearly alone?"

Hermione huffed roughly, "Because I choose to be, Mr. Robot voice," she snapped and logged off her character she was just playing.

"This... Malfoy. Does he have a history with you?"

"Tons of history. Bad history. He was the school bully and a cruel bastard. I just so happen to work with him now." Hermione replied as she logged on another character to play.

"Ginevra and Harry mentioned a bad break up a few years ago for you. Care to fill me in?" He asked and Hermione growled.

"Who are you and why are you asking me all these personal questions?" She snapped and he laughed at her.

"Well, I am a doctor... I never told you what I specialized in," He remarked and Hermione sighed heavily.

"What do you specialize in?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Right now? Cardiac trauma... so tell me of yours?" He inquired and Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I just dated a knobhead too long. He cheated on me a few times. Ron asked me out after the first time we broke up and I was in a bad way and said some awful things... he returned in kind with some awful things. I got back with said knobhead and rinse and repeated our vicious circle a whole year before I finally decided to walk away. Nothing to my tale of woe." Hermione said with a short tone and was running around in the Forbidden Forest on her newly turned werewolf.

"Sounds exhausting and awful," Dr. FeelGood grumbled and Hermione exhaled.

"Yes, it was. That's really the reason I just don't try dating anymore." Hermione admitted and felt the sadness of the subject wash over her. "How about we talk about you?"

He laughed and spoke, "No, let's not. The complexities of my life are nothing to write home about. Work is about all that matters to me. No, you were about to tell me the story of how you became this intelligent gamer..."

They started talking heavily about Hermione and her life as a gamer and game developer which it became easier to speak about as they played on EoM. She decided to help him level up as they had their heart to heart and the gamer girl soon was quite taken with Dr. FeelGood's company. The birds were singing and the sky was starting to brighten before Hermione crawled into bed. She set an alarm and found solace in sleep for the first time in a long while.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting at the table and sipping tea as Ginny fed James listened to the bushy-haired woman recount her lunch with Draco Malfoy. Although very snarky and a bit of a sarcastic jerk, he was actually quite pleasant and definitely made it clear he wanted to 'date'. Hermione shuddered as she described how the blond worded it and Ginny laughed.

"My god, who would have thought Draco Malfoy wanted to date you," the redhead murmured and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"It is ridiculous, Gin. I cannot even fathom it," Hermione grumbled and Ginny cleared her throat.

"Are you thinking about it?" The redhead questioned, caution clear in her voice.

"No! Not even close, Gin! Vile, disgusting... outrageous!" Hermione retorted and cringed.

"Good," the mother responded and smiled at her. "I talked to Dr. FeelGood today," Ginny started and Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"And?"

"And he told me you both talked until the sun came up. You haven't done that since Fred would play until morning time on his days off with you." Ginny remarked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He was being nosey and I was feeling generous. He's a robot. Why does that even matter?" Hermione retorted and Ginny giggled and shrugged.

"Just noting the change," the redhead murmured and Hermione glared at her.

"Who is this Dr. FeelGood and why is he so interested in finding out my backstory. He obviously wasn't in our year. Most of them knew about Draco and his issues," Hermione grumbled and Ginny laughed.

"Or he is just feeling you out. I think he has a touch of a crush on you. Normally he doesn't give very much heed to anyone he isn't working with."

Hermione folded her arms and glared, "Ginny, just tell me who I am talking to. He is eloquent and very intelligent. He's no one I know directly because I can tell through how he speaks. At least give him my number so I can maybe convince him myself."

"I am sworn to secrecy... but I will offer your number. He may not take it. I can confirm he isn't married, doesn't have any children and I am secretly enjoying your agony." Ginny teased and rocked her son.

Hermione grumbled and drained her cup. "You are a horrible friend," Hermione spat and Ginny nodded.

"The absolute worst," she agreed and Hermione pursed her lips. "Besides, a bit of mystery might do you some good. No attachments, no need to pursue him and he is obviously great and conversing or you would not have stayed up all night with him. If that's what it takes to make you happier, I am for it." Ginny finished and Hermione let loose a large breath.

The older woman rubbed her arm and frowned, "Ginny, just tell me this... is he like..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, most definitely he is not like Viktor," the mother reported and Hermione blushed. "You really do fancy him a bit?"

Hermione exhaled and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. We just talked about me. It was different for someone to be interested in more than what my net worth is or why I enjoy tinkering with computers. It was nice. You are right, it was pleasant to talk to someone who doesn't have intentions of getting into my knickers... at least for now."

Ginny got a text message and frowned, "Harry is going to be late for dinner, but the twins and Charlie asked if we wanted to go to mums for dinner. George said Angelina is coming with little Fred."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "What a dumb deal they made. What if Fred has a girl? Calling her Georgiana?"

Ginny grinned and nodded, "I suppose so. Teddy is coming... if you're interested. Andromeda called Harry this morning and asked us to take him a few days while she is out of town. She will be dropping him off here in about an hour."

Hermione clapped and smiled, "Of course!" The woman sighed and shook her head, "It is hard to believe they have been gone so long. I miss Remus..."

"Me too, Mione."

"It just isn't right that she didn't get life for hitting their car. Bloody mental bitch," Hermione growled and rubbed her face. "Okay, I got it out so I won't cry around Teddy."

"All we can do is love him. Remus and Dora would have wanted it that way," Ginny sighed and Hermione gave her a motion of agreement.

"I will love that boy until my heart stops beating, Gin. No doubt in my mind," the older woman declared and Ginny grinned.

"I suppose we will go to mum's tonight and you can play with the children?" Ginny teased and Hermione smirked.

"You know me so well, my friend..." Hermione murmured and fell into thoughts of her favorite nephews.


	7. Chapter 7

_I didn't set up a time period in years on purpose. I will be using all sorts of pop culture and did not want to put a year limit on the references! Thanks for reading and thank you for the comments, they are always appreciated!_

 _xoxoxo_

Hermione was outside in the grass skipping around with the boys. Teddy was a lanky six-year-old and Fred was four. They followed her like she was Wendy and they were her lost boys. At least that's what Charlie thought as he watched the young woman dancing with the boys in the late afternoon light.

"What can I say except your welcome!" Hermione shouted in a sing-song voice and the boys giggled.

She toppled over on the grass and the boys jumped on her. "Get up, Aunt Mione!" Little Fred shouted and she laughed.

Pulling out her phone she took pictures of her with the children and they hammed it up for her. Kissing her cheeks and making funny faces. A little blond girl ran out there and Hermione shouted in surprise and elation as Victoire landed against her. "Aunt Hermione! Mother told me you were here!" The little girl announced with happiness.

Charlie noted his older brother slink out slowly next to him on the bench and admired the young woman with all the children. "Charlie," Bill murmured and the bulky Weasley beamed at him.

"Brother, it is nice to see you," Charlie said and nudged him.

"She is quite good with the children," the scarred Weasley reported and Charlie snorted.

"I suppose," was all he responded with and Bill narrowed his eyes.

"So, you just so happen to be out here watching her play with the kids? It has nothing to do with the fact that you find her alluring?" Bill was clearly not convinced that his younger brother did not have a motive.

Now Hermione was on her feet again and they were marching in a line. Victoire was tugging gently on Hermione's long curly hair, Teddy was holding Victoire's braids behind her and Fred followed dancing. Hermione was singing another children's song and the blond girl was trying to keep up.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell!" Hermione sang and Victoire gasped and let go of her hair.

"Aunt Hermione! You have gotten so good!" She gushed loudly and Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"It is entertaining," Charlie mused and Bill shook his head.

Bill knew he wasn't going to get confirmation from him, "What did the doctor say?"

"My adventures are coming to a close. At least for the next two years..." Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

The eldest Weasley knew his brother had not spoken about it to anyone else. "A good time to write a book?" He offered and Charlie exhaled heavily.

"Quite possibly, but I will find out more on Wednesday," Charlie's voice wasn't confident and Bill scooped him in a partial hug.

"You can always come stay with us, little bro," he breathed and Charlie scoffed and shook his head.

Charlie shifted his position and raised an eyebrow at him, "Your wife would drive me mental, Billy."

"William!" Hermione hollered running up and embraced him gently. "I am so happy to see you," her voice was breathy from her panting.

He gave her a bright smile when she pulled away, "Mione, I am glad to see you coming around again. Fleur is inside holding James if you want to catch up."

Hermione turned to the kids and saw them playing with a football and kicking it around, "I think I will and get some water."

"Tech girl, grab me an ale, would you?" Charlie gave her a charming smile and Hermione shook her head.

"I will grab you some cider, but no alcohol for you, Charles. You are still taking narcotics," she finished and disappeared inside.

"Such a pill," Charlie sneered and Bill stifled a chuckle.

There was a probing tone to Bill's voice as he spoke, "Oh, someone has taken a fancy to the little gamer girl?"

Charlie waved him off with a snort, "I call her a pill and you say I have taken a fancy to her? You have no idea about things anymore, Billy-um."

"Foreplay," Bill remarked simply and Hermione came back outside.

She handed the Weasleys a glass each and walked back out to the grass, "lovelies, why don't you come inside and have some cider with me?"

The children rushed over to her and waved at the men before following the woman. The redheads sipped their cups and Charlie rubbed his facial hair in thought. "What about this whole online game business that everyone else is wrapped up in?"

Bill raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "you mean EoM?"

Charlie bobbed his head and put his leg down from the elevated position it was in, "The very same."

"If I wasn't so busy I would join them. Hermione worked very hard on the game and it helped her from her depression. I am in full support, as everyone else seems to be too."

The stalky man chewed his lip before speaking, "She is fragile and tender then?"

"You already knew that Charles," Bill murmured and sipped his cider. "There are no lies between us, we agreed a long time ago that I know better than anyone else when you are hiding things."

Charlie simpered and patted his brother's arm, "The one and only. Help your little brother out and get his crippled arse inside?"

Bill drained his glass and huffed, "Alright, but you need to endure speaking to my wife about poker night since you are back in town a while. She will listen to you... for some reason."

"It is all in the smile, Bill. I have shagged dozens of women just with a smirk alone," Charlie snickered and Bill rolled his eyes and helped Charlie to his feet.

"You are disgusting, Charlie."

Charlie grimaced at the weight shift and reached for the cane he bought in town that morning, "I may be... but it is well worth the deviancy." Bill helped the hobbling man inside and joined the chaos at the Burrow.

When they finally made it into the sitting room they saw the ladies convening around the coffee table. The children were absent and likely playing in one of the rooms up the stairs. Hermione moved to the end of the couch and allowed Charlie to plop down on the couch. Bill sat on the loveseat next to Fleur who was holding James and Ginny was relaxing in the armchair.

"I planned on buying it anyways if you were interested," Hermione was finishing a topic they must have been talking about.

Ginny furrowed her brow and waved a finger at the other woman, "You should be worried about saving up for a house, not buying dad new toys."

Hermione folded her arms and pursed her lips before speaking, "Ginevra, he deserves his dream car. I already paid for mum's kitchen upgrades, why cannot I buy dad his car?"

"I will pitch in," Charlie entered the conversation and Hermione looked struck. "I am not a pauper, tech girl."

Hermione's cheeks tinted and her scowl grew, "I never said you were poor, Charles."

"What could dad possibly want with a Roadster, Hermione?" Ginny's voice was stern and sharp.

The bushy-haired woman was getting fed up with the argument, "To shine it and take mum out on a date. He raised six children plus the countless amount of times that Harry and I came around during school breaks. I am quite sure the man deserves more than just a cake for his birthday."

"I agree, I am willing to chip in. Tell me when you have sealed the deal on the car and I will wire you the money," Charlie responded and Ginny's jaw dislocated.

Hermione was about to wave him off when he pointed a finger at her, "Don't," Charlie warned and she bit her lip and gave him a motion of agreement.

"Alright, Charlie," she conceded and Ginny shook her head.

Fleur glanced over at her husband and held a silent conversation with him before joining the topic, "it iz nice to do that for Arthur, 'ermione," she declared and Hermione smiled at her.

"What is the use of being well off if I do not take care of my family," Hermione responded and Ginny giggled.

"Did you know she bought the office building they are located in so that they would not have to worry about rent? She would rather make sure her company stays comfortable and live in a small flat than live luxuriously."

Hermione exhaled and shook her head, "I live quite comfortably. It isn't like I have a husband or children. I make video games for a living and have no social life outside of my family."

"You are always welcome over, Hermione," Bill voiced and Hermione beamed.

"Speaking of social events... since I am in town I was wondering if we could resume poker night," Charlie was giving Fleur a handsome smile.

The blond woman was trying to bite down a smirk while she responded, "Charlie, I thought you were bored of cardz."

The conversation was halted when Fred entered the house and Hermione gasped at the sight of him. "Fred!" She gasped and bounded over to him.

Fred had a swollen eye and a few scratches on his face, "You should see the other guy."

"What happened? My god, come let me mend that for you... what on earth," Hermione tugged him up the stairs to the bathroom.

Bill and Fleur watched the other male Weasley glare off after them before returning with a neutral expression. "What do you say, Fleur, poker nights?" He asked and Ginny gave a look of amusement.

"She has quite the savior complex," Ginny spoke simply and Fleur gave a gesture of agreement.

"It iz true. Zhe cannot 'elp 'herzelf," Fleur responded and Charlie scowled at being ignored.

Bill folded his arms, "Who is winning the flutter?"

Ginny's expression evolved and pointed to herself, "Me so far. I told Harry it isn't going to happen. She isn't going to shag him... however, I think Harry just wants her to become official family. It would make sense, but he just wouldn't match."

Fleur sighed and waved it off, "I already lozt. I zaid they would 'ave 'ad a zlozhed night together."

Charlie gazed at them in disgust, "You put a bet on when she would sleep with Fred?"

Ginny sighed and voice softly, "I don't think she ever will. He is too timid for her. All jokes and pranks aside, she would take care of him more than she would let him take care of her."

"Does she go around taking care of everyone? Is that her problem?" Charlie seemed more curious than surprised.

Bill gave him a slow nod before answering, "She always has. When Harry had that crazy fanatic try to kidnap him she stopped them from getting to Harry, but she was snatched instead. Hermione never told us all what happened, but when she was found, she was different after. That's why Harry decided to join law enforcement. He wanted to make sure that never happened to anyone he loved again. Harry has always been the only one of us who she has allowed taking care of her in her bad moments."

Charlie had heard the story a few times from his youngest brother and sister, but he never realized how... dark it really was. It made his problems seem trivial and unimportant. His thoughts were placed on the backburner as the sound of footsteps on the stairs made everyone glance over and see Hermione walking in front of Fred.

"What a horrible bitch," Hermione grumbled and Fred waved her off.

"She was in the Serpent House, I knew better, Mione," was all he could say and Ginny shook her head.

Fleur spoke cautiously, "What 'appened, Fred?"

Hermione sat on the couch next to Charlie and Fred sat on the other end before speaking, "Lisa did not tell me she had another boyfriend. Marcus Flint had a few things to say to me when he found out. He decided to use his fist and I answered with mine. He will be blinded by his own mistake for a few days. I feel bad for George because he told me to leave early while he closed the store down for the night." When he finished Hermione sighed and patted his shoulder.

"That awful woman. She is just horrible and I am so sorry, Fred," Hermione sighed and Ginny waved her off.

"I am glad he found out now instead of later. She was a deplorable bitch anyways," the redheaded woman responded with a nod.

Fred rubbed Hermione's shoulder, "I am glad it is over with. I kicked her to the curb and am free from that mess."

Hermione moved to speak but her phone rang and she pulled it out, "Oh, that is odd," she grumbled and stood up. "Hello, mom, what's wrong?"

She walked to the other side of the room and listened intently. The group watched discreetly as her face changed and she bit down on a grimace, "Oh..." She trailed off and covered her mouth. "Yes, I will. Tell dad I am sorry and I love him."

The air of the room was sucked out and it turned heavy with knowing grief. "Let me know when the funeral is and I will book a flight first thing. I will let you get back to dad. I love you, mom." When she hung up the phone she walked from the room.

"Hermione? Dear, what's wrong? You never cry," Molly was heard from the kitchen.

Charlie struggled to climb from the couch and Ginny frowned, "Where are you going? We have to talk and figure out what to do with our grieving friend."

He waved her off as he took his cane, "First thing's first, sister. She needs someone to yell at."

Fred stood up and Bill point at him to sit, "Don't, Fred. He is neutral evil and actually right. She will bottle it up if one of us goes to go get her."

Charlie exhaled and gave Fred a pat on the shoulder, "trust me. I will be the last person she will pull punches with. She almost hates me," he assured his younger brother.

The crippled Weasley wasted no time and entered the kitchen, "Now where are you going, Charles?" Molly questioned and Charlie pointed to the back door.

"To go get her. Her aunt just died," he grumbled and Molly paled.

"That poor girl..." His mother whimpered and he left through the back door.

Hermione was kneeling on the grass and almost doubled over in sadness. She heard his cane thumping on the porch before he struggled to get down the stairs, but she had not cared. The woman wanted to crawl under a rock in her own self-loathing for not realizing she should have been out there. She should have caught the first flight this week and gone to Australia to be with her parents and her aunt... now, she would always be the one who let them down.

He managed to shift down on the grass with a grimace, "Tech girl."

"Don't, Charles. I am a fucking horrible person," her voice was full of anguish.

Charlie shoved her lightly before responding, "No, you are not and stop that ballocks now."

Hermione glared over at him, her cheeks stained with tears, "You are such a wanker!"

He nodded and she shoved him, "Have you come out here to just make it worse?"

"No," his voice was subtle but she grew mad at him.

"Why aren't you telling me that I was wrong? Telling me I should have been there."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I should have been here tons of times but I wasn't. It is all about life choices. Your aunt was sick long before you had the power to go and see her without jeopardizing your own life."

"Just shut up, Charlie, you don't know what you are talking about," Hermione's voice was shaky and full of agony.

"If you want to tell me how heartbroken you are about her loss, I will gladly listen, but I am not gonna sit here and listen to you blame yourself, alright?"

She glared at him and let out a guttural sound of frustration, "You bloody wanker! You think you can just tell everyone how to live their life. I did not ask you to come out and sit with me!"

"No, but I am here anyway," his reply was simple and made her angry.

"Why? What do you have to gain from my misery? Does it make you feel better to see others in pain? A bum leg doesn't make you any worse off than you were before! I don't even like you!" Her voice was full of venom and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"That's alright, I don't like me either," he sounded and she shook her head.

"What do you have to show for it? I do everything for everyone and I couldn't even be there for my own parents! I never got to say goodbye."

He caught her in his arms as she collapsed on herself and started to sob against his chest. Charlie held her and let her fall apart now that she was torn away from her dark self-destructive thoughts and focused on the real issue; she lost her aunt and couldn't be there. The man held her for a long while as she cried and just rubbed her back. She was holding onto him like a lifeline and their proximity would have been deemed inappropriate at any other time.

When Hermione's tears subsided, she pulled away enough to stare at him, "You are alright," he assured her and wiped a few fresh tears away with his thumb.

She felt silly for being in the man's lap now, "How did you know?" Her voice was small and uncertain.

"Coming from one warrior to another... I know a thing or two about pain," he whispered gently and she bit her lip.

Untangling herself from him she cleared her throat, "Thank you." When she was standing she glanced away and sighed, "I think I am going to head home."

He struggled to get up and she helped him to his feet, "Are you sure? You shouldn't drive if you are upset. I could drive you home if you like."

"With your leg? I think not, Charles."

"Then stay with me tonight?" His question was heavy on the air and made her just stare at him.

Hermione scrunched her nose up and shook her head, "No, I am just going to go home and play some games. It will clear my head."

Charlie bobbed his head and sighed, "Alright, but I don't like you being alone. It isn't good for your mind. Idle minds tend to make ruin of tender hearts."

She smiled and wiped her face, "Well, you can always come pester me in the morning. Maybe we can go to the zoo and you can teach me about the reptiles at the exhibit."

He chuckled and shook his head, "So you have found my weakness. Alright, but you have to wheel me around like my nurse if we are going someplace with lots of walking like the zoo."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Fair enough, Charlie. I am going to head inside, would you like help?"

The man gave her a motion of agreement before she walked at his pace, "I don't like asking for help."

"Me either," she replied and they went back toward the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

She was playing EoM when the sound for someone entering the chat server beeped. Hermione quickly checked it and frowned before he even spoke. It was two in the morning and she inwardly wondered what he was doing up so late.

"Good morning," Dr. FeelGood announced.

Hermione responded simply, "Good morning."

The woman was playing her animagus that she had finally got her animal form; a beautiful white tigress. There was a large amount of silence and she was a bit thankful that he did not launch an attack on her state. At least until he was too quiet for her liking. "How are you?" She questioned.

"I am doing alright. An incident happened at work today... it had all the key reminders of me losing one of my patients a month back."

Hermione pursed her lips and spoke with a heavy heart, "Must be something in the air. My mother called me and told me my aunt just lost her battle to cancer. I might need to fly to Australia in the next week."

Even through the electronic modulator, she could hear his heartbreak, "I am very sorry for your loss. Losing loved ones is never easy. Especially losing them from far away."

"It happens all the time, not to worry. I am a strong woman and can endure. How did you lose your patient if you don't mind me asking?"

There was a small pause before he cleared his throat, "I was not as attentive as I should have been. I placed her life in another doctor's hands while I handled a task. That doctor was... not efficient."

Hermione gasped and she was biting back agony for him, "I am so sorry."

"It cannot be helped now. Were your parents with you when you got the news?"

Hermione shuttered a bit and murmured softly, "No, they were in Australia. They have been out there for six months."

Dr. FeelGood sent her a group invitation in the game and they met up, "Why weren't you out there? Work and family kept you at home? I am sure you had a good reason."

Hermione was leading him through some of the quests she knew by heart, "Well, my parents and I are not really close anymore. No one around me knows why, but I try hard to not make it a topic of conversation. When they found out I was going to ditch my law degree and work for a gaming company they shunned me for it. They are dentists and told me that a great education was more important than doing something you love. If it wasn't for me proving them wrong, they probably would have kept pushing for me to go back into law. It was the one and only time I did not listen to them." Hermione let loose a deep breath.

"So, in essence, they shut you out?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, they did. I did not even find out about my aunt being sick until they went to see her a year ago and posting pictures of them all together on my father's FB. I am quite sure the only reason my parents still talk to me is I am their only child."

The silence crept between them as they played together. It wasn't uncomfortable or taxing, but almost like they needed a moment to digest what each other was saying. Hermione felt horrible for him losing his patient. It is a hard thing to feel responsible for someone and only to know you couldn't do enough or had the foresight to change things.

"Hermione, where are you at?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"I am not sure tonight. How did you know I wasn't into the game?" She asked and realized she was running into a tree. "Sorry, never mind that question. Tree humping isn't an achievement."

Dr. FeelGood chuckled and spoke gently, "I suppose it depends on your fetish typing."

"Oh, my mistake. I forgot most doctors know about fetishes," Hermione had a sardonic tone when she was checking her quest map in the game.

There was a playful edge to his tone when he responded, "Again, depends on which type. Us doctors know how to go about fetishes in a very safe and satisfying way."

Hermione blushed deeply and cleared her throat as she traced the footprints on the map with her mouse. "Well, I am a prude so no need to go about fetishes."

Dr. FeelGood laughed loudly and she could hear the humor in his voice, "No, I think not, Hermione. I know prudes and you are definitely not one. Anyone who can type a character class off of a dominatrix is not a prude. However, my theory is you do not like to be the one doing the whipping..."

Her voice was more defensive than she sounded in her mind as she responded, "Are you insinuating that I would be submissive to a man or woman? You are absolutely mental."

"Oh, very much so... for the right man. Anyway, we are getting off topic and I do not have the energy to go digging for porn on the dark reaches of the internet."

Hermione giggled and groaned, "Oh no, it is getting to be that time of night again? Doc, we need to talk about your timing or at least about your lack of shags. They are going to be a wedge in our friendship if by three in the morning you need porn."

"How about we talk about plans for tomorrow then?"

Hermione frowned and remembered her offer, "Oh, shit. I have to go to the zoo with Charlie."

"Charlie Weasley? You are going on a date with the reptile prat?" Dr. FeelGood almost sounded amused.

"I never said a date. When did I say date? We practically beat each other up with words. He is a bit wounded lately and the zoo always makes me feel better as well. I thought it would be a great place to go... as acquaintances."

"I might sneak away from work and take pictures of you from a secluded hiding spot. Catch you snogging the brutish Weasley by the reptile house... because that's where he would likely drag you off too. It would be good black mail material."

Hermione giggled and spoke merrily, "It can only be black mail material if you actually have something to blackmail me with. Charlie and I, we live in different worlds. I have heard about the company that keeps his bed warm."

"Can we talk about something other than Charles Weasley's bed? If I didn't know any better I would say you fancy the bloke."

"Not even close, doc. I can fairly say that the wild Weasley is in a different orbit than me."

The conversation turned to lighter subjects as she assisted him through the trials of the Witch's Amulet. It wasn't complex for her but Dr. FeelGood struggled to get the combinations right and collect the items from the puzzle. It made her realize she either wrote this questline really well, or the doctor was too distracted to play. He was quickly becoming one of her favorite types of company.

0o0o

There was a knocking at her door and the woman rubbed her eyes. Hermione glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was ten thirty. She groaned and reached for her robe before exiting her bedroom. Her flat wasn't tiny, but it wasn't large and oversized for just her either. She had a second bedroom that she kept her books on shelves and a spare bed. Her living room was a nice entertainment area with comfy couches, a large screen tv and tons of movies to choose from.

She glanced through the peep hole at the door and grumbled, "Why did you come so early, Charles?" Unlocking the door, she opened it for him.

He had bags in his hand and handed them to her, "I brought breakfast and I will make some coffee for us." Hermione gingerly set the bags down on the table and moved to go to the bedroom, "where are you going, tech girl?"

The woman turned to him, her cheeks tinted, "I am going to put on some clothes. A silky robe is not the only article of clothing I prefer to wear for breakfast."

She was walking away when he replied, "I don't mind, it might even be good for all day for the right price."

She growled to herself as she shut the bedroom door, "Barbaric Weasley."

Throwing on a tank top and some shorts, she came back out and Charlie almost dropped the plate in his hand, "My god, tech girl, where have you been hiding?"

Hermione sat down and ignored his comment and his eyes, "So what did you bring me this morning?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink," he replied and handed her a plate filled with breakfast items.

Charlie disappeared into her kitchen and she watched as he dashed around and started the coffee. He was unusually quiet this morning and that made her furrow her brow at the man hobbling around the kitchen. "Charles, what's wrong?"

"I just didn't sleep well, I ran out of my meds last night and have a sharp pain going up my hip that would just about kill me." His voice was hoarse and Hermione stood up.

She walked into the kitchen and tucked herself under his arm, "Come now, you sit and I will finish the coffee. You need to stay off your leg."

He huffed and groaned as she set him on her couch and pulled out the recliner for him. Hermione put a pillow under his leg and ran a hand over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. "I much prefer it when you yell at me, Hermione." He called out to her.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Me too, Charlie, but it isn't right to make fun of cripples."

"Your sharp tongue might get you into trouble one of these days," he reminded her and she brought him his plate.

Grabbing a tray for his lap she set it down and made a face, "I wouldn't say trouble... maybe inconvenience, but not trouble." Her smile was warm and Charlie smirked at her. "You never told me what happened with your leg."

Charlie sighed heavily, "It was an accident. I was working with a freshly minted researcher and her husband. He had been in the business awhile and brought her on. She was excited to work with me, but he was not..."

"Oh, I cannot imagine why. She must have been pretty cute," Hermione said a little too sharply.

"I do not sleep with married women, Hermione." He snapped and Hermione went to go retrieve the coffee. "But I will admit I was a bit envious of the man."

"Splash of cream with two sugars?" Hermione inquired gently and Charlie made a sound of agreement.

Hermione came back out and she was holding both their cups. She handed Charlie the blue one and set hers down on the coffee table. The woman snagged her plate off food off the table and sat down in her chair before pulling up a tv tray to set her items on. Once she was settled she waved for him to continue. "So, this beautiful new researcher and her husband were part of your crew. And?"

"Accidents happen out there, it is just something you don't expect. She fell into the river and I dove in to save her. I am lucky I even made it from the crocodiles... she wasn't so lucky." He finished and sipped his coffee, his eyes did not meet hers.

"I am so sorry, Charlie. I probably would have been nicer to you had I known," Hermione's voice was small and he shook his head.

Charlie had a bit of roughness to his voice as he spoke, "I did not tell anyone on purpose. Bill is the only person who knows exactly what happened and no, I am not going to see a bloody therapist about it."

Hermione waved him off and shook her head, "Not my business to tell you when to seek help for your mind. That is a decision you need to make on your own. It took me until this year to admit I probably need it. I still haven't convinced myself to take the next step and find a therapist."

His eyes glinted and he pursed his lips, "One day, tech girl, you are going to tell me what happened, alright? It may not be tomorrow or a month from now... even years... but one day you are going to tell me so I can help you heal too."

The woman gave him a nod and sipped her coffee, "Somehow, I know that to be true, Charles. We have an understanding, you and I. One day, I will tell you."

"Do you make video games because the bad people are always caught and punish properly?" His voice was more curious than anything.

"Pretty close to the truth. Being a victim... I yearned to be stronger. I desired to be a hero and so I made a world to fight against the darkness. I suppose if you look at the entire premise of the game, it makes sense. You pick your house, you meet your leader and then you are introduced to your best friend and companion; Terry Porter. Ginny thought it was cute. I also added Fin Beasley later in the plot. Ronald thought it was the greatest."

Charlie chuckled and finished his plate, setting the tray aside before he spoke, "You are something else, tech girl."

"I might add in a Dragon Keeper named Edmund Beasley for the next one," she teased him and he shook his head with a big smirk.

"You are just writing your own books in these games, hm?"

She grinned and nodded, "I am and enjoying it thoroughly. Kingsley lets me have full creative reign because it hasn't steered us wrong yet. I got an email yesterday... we just hit seven million subscribers worldwide. He sent me a big fat bonus check and told me about a party this weekend he was throwing in my honor. I was going to go to Australia, but I really shouldn't miss a party in my own honor for my video game..."

Charlie gasped and pointed a finger at her, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because George told me in secret six months back that he and Angelina were trying for another baby and I had a feeling last night was their announcement. I feel bad I missed dinner, but I was not in the right frame of mind."

"They did announce it. She is three months pregnant," Charlie gave her a single nod and Hermione's smile turned wistful.

"That is good, they deserve it."

Charlie pursed his lips, "You still want to go to the zoo today?"

"Are you in a lot of pain still?"

He exhaled heavily and shrugged his shoulders, "The new normal, Hermione."

She moved her tv tray and disappeared in her hallway, "Now it isn't much, but it should take away the sharpness of the pain."

Hermione came back out with a pill bottle and handed it to him, "You had some stashed?" He questioned and she giggled.

"I did not stash it. I just had left over when I bruised my collar bone. Before you ask, no I wasn't doing anything dirty so don't give me that look."

He still was giving her a playful smile when he voiced, "Well, at least that you will admit. I am quite sure you know your way around the... less conventional parts of the bedroom."

"Don't you dare hit on me, Charles Weasley. I refused to go to the zoo with you if that becomes routine."

He flashed her a devious smirk after taking one of the pills and she glared, "Tech girl, I could teach you how they do things down under if you like. I spent quite some time in the bush."

"Oh, fuck off, Charlie. You would be of no use to me handicapped anyway," she spat and he bellowed out a stream of laughter.

His response was full of mirth when his laughter subsided, "I can find a way, I always do."

"I am going to clean these dishes, get dressed and we are going to the zoo. No more talks of shagging or the like. I don't do sympathy fucks," she retorted and took the dishes from the trays.

His pride was stung, but he wasn't going to sour her mood. "Whatever you say, tech girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was pushing him in a wheelchair and humming to herself. Charlie did not stop her and smirked to himself as he listened to her rendition of a pop song that was popular on the radio. He was trying to place it until she sang a few of the lyrics under her breath.

"I might get to too much talking, I might have to tell you something..."

"You seem to be in a better mood," Charlie remarked and Hermione made sure he could not see her blush.

"I love the zoo."

"I like me better, is that the song?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Yes, it has been stuck in my head since last night," she confessed and he glanced back at her.

He was smiling when he spoke, "Do you have a crush on some millionaire?"

"I do not have a crush on anyone, Charles. I was just talking to one of Ginny's friends about happy pop music I listen to when I am sad. That has become one of my recent ones. Not sure why actually, I suppose it is just really upbeat and happy."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "You fancy this friend of hers. I know that look and you have the distinct appearance of a crush."

Hermione glanced around and thought about what doc had said last night, "He said he was going to come take incriminating photos of us today for blackmail. He called this a date..."

Charlie was almost rocking in his wheelchair with laughter as they stopped in front of one of the exhibits, "Oh, I think I want to meet this guy. I hope he makes himself known if he comes by the zoo today."

Hermione pointed at the handsome blond with his phone in his hand, "What if that's him?" She whispered playfully.

Two blond little girls skipped up to him and he took them in his arms, "Daddy!" The girls shouted.

"Never mind, he doesn't have kids," Hermione sighed and Charlie smirked up at her.

Charlie nudged her and pointed to an older gentleman sitting on a bench further down, "What about that bloke?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "No, I think not."

She pushed him toward the reptile house and she heard someone giggling, "Hermione?" The familiar voice called out.

The bushy-haired woman glanced around and saw one of her old school friends, "Luna! I mean Dr. Scamander..." Hermione trailed off with a grin and the woman gave her a dreamy smile.

"It isn't often someone addresses me by title outside of work functions. Thank you, Hermione. How are you?"

"I have been better, you know the gaming business... How is work, Luna? I know the zoo can be incredibly taxing at times." Hermione declared and Luna gave her a nod.

"I am surprised to see you pushing around Charlie Weasley," she remarked and Charlie folded his arms.

"Not by choice, I have been recovering from a crocodile mutilation." He grumbled and Luna sighed.

The blond spoke simply, "Well, I did hear about that. I was sorry to hear that the American girl did not make it. My condolences. If you do end up staying stationary for a while we do have an opening in our Herpetology department. A man of your caliber would be more than welcome in my zoo. Rolf and Newt brag consistently about your research and thesis."

Charlie was trying to wave her off with a blush, "You do me more than too much justice, Dr. Scamander. Your husband and grandfather in law are legends."

Luna laughed and shook her head before turning her gaze back to Hermione, "Oh, I just came across someone you may remember. He was a Badger in school; Cedric Diggory. He was over by the tiger exhibit earlier. He must be doing well because he was dressed to the nines."

Hermione blushed brightly, "You don't say? Interestingly enough I heard he became a resident at St. Mungo's a year back."

Luna smiled and her walkie-talkie went off, "Alright, duty calls. Charles send me an email with your resume if you are interested in joining us for a year or so." She waved them off as she walked off answering her walkie-talkie. "I am headed over right now..."

"Do you think Cedric is the doctor?" Hermione asked and Charlie frowned up at her.

"He is a doctor, are you being a nutter?"

She shook her head and waved her hand frantically, "The Gamertag on the mystery friend is Dr. FeelGood."

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "My god, what a dumb name. If it is him I am going to have to hold back laughter."

Hermione grinned down at him and nodded, "I have to agree with you. It is quite ridiculous. I think the seventy-two was his jersey number in school. I will have to ask Harry, he would remember."

"Are we actually going to meet up with this Dr. FeelGood?" Charlie questioned and Hermione shrugged.

"If it is him he knows where to find us. You owe me some education on the scaly creatures in the reptile house. It was nice that Luna offered you a job... but I have to ask..." Hermione waited until she approached the door of the dark building. "Charlie, she seemed to know more about your injury than you letting on."

Charlie climbed from the wheelchair and made a face as Hermione handed him his cane, "She does."

"How?"

He ran his free hand through his hair and exhaled heavily, "Well, she knows what the injury entailed because my team was working for one of Newt's branches. I had to report the details when it happened and the doctors had to file the reports with the company. There is a chance I may not be able to do fieldwork for a long while."

Hermione gasped and pulled him in for a big hug, "Charles... fuck." She knew not to apologize because it would make him feel worse.

"Fuck is right," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Did you want to stay with me?" She asked him as she pulled away.

His cheeks tinted and he shook his head, "No, tech girl. I would prefer living with someone who doesn't feel like they have to take care of me. You cannot help yourself. It would not be productive for our banter." He finished and tried a smile.

"Like I would take care of your argumentative arse," she teased and he smirked at her.

"Come on, let me show you, my scaly friends before this doctor shows up and distracts you." He insisted and they headed into the reptile house.

0o0o

The woman had dropped Charlie off at Fred's house before visiting the twins at the café. Hermione knew that he was more than a little exhausted from his travels today. She was silently sitting at the counter and Fred raised an eyebrow in question as he was doing an inventory of the perishable items. He waited patiently for her to speak, but it did not come as she gazed down at her phone.

"What are you so thoughtful about?" He finally addressed her.

She smiled over at him before speaking, "Oh, I was just wondering. Do you remember Cedric Diggory's jersey number in school?"

Fred frowned and shook his head, "No, why?"

"I have been trying to figure out who this doctor character is that Ginny brought to play EoM. He suggested he was going to go to the zoo today and Cedric was there. I did not go looking for him because I did not want to feel stupid if it wasn't him."

George laughed and sat down next to her, "It was like sixty-seven or seventy-five... something weird like that."

Her vision shot to him, "Seventy-two?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "Could be. Oh, that is the number at the end of his Gamertag? Hm, it could be him. I know Ginny said she got familiar to him after James was born and he was one of the residents that checked on her charts."

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "My god... if it was him I would feel so silly."

George scooped her under his arm and grinned, "You will be just fine. A doctor is human still. He may sound like a robotic twit now, but if it is Cedric at least you know your kids would be cute."

Hermione glared at him and shook her head, "Knock that off, Gred."

George rolled her eyes, "It never ends with you... at least if you are going to mispronounce our names call us correctly; I am Feorge. Remember that night we all got sloshed and addressed this issue. Mum was so mad she was throwing things at us."

Hermione giggled, "No, I like it this way. I enjoy your mild irritation."

Hermione received a text and checked her phone. **Hermione, can you just text me back? I miss you.**

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "There goes my good mood."

Fred shook a finger at her, "Just do something crazy and get shagged, Mione. Change your number... do anything but text him back. He is just in town and looking for some familiar tail."

She pressed her forehead to counter and shook her head, "I hate him so much."

"Come over and get drunk with us tonight?" Fred asked and Hermione gazed up at him.

"Who else is coming over?"

"It is poker night. We are closing the shop tomorrow because Wednesdays are always the slowest. Bill is coming over and so is Ron and Harry. We know you have a hell of a poker face." George declared and Hermione smirked.

"Just guys night? I suppose at this rate I am more of a man than a woman. I should just date women too," her voice was a bit stale and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Just come over around seven. We are ordering pizza. We have beer and the purse is a hundred dollars."

The woman beamed and gave him a motion of agreement, "Alright, that sounds better than moping at home."

"Maybe I will have Ginny call up Cedric and see if he wants to come too," George mumbled scratching his chin.

Hermione blushed and frowned at him, "Don't be cruel."

Fred leaned over the machine and smirked at her, "That might be wicked fun. Watch you torture yourself to ask if it is him or not. This Dr. FeelGood has your panties in a twist. Does he talk to you about the dark recesses of your mind?"

Hermione pressed a finger to his nose, "No, he doesn't. He just is... honest."

Fred glowered and pushed her hand away, "I am extremely honest. I have told you already I wouldn't mind shagging you silly, woman."

Hermione giggled and sighed, "Not really. Trust me, Fred. This is a mess you do not need in your life." She stood up and stretched her limbs. "I am going to go shopping for a dress I need for Saturday's party. You should have gotten the emails. I am, after all, the guest of honor."

George stifled a smirk, "Dress appropriately tonight. We are not going to go easy on you because you are a female, Mione."

The woman bowed formally, "I will be more man than you both tonight. I bid thee ado." She left the café after that.

George shook his head at his brother, "Don't you realize why she won't shag you?"

Fred folded his arms, "Why?"

"Because she watched you almost die, you, dipshit. She saved your life and you don't even realize she doesn't want to drop her problems on your lap. She will always be your biggest fan and never want to hurt you. She doesn't need another savior complex."

"But if that isn't unconditional what is, Georgie?" Fred gave him a smile and his twin shook his head.

"Don't you think she would always worry that it is she saved you instead of actually something real? Give the woman a break."

"Hey, wankers," Charlie grumbled as he walked through the back entrance. "Did, tech girl go home?"

"She went to buy a dress for Saturday. She is going to play poker with us tonight," Fred told him and the crippled Weasley hobbled over to the counter.

Charlie waved at his brother standing at the espresso machine, "Get me something strong? I need a boost."

"Charles, did she mention at length about this Dr. FeelGood?" George inquired and Charlie groaned.

"She was still going on about him when I went up the stairs?"

Fred pursed his lips as he made a drink for Charlie, "Yes, she seems quite smitten. She would never admit it, but she is."

Charlie smirked and shrugged at him, "That must bite your ginger ballocks, Freddy."

George raised an eyebrow at his older brother, "So, did Ginny tell you who it is?"

"No, but it is hilarious to see everyone trying to figure it out. I should ask Ginny to tell me under the condition that I don't tell anyone." Charlie was chuckling and Fred made a face as he handed him the coffee.

"We should get you to play EoM so you could meet him," Fred murmured and Charlie knew why he would suggest that.

"You just want me to do some digging for you because I have the time. If I can get Dr. LameName to tell me who he is I could tell you. No, I don't think I will waste my time with a video game without getting something in return."

George leaned closer and glared at his older brother, "You seem awfully happy about the mystery. You aren't participating in this, are you Charlie?"

Charlie burst into laughter and sighed, "Oh, Georgie... if I was, do you really think I would tell you?"

Fred scratched his chin, "I think he knows something."

Charlie smirked and spoke, "Well, you never know. I do have a Ph.D., but that is here nor there."

George waved him off, "Now you are just yanking our knobs, Charlie."

"Ph.D. in Wildlife Biology... specializing in Herpetology... Charlie, are you this doctor character? From one brother to another, please tell me?" Fred muttered to the stocky Weasley.

Charlie shrugged and tapped the counter, "Guess you should ask Ginny. I enjoy torturing you, my little brothers."

George shook his head and chuckled, "He isn't smart enough to pull this off just to fuck with Hermione. That would be cruel anyway. He wouldn't lie to her like that for very long. He has the same twitch you do about her, Fred. That's why he went to the zoo with her today."

Fred agreed, "Very true. He isn't that much of a twit."

Charlie's expression was amusement, "I am glad we can agree that I wouldn't fuck with her like that. Now, maybe I would shag that little nerd silly, but definitely not be cruel to her."

Fred glared at him after washing his hands and shook a finger at him, "Charles, leave her alone."

"She is safe from my wiles, Freddrick. I am not going to be dipping my nib any time. Hermione doesn't need a new pet project."

"Pet project?" George echoed and Charlie exhaled roughly.

"Chances are I am not going to be out doing fieldwork for a while, fellas. The last thing I want tech girl to do is to worry about my welfare. No, I am happy to just keep her at bay where she belongs. I don't need to bugger her up any more than she thinks she is."

George furrowed his brow and rubbed his neck, "Seems she has a habit of making Weasleys stumble about blindly in her presence."

Charlie chuckled and gave him an agreeing motion, "More than you know. I only have use of one good leg."

They laughed and a few young men came in to look at some of their card collection. George started to help them and that was the end of the discussion. Charlie all the while tried to figure out the urgency of this Dr. FeelGood for the gamer girl. He would have to investigate tonight when she came over. Fred must have had the same idea because he gave Charlie a nod and started cleaning up the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

The guys were sitting around the big circular table and drinking their bottles, waiting for the woman who was running late. There were tons of jokes each of them could say to a woman running late due to shopping, but the room was a bit empty with joy. Hermione had texted George and told him that Viktor tracked her down at one of the stores and they got into an argument. Luckily Ron was there with Mandy, who surprisingly, the loud woman shouted at the football star to stop stalking Hermione.

Ron was escorting Hermione straight to Fred's instead of her stopping at home, and Mandy took Ron's car home. The youngest male Weasley was not going to join them because Mandy was uncomfortable about him being out on a weeknight. It was understandable; he worked in a gritty department at the station and had odd hours as it was. Harry was lucky he tested so high because he got in a good niche quickly.

Harry pursed his lips after sipping his bottle, "Does someone want to tell me why Hermione seems so twitchy in her texts lately?"

"Dr. FeelGood," Fred grumbled and lined up his chips.

Harry groaned and smiled, "She got nipped by curiosity then?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man, "You know who this robotic man is?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "I finally got it out of my wife the other night when I threw attitude about an emotional affair."

Fred perked up and glared, "Hey, you have to tell us, Harry!"

Bill laughed and shook his head, "My god, now he's going to be texting you nonstop until he gets an answer."

"I hear she has been talking to the doctor for quite a few late nights now." Harry ignored Fred who was throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

Before anything else was said, Hermione walked in gasping and laughing, "Jesus, Ron. I am up now!" She shouted down at him and he honked before driving off. "Hello, everyone, sorry for my lateness."

Hermione was in a short black mini dress and it was extremely low cut, "What happened to being more man than us, Mione?" George taunted and Hermione smiled and flipped her hair.

She went over to fridge and grabbed a beer for herself as she spoke, "I had to get my licks in when I went with Ron to tell Viktor it was over and to leave me alone. I think I made my point, don't you? I can go slip into something less revealing if you like."

"Ron took your car?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded as she sat down in the empty chair and swigged her beer.

"He is going to bring it by for me after he's done with work tomorrow," she threw a crisp note on the table and folded her legs. "Now are we going to play some poker or is Fred going to keep looking at me like I am dinner?"

Fred cleared his throat and his cheek tinted, "You know the rules, Hermione. High stakes are only allowed if the table agrees."

Hermione leaned in as Bill pushed over a stack of chips for her and grabbed the money off the table, placing it in the box. Charlie was sipping his beer and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope that you aren't taking painkillers with that."

He shook his head and raised his beer, "I will not be getting sloshed, but I am not going to squander a gift. No, just the alcohol tonight."

Bill nudged Charlie, "Besides, this fuck has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. He cannot go with a hangover."

They started the hands shortly after and Hermione's demeanor changed. She was flinty and very conservative about her expressions. Charlie was admiring the woman's competitive nature and even played a few chancy hands against her to see how her bluff faired; she was dangerous. Charlie soon found out why the twins wanted her to come, she was very well matched to him. The Herpetologist was used to taking the table if he wanted to... she played his game well.

"What will it be, tech girl?" He growled as she peered at her hand.

She threw a sum of chips of the table, "I call, wanker."

Charlie knew he had a winning hand, "Last chance for romance," he declared and Hermione leaned over the table.

"Show me yours and I will show you mine," She growled and he grinned at her.

Hermione knew she was flashing quite a bit of skin at the men because Harry cleared his throat and looked away as Charlie set down his hand. "Full house, tech girl."

He was leaning to reach for the large pot when Hermione set down her hand, "Straight, hearts, love. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Sure enough, her cards were as she said.

Charlie's cheeks tinted, "Well, played."

The woman bent over the table and raised an eyebrow at him as she scooped the pot toward her. "Better luck next time." Harry gave Bill a look and the eldest Weasley was sneakily trying to take the woman's beer as he grabbed her cards. "Now, William. I am allowed to get just as sloshed as these wankers here, aren't I?"

Bill pursed his lips and gave her a nod, "Alright, Mione."

"Well, I am going to piss," Harry said and Hermione kicked off her heels.

Harry went down the hallway and Hermione flitted over to Fred and snagged his cigarette pack from the table with the lighter. "I am going to get some air," her voice was smooth and sultry. Charlie stifled a smile and she wagged a finger at him, "You coming, wanker?"

Charlie shook his head, "Not this time, tech girl. I am already wobbly on my feet."

The woman strolled out the door and Bill heaved, "Someone is on the prowl tonight. Claws out and everything."

The stocky Weasley chuckled, "She will keep. Just a bit cheeky and sass."

Bill glanced at her chip pile and shook his head, "Where the hell did she learn to play poker?"

"Me and Ron," Harry murmured as he entered the room, "Of course she knows a thing or two about averages and card combinations better than anyone I know. That's why I asked the twins why they invited her."

Hermione came back in smiling and handed Fred back his lighter, "Thank you, Freddy." she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers over his shoulders.

Charlie smiled as she sat down, "Hermione, tell me something. Other than bragging rights, what motivates you to beat us sods?"

She waved him off with a smile, "I just enjoy playing with you boys. I could care less about the chips."

"I have a little more than an hour to go before I need to catch a ride home," Bill confirmed and Harry nodded.

Hermione grinned and downed her beer, "Let me make it easier for you boys." She said as she went to the fridge for another.

George chuckled and shook his head, "I hope you don't mind losing your money then, Hermione."

"Not one bit, Gred. Bring on your best," Hermione finished and then pounded a good portion of her beer before sitting.

Hermione remembered the first few hands after that but everything went fuzzy after she finished another beer. Her last clear thought was how much she missed this.

0o0o

Hermione groaned and rolled on the bed in a sluggish manner. When she felt warm skin, she tucked herself closer and enjoyed the feeling of a man next to her. The woman had yet to surface enough to ask herself who she was lying next to but could care very little at that moment. He smelt nice with a hint of male that Hermione could appreciate.

"Hermione, come here, darlin'," a gruff voice sounded and Hermione obeyed.

She curled up closer in his arms and nuzzled his chest, "it's too early," she murmured against him.

He chuckled and nodded against her hair, "You realize who you are snuggling, tech girl?"

The woman opened one eye and stared up at the second oldest Weasley. "Good morning, Charles. What am I doing in your bed?" She asked sleepily and continued to cuddle against him.

"You were pissed out of your mind, I decided to share my bed... and my clothes. Your dress would not have been the most comfortable or conservative for you to sleep in." Charlie answered and ran a hand over her back.

"Thank you, Charlie. I did not do anything very... tartish did I?"

"Well, you did very directly tell me how much you needed to get shagged as your hands did more of the talking. However, I am not a young boy and do not sleep with women who clearly are sloshed. It is not a turn on for me. That was well after everyone left."

She let out a throaty laugh before she spoke, "Did I do anything to Fred?"

Charlie was quiet and Hermione gazed up at him, "He was not happy I was taking you to my room. After you stuck your tongue down his throat I felt it was probably more appropriate for you to come with me."

"You are a good man, Charles, thank you," Hermione sighed heavily and turned over so she could bury her face in the pillows. "I should not have drunk so much. Who won?"

"Georgie did. You went all in and everyone decided to join you for the last hand."

"Good, I am glad," she was still talking into the pillows and Charlie flopped on his back. Hermione turned to him and smiled, "Charlie, do you want me to come with you today?"

He gazed over at her and sighed, "Not today, Hermione. They are going to potentially give me bad news."

"You don't need to be strong for everyone."

The man smiled softly at her, "I sure do."

Hermione sat up and grinned down at his half-naked form, "You are incorrigible."

"Tell me something, tech girl," he grumbled and tucked one of his arms behind his head. "You told me how shaggable I am... is that silly drunken fantasies or of sober thinking?"

She blushed brightly and shoved him, "Shut up. I did not say that."

He laughed and nodded, "You did and stuck your hands down my pants. Actually, I was afraid you were not going to take no for an answer."

Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her face, "I am sorry for advancing on you... I am a bit out of sync with that department anymore. Seems the other side of my brain was speaking over logic."

Her phone rang and she crawled over to where it was plugged in, "Yes, Gin, I am alive."

"Hermione! Who did you sleep with? Harry told me you were sandwiched between them and way too friendly to be trusted." Ginny exclaimed through the phone.

"I did not sleep with anyone. No worries. Charlie let me sleep in his bed and did not take my advancements seriously."

Hermione heard Ginny exhale heavily, "What a good man. Thank god. Mione, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I saw Viktor last night and lost my mind a bit." Hermione flopped next to Charlie who did not move or pull her closer.

James was fussing in the background and Ginny shuffled and then answered, "I am just glad Charlie was there. Tell him thank you for me."

"Your welcome, Gin. Anytime, she is a great bed partner," Charlie grumbled loudly.

She laughed into the phone, "Good you are still with him. I was worried you were going to walk home in shame or fear. Charlie may be a wanker, but he isn't horrible."

"I will come by today, alright?" Hermione murmured and glanced up at Charlie.

"Okay. James needs me I will see you this afternoon. Love you," Ginny declared and hung up.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Charles. Let's not get up."

"Can you answer me a serious question? Why are you so interested in this robot doctor?" Charlie asked and Hermione scowled.

She was gazing up at him when she answered, "He, well, he just gets it. He understands me. I don't think twice about when we are talking. I was skeptical at first, but I don't know... I don't feel like I have to protect him from my buggered mind."

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if he didn't measure up? I mean someone like Cedric or anyone for that matter could easily disappoint you and be mortal and error."

Hermione curled into his side and rested her chin on his chest, "I don't know. I know I am buggered up and I know that I cannot help myself. I control everything and relationships have been difficult for me. Shagging is difficult because I grow attached. That is why I am alone and lonely at the same time."

"I was in Morocco quite a few years back and this woman... god, she was a ten. Anyway, I was completely gone for her and she told me something." He paused and she rolled her eyes.

"Does it get bigger than that?"

Charlie groaned and tried to hide a smile, "No, she said to me, 'Char, you know why you like lizards so much? They never cease to amaze you. Don't find a girl who is a great shag and only a great shag, find a woman who makes you feel like lizards and heartache are all but forgotten.' Silly woman shagged me after and let me go on my way. I was still a youth and she was an older woman. She taught me a good lesson on love."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Which was... don't trust a woman who calls you Char?"

He belted out cheerful laughter and shook his head, "No, silly tech girl. She taught me that you won't know anything about what you want until your obsessions and flaws become second rate to them. I enjoy ladies... they enjoy me... but love, well, love is something I don't share easily. Dora broke my heart enough in school."

Hermione's eyes grew, "What? You dated Nymphadora in school?"

Charlie nodded and smiled, "Clumsy little girl with her dyed hair a different color every week. I asked her out by saying she was my favorite chameleon."

Hermione sighed and beamed up at him, "I wish I would have seen you at school. You probably were quietly mischievous. You and William probably pulled secret pranks like the twins used to boast about doing loudly. It is funny we have never met before now."

"You would have hated me. My parents are certain I will never marry because my obsession with animals was so odd. My mother doesn't mind it, but my father, he is certain I will be the stag who wanders the longest. He never told me that, but he has that smell about him when we talk about my personal life."

Hermione sighed heavily and her mood dropped, "I, well... my parents are fickle." She didn't look him in the eye and tucked her face downward.

Charlie ran fingers through her hair, "It's alright. You really don't have to be this warrior princess for me, Hermione. I am not breakable. I just have a bum leg, but I am quite sure I can handle whatever you throw at me. Plus, I get cool points for taking care of you, remember?" He tried to lighten the mood and she breathed heavily.

"Only Harry knows how lonesome I truly am. I think he is worried about me. He never tells me, but Ginny mothers me plenty. I feel as though I never really... I didn't come out of that room, Charles." Her voice was but a whisper and he sat up.

"Hey, look at me," He ordered and she stared him as she sat on the bed. "You are not broken, alright? That didn't kill you or make you unlovable. Whatever bastard told you that you were not capable of being loved needs to be beaten. I see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. You are a wonderful and magnificent human. We all get a little banged up through life, but it is about the journey and who we bring along with us. Like your game, right?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears when she nodded, "Yes, I know."

His hand cupped her cheek and his lips had a small curvature to them, "If anyone knows about coming back and not feeling like themselves it is you, but you came back better. I don't know if I would be able to tolerate you any different than you are."

She grinned at him and wiped her eyes when he pulled away, "Alright, Charles. Your pep talks work." Her form pressed to his and he grew rigid a moment before hugging her back.

"You do me a favor today?" His voice was a soft rumble.

"Hm?"

He spoke with a playfulness when he responded, "You think about how much fun it was to kick my arse at poker. I don't think I have ever been schooled so well."

Hermione pulled away from him and laughed, casting her face to the ceiling, "I did ruin you, didn't I? That was so much fun and I missed being around everyone. I spent so much time away, I forgot about my family."

Charlie sighed heavily, "I know the feeling. Sometimes when you are just trying to live life you forget about the home you had before things grew gray. I loved my life and being out in the field. Traveling to different countries... exploring jungles... but it was a lonely venture. It is refreshing to be around the chaos."

She kissed his cheek and crawled from the bed, "You are just fine, Charlie. Thank you for being good to me. It is the first time in a while someone took care of me for a change."

He sat there and scratched his chest, "Are you leaving?"

Hermione's expression was filled with contemplation as she answered, "I think it might be best if I do. Do you not want me to?"

"No, I don't."

Hermione gave him a smirk and put her hands on her hips, "I am not going to sleep with you, even sober."

Charlie chuckled at her attempt to make the tension lessen in the room, "I would settle for you sucking on my knob a bit. I am all for letting you get off first; I support feminism."

That made her roll with laughter before she could reply, "Careful, Charles... I might hold you to that next time." She disappeared out the bedroom and he heard her enter the bathroom and shut the door.

He collapsed to the bed and rubbed his face before checking his phone. His first text message just about kicked his teeth in.

 **You are such an arsehole if you shagged her, Charles. Just please remember how gentle I told you to be with her... She isn't one of your girls.** Harry sent that at eight this morning and he shook his head.

The second one he got was from Bill. _**I hope you didn't do anything I would tell you not to, Charlie. She was not taking no too kindly when we left and you looked very pleased with that... even you couldn't hide that.**_

The last one was from Fred ten minutes ago. **She is just going to see you the same way as all of us. Another Weasley she won't sleep with, brother. Don't get your hopes up, even if she is laughing and smiling... that is her MO. Dr. FuckFace is her new fantasy. Not that I blame you, she is... Hermione. The fighter and absolute goddess. Just like in EoM.**

What they all seemed to be oblivious to... was that she was the last woman Charlie would ever do that too. He sighed heavily and toss the phone on the bed as he heard her speaking gently to Fred in the living room. She giggled at something he said that Charlie couldn't make out and then he heard her final words.

"Take care of him today? He won't let me but he may need you. He took care of me, it is the least you can do, alright?" She declared and Fred gave her a sound of agreement before the door opened and shut.

"Breakfast?" Fred called to his brother and Charlie exhaled.

The man entered the room and Charlie frowned, "Is it going to come with a side of guilt or scolding too?"

Fred grimaced and shook his head, "Not this time, Charlie. You did right by her. I have no complaints."

Charlie laughed and seemed slightly surprised, "All because I didn't shag her?"

His younger brother grinned boyishly, "Something like that. Come on, I will take you out to breakfast before your appointment."

"Wine and dine me like one of your French girls, Freddy!" Charlie exclaimed and the Weasley brothers started their long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got your number from Ginevra a couple of days ago and wanted to wait to text you. There are moments in time when we find ourselves completely at a loss for what to say, this would be one of them. Hello, Hermione, it is your favorite robotic doctor.**

Hermione laughed and showed Ginny after she read it that afternoon, "What did you tell him, Gin?"

"I told him the truth. You are being obsessive and want to communicate with him." Ginny mused and Hermione folded her arms.

"That is absolutely rude! You do not go telling a man that someone is obsessed with them!"

James fussed so Hermione rocked him a bit as she sat in the rocking chair. "It turned out fine. He was pleased with you wanted to further your communication... but I don't know if he will ever be ready to out himself." Ginny said as she was wiping down the entertainment center and not looking at Hermione.

"Over a video game?"

Ginny glanced over at her and frowned, "In general."

Hermione sighed and texted him back. _How are you doing today, doc? I know I wasn't on last night. I had a family engagement to deal with._

She was a bit put out by Ginny's honesty, "Gin, do you think this is wrong? If he is that honest with me, why won't he just talk with me?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her in question, "You really think that you would be interested in this person if he wasn't hidden behind a screen?"

Hermione got another text. **I am... exhausted. As for last night, I was working a double so I was not available. At least that worked out well.**

 _I am sorry that you are so tired. It is something to be proud of when you are so dedicated. So, I am going to confess something. I slept in a man's bed last night. No, we didn't shag, but it felt... normal. I haven't felt normal in quite some time._

Hermione made a face as she sent off the text, "To answer your question... I am not sure. We all hide behind something don't we?"

The phone beeped and Hermione checked it as Ginny took her son from the rocking woman. **This family engagement somehow got you to sleep in a man's bed? Interesting family dynamic.**

She blushed brightly before texting him back. _Well, I am not related to the Weasleys. I got sloshed and one of them decided to take care of me. A first for me in several aspects. I don't usually drink after being upset and I did. My knobhead ex-boyfriend all but cornered me when I was out buying a dress for a party Saturday._

"He is being quite the texter today," Ginny mused as she placed her son in his rocker chair for him to have some alone time with his hanging toys.

"I suppose," Hermione murmured and rubbed her face.

"Something happened, why are you almost reluctant?"

"Well, Charlie said something to me today. It made me feel... different," Hermione huffed softly and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

The redhead was careful with what she said next, "What kind of difference? What was said?"

Hermione's phone beeped and made her jump before looking. **I am glad that someone was looking after you. I cannot say to the quality of the man... probably a typical Weasley. However, I am glad you are much better today. Matters of the heart are always fickle.**

 _He is a very good man. I was on the fence about his behavior at first, but then I realized something. He is just as hurt as I am. It is relatable and knowing that has made me understand him. I feel horrible he won't let me help him, but I get it... You don't want to be weak with someone who you feel like you need to be strong with._

"He told me... I wasn't unlovable. Ginny, does your brother think more of me than a cutely annoying nerd?" Hermione raised her vision to the redhead.

Ginny was blushing and Hermione had her answer before she said anything. "I cannot say."

The message came in and made her brow furrow farther. **It is easy to protect those we care for. It is harder to let them care for you as openly as you wish because a hurt heart can cause a muddled mind to break. There is a reason you chose video games and storytelling, Hermione. One just needs to take the time to play through the story to understand your own.**

"I am going to ask you again and this time I want a semblance of an answer. Ginny, who is Dr. FeelGood?" Hermione's voice stirred with confusion.

Ginny's eyes grew and her lips thinned before she spoke, "I cannot tell you, Hermione."

"I am going to go get some coffee and speak to Fred," Hermione said with a nod.

"Alright, Mione, see you later. Don't forget we need to go dress shopping for me tomorrow." Ginny had a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and said, "Well... I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Ginny." She kissed the redhead and ran fingers over James's cheek before leaving for Fred's flat.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting at the table when the men walked in. She had a cup of tea and the pot was sitting on the table with two empty cups in front of empty chairs. The Weasleys glanced at each other before she sipped her tea and waved them in. "Good, I was waiting for you both."

"We can see that, what's wrong?" Fred questioned and sat down.

"Sit down, Charles," Hermione's voice was crisp and he knew something was up.

Charlie was using his new cane, a more permanent addition to his wardrobe, and helped himself to the other seat with a cup. "Tech girl?"

"It has occurred to me that both of you could help me with the query," Hermione pulled out her phone and handed it to Fred. "Do you recognize that number?" Hermione questioned and Fred shook his head.

Fred handed the phone to Charlie who pursed his lips and gave her a head shake, "Why does this mean so much to you?"

She took her phone back and sighed, "I just wanted to know. For a split second I had hoped... it doesn't matter." Hermione sipped her tea and rubbed her face. "What did the doctor say?"

Charlie poured himself a cup of tea and fixed it up how he liked it, "I won't regain full mobility... quite possibly ever. Enough to walk without a cane eventually, but rock climbing and spelunking are of the past." His voice was hollow and Hermione gasped and walked over to him; her plight forgotten.

She didn't care if he wanted it or not, the woman pulled him in for a large hug and kissed his cheek. "Charlie, oh, Charlie... fuck. Is there anything I can do to make your night better?"

He nodded and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, "Stay with us? Watch movies and play your game... just stay? Poor Freddy has had to deal with my grumpy arse all day."

Hermione erected herself from him, "Alright, if you give me the time to run home and grab my things. It won't take long!" She kissed Charlie's cheek and rubbed Fred's shoulder as she walked by him. "Shall I pick up some ice cream on the way back over?"

"That sounds great, Mione. I will cook dinner," Fred murmured and Hermione gave them a smile.

"Don't miss me too much, it will only take me about an hour. See you soon," with that, she left the flat and Fred's demeanor changed immediately.

He folded his arms and glared at his brother, but waited in silence to be sure she was really gone before speaking, "Something you want to fess up to now, Charlie?"

Charlie's phone rang and he pulled it out to gaze down at the text. _Ugh! I am so torn up for my friend. What a life change he is going to have to make. Maybe if you would actually tell me who you are you could give me a second opinion?_ He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Is it her? Dr. FuckFace..." Fred growled and Charlie nodded.

Charlie texted her back, her name on his phone was Belle. **If you are speaking about Charlie Weasley, he is a patient of my friend's... unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done, Hermione. He will adjust, he has a very good friend to be there for him.**

"Why, Charlie? Why the lying and hiding?" Fred inquired when Charlie put his phone down.

The older Weasley rubbed his face, "It just started off as a joke. I wanted Ginny to show me the game and I didn't want anyone to know I was playing it. I wasn't planning on us getting along. I wasn't planning on enjoying her company and I sure as fuck was not planning on her growing attached to my alter ego. Circumstances have now led me to not being able to deny her communicating with me."

He received another text. _I just wish he would let me... I know he doesn't want to be weak with me. I wonder what he really truly desires. I am going to go and help them be happy tonight so we may not talk much._

 **That is very honorable of you. I am sure he appreciates it beyond measure. Anyone would be fairly lucky to have you in their life.**

"That right there... that is why she cannot seem to get you out of her head, brother..." Fred's voice crept near his ear as the man was spying over Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you tell me how to admit to her I am this man without breaking her heart and I will gladly do it."

Fred patted Charlie's shoulder, "That is going to be rough, no matter what good idea you come up with... the longer you wait, the harder it is going to hit her. If you really do fancy her, I suggest you shit or get off the pot, Charles. She obviously fancies you."

"Fuck," Charlie hissed and pressed his phone to his forehead. "Send me a sign? Today has been too much to deal with this shit."

His phone buzzed and he checked it. _Sorry for the pause, I was talking to Ginny. She gave me a great idea for tomorrow. I think even Charlie might like it._

"My god, this woman is gonna buy me a house if I don't stop her, right?" Charlie asked Fred who was sipping his tea.

Fred chuckled and nodded, "She has a habit of overcompensating for someone who is in pain."

Charlie scratched his chin, "My theory to that is she is so empathetic to their misery that she tries to make them smile. Just a theory."

He texted her quickly. **Just remember small steps, Hermione. You sound to be the woman who likes to jump 4 or 5 stairs at a time.**

Fred tapped the table, "Why not just tell her?"

Charlie glared over at him and tilted his head, "Have you gone bloody mental? If she doesn't get upset and cry she might just stab me. I am the last person she would want this doctor to be. I am absolutely not what she is looking for, Freddy. She needs a real doctor or a millionaire who are willing to take care of her because she thinks she is broken. We have talked at length about her state of mind. You are right, I am just another Weasley... I said it before."

"If she finds out it is you before you tell her she will be completely furious." Fred rubbed his neck and smiled at him, "You must really know how to talk to her. That must stroke your pride a bit?"

Fred got a text and checked his phone before he started laughing and shook his head. "This fucking woman, look."

He handed his phone to Charlie and there was a picture of Hermione. She had on goofy sunglasses and a top hat and a sticker mustache. The text said, _'Do you think this would be too much?'_ Charlie laughed hard and shook his head.

"Tell her I called her an idiot but cute," Charlie said as he handed Fred his phone back.

Fred texted her and gazed over at his older brother with amusement, "Do you think there is a reason she hasn't asked for your number?"

Charlie frowned and shook his head, "No... actually, that is weird isn't it?"

The younger Weasley raised an eyebrow and smiled, "It gives her an excuse to walk over here, doesn't it? Hm..."

The other man waved him off and moved to stand up, "Come off it, Freddy. She is Hermione Granger." Charlie took his cane in his hand and moved to go to the restroom.

Fred gazed down at Charlie's phone that went off with a text message. He glanced back at the hallway before he picked it up to read the message from her.

 _Alright, well, radio silence tonight. Have a wonderful evening and enjoy whatever you will be doing. I am going to make an introvert smile a bit, hopefully. Not to say that is a far stretch... I am dressed like an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot none the less. I will talk to you tomorrow._

Fred smirked and shook his head, "If I didn't know better, I would say she knows who she is talking to."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was lounging on the couch with Charlie as he was rubbing her feet absentmindedly as she talked about her next project. The woman was completely oblivious to the documentary on the tv that Charlie had turned on. It was about dinosaurs that held similarities to mythical creatures in lore and documents.

She was still in her ridiculous top hat, sticker mustache and even had a t-shirt on that looked like a suit. Charlie had inwardly wondered if she was trying to be as cute as she really was. He was finding himself making excuses to make her smile and it was improving his mood, even to his mental scolding for doing so.

"I just think it would be incredible to add in a new capacity to travel. What do you think about fireplaces?" Hermione asked and Charlie frowned at her.

"Fireplaces? As in jolly Santa Claus?" He sounded critical and she giggled.

"No, not as in Santa Claus. As in a network of travel. We could also use hippogriffs." Hermione murmured and wrote down on her notepad.

"Call it something silly like Floo," Charlie insisted and Hermione giggled with a nod.

She chewed the tip of her pen before responding, "Yes, it would be cute. You can already use brooms to fly short distances, but it would be nice if we add in more areas to use several ways to travel."

Charlie made effort to hide a smirk, "What if you had a whole area designed around dragons? A place designed just to find out about them. Research and collaborate with them. Then possibly you could ride of them later if you learned about them enough?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and grinned, "And Edmund could be the top researcher? A Dragonologist. That would be a fun expansion. It wouldn't be a big one but it would be so much fun. It could be a free one and we could make the hatchlings available to buy after you complete the main questline. The money we make from the dragons could go toward RSPCA! The tax benefits would make that worth it alone!" She paused and saw him nodding with a smirk.

"The expansion would be on a reservation. Learning about the different sources of magic from the scaly beasts... I could call the expansion... The Wild Skies of Romania! It could be based out there..." She started scribbling away and her smile was bright and infectious. "You are brilliant Charlie! Maybe I will have my own Dragonologist come in and help me. He could teach us a thing or two about scales and tails..." She gave him a wink and he shook his head.

"You are too much tech girl," he said and she exhaled with a smile.

Her phone rang and she frowned down at it before answering, "Granger speaking. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy had sent me over the models for the new cave crawl and I am less than impressed. I am emailing them and I need your notes on them if you do not mind. I know you are on vacation but it would be nice to have your input before the weekend." Kingsley reported and Hermione giggled.

"Of course, I will take a look and send you back my notes within the next day or two."

Kingsley laughed and sighed, "Always willing to work. Have you decided what the next project is going to be?"

Hermione cleared her throat lightly and made a sound of agreement. "I am thinking dragons in Romania. A whole free expansive attachment to the game outside of the main plot. We could sell hatchlings for charity. I will send you my detailed idea after I have worked out a few more of the kinks."

"Very good idea, Granger. I am looking forward to it, enjoy your evening." Kingsley sounded and Hermione smiled at Charlie.

"I think I will, have a good evening, Sir," Hermione finished and hung up the phone.

Charlie tilted his head and smiled, "Good news I hope."

"I just have to gaze at some models Draco did for some of the creatures in the new cave dungeon I created. Want to help me?" She inquired with a playful expression and he chuckled.

"What does this cave entail? It isn't like that ridiculous forest thicket dungeon is it?" Charlie spoke without realizing what he was saying.

Hermione scowled at him as she pulled out her laptop, "Charles, I thought you didn't know anything about my game?"

His cheeks tinted and he gave her a guilty smile, "I have been listening to George and Fred talking about it. They are pretty interested in the new expansion."

She moved to sit next to him and huffed, "No, this is a very important plotline one. You will discover the second Horcrux in here after a small questline introducing the fundamentals of the reason why Lord Voldemort is so very evil and first encounters with his followers, the Death Eaters. The first one you encounter without knowing what it is in the Chamber of Power at the end of this more recent expansion. The last boss is a giant legendary basilisk that threatens the school."

Charlie shook his head and his expression was befuddlement, "How, Hermione? How do you dream up such things?"

The woman smiled up at him as she loaded up her email, "I don't know, Charlie. I just enjoy adventures. I like it when the righteous are able to beat evil."

His eyes were searching hers for something, "And what of this?" His voice was unsure as his fingers pressed against her sternum.

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink and her eyes were bright, "There is no room for love when you are a hero. It makes it muddy, doesn't it?" Her email sounded and made her jump, "See it is already here."

He pulled away from her and watched her pull up the models she was talking about. One of the snakes was pretty generic as it slid in and out of a giant skull. Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head, "That looks entirely boring. He could have used markings from an anaconda and it would have looked more menacing."

She smiled over at him and flipped to the next model and Charlie waved, "This boy has no clue how to model snakes. Do you see the mixture of the blue and green? That is god awful. Have him look up the Neon Blue Garter snake for references on neon colors if he is going to do that to a beautiful snake."

Hermione went to the last image of reptiles and Charlie gasped, "Now this one... this is a good one. Komodo dragon mixed with a croc and I am assuming a dinosaur influence for limps. That is a scary fucker. Tell him a grey pallet with orange eyes would make it more striking."

"Did you want to do my job for the day?" She teased and he grinned boyishly at her.

He tugged a lock of her hair, "I won't do your job, but I will give you my opinion as a man with a Ph.D."

Hermione frowned at him and tilted her head, "You have a Ph.D. in what?"

"Wildlife Biologist who specializes in Herpetology, tech girl."

"So, you are Dr. Charles Weasley?" He could see the teasing expression grow and he gave her a nod.

"Don't tell anyone, however. They may actually think I am smarter than I play to be."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Charlie, I am actually impressed. I didn't realize..."

"That I was intelligent?" He finished and her blush grew scarlet.

Fred came out and saw her gazing at Charlie with fascination and a bright blush. His brother was looking at the woman with a careful expression and wasn't sure if he should interrupt. "I just am a bit shocked. You are so... well, so rough." Hermione confessed and Charlie chuckled.

"I am a bit more than what I seem," his response was a bit defensive and she giggled and shoved him lightly.

"Alright, I will give you that one," she realized they were being watched and turned to Fred. "Fred, did you know he had a Ph.D. too?"

Fred nodded and smiled before flopping on the couch next to her, "He doesn't like to make his siblings look stupid, so, he doesn't brag about it."

"Next you are going to tell me you have secretly been playing my game," she leered at Charlie and he cleared his throat.

"Of course, tech girl. I didn't want to embarrass anyone by showing them up so I have been doing it in secret."

Hermione feigned despair and leaned against Fred, "What are we going to do? He is just too much. We must find him his own place, Feorge."

Fred grinned down at her and shrugged his shoulder, "Well, it wouldn't be a long stretch to assume he might be your secret admirer?"

Charlie gaped at Fred but recovered quickly, "If I was, do you really think I would have called myself something so silly?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Only if you were trying to make some sort of a weird point. I am going to get something to drink, you boys need anything?"

"Nab me one of those fizzy drinks you brought?" Fred questioned and she nodded.

"Me too, please?" Charlie said and Hermione stood up and bowed.

"At your service, Weasleys." She announced and left for the kitchen.

Charlie grabbed his cane and swatted his brother with it, "You fucking wanker."

Fred rubbed his arm and glared, "Just tell her, you fucking pussy!" He hissed and Charlie groaned.

"I am working on it! Don't cock block me and I won't have to recover like that again."

Fred leaned over to his brother, "If you think about shagging her before telling her I am going to chop your ballocks off."

Charlie rubbed his face in frustration, "You really think I am in the position to shag her? Don't accuse me of that, Freddrick."

Hermione returned and sat between them and handed each of them their drinks. "So, since dinner is in the oven and we have ice cream for later... shall we pick a movie?"

"What about that one with that actor you think is agreeable... who is that again?" Fred offered and Hermione swooned a bit with a smile.

"Chris Pratt," Hermione sighed and grinned over at him. "Which movie though?"

"I thought you said you didn't like gingers?" Charlie growled and Hermione burst into laughter.

"He doesn't have red hair, it's light brown." Hermione retorted and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"It is pretty red in guardians," he seemed slightly envious of her crush.

Hermione tugged his hair and shook her head, "No, not red. Just glorious and handsome. A nice head of hair. Let's watch Jurassic World?" Hermione asked Fred who nodded.

Charlie was still a bit sour at her prodding, "I haven't seen it."

She gasped and smacked his arm playfully, "You haven't seen a dinosaur movie and I have? Absolutely horrible. We need to correct this now."

Fred turned it on and she sipped her drink. "This is one of her favorites. If she doesn't talk, don't worry, she isn't having a heart attack..." Fred teased and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Sit down and shut up, Freddy. Enjoy the bloody movie like you always do."

They sat there and watched the movie. At first, Charlie was unsure about watching this fantasy man... but he soon started to relate to him and realized a few things. Hermione Granger did like a bit of wildness in her life. This character was rough and bold, but a bit tender. He secretly started to wonder if that was how she saw him. Hey, it could be a possibility right?


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione decided to take a shower and put her bag in the spare room. Charlie said he would sleep on the couch and allow her the privacy. She was wrapped in one of Fred's fluffy maroon towels as she walked into the room. She was not expecting Charlie to be changing clothes and stopped dead at the doorway as she watched the man pull up a pair of sweatpants over his delightful form.

His back was to her and he did not see her until he turned for his shirt. "Oh, hello, tech girl. Like what you see?" He jabbed with a small smile.

"I am sorry, I was not trying to..." She sputtered and went to leave.

His voice was softer when he spoke, "Don't, it is alright."

She stood there a moment and frowned with a bright blush, "I- well- Charles..."

He reached for his shirt and cane before moving toward the door. "I was just leaving," he breathed and her eyes grew as he stood in front of her.

There was a moment where she thought he was waiting for her to decide what she was going to do. The woman felt oddly warm and her heart was pounding. His icy eyes seemed to be reading her demeanor. "If you will excuse me," his voice was a rumble and she gulped as he reached by her for the doorknob.

Hermione found her voice, "Charlie."

"If I don't leave now, you and I both know I won't," He warned her and her cheeks glowed in the dim light. "I- Hermione- you know I don't want to be that guy." He paused and touched her face. "You deserve better than that, sweet tech girl."

She bit her lip and tried to find the words, "Do you want to?"

Charlie grinned boyishly, "You are silly for asking that. Anyone would want to with you, Hermione. You are a masterpiece. I just don't want to take advantage of your kind heart."

Hermione took the green light; she grabbed him for a kiss and Charlie had to brace himself on the door. He groaned as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and ravaged his unprepared mouth with her tongue. The man knew very well this could end badly if he let her have her way. He almost didn't care with how delightful she tasted.

"Wait," he panted when she pulled away for a beat. "Hermione, darlin', you are not going to make denying you easy."

"Charles, I don't want you to say no, I want you to take me to bed and shag me silly," her voice was pointed and he chuckled and exhaled.

"We shouldn't, you know that. Not in my brother's flat and definitely not right after I got bad news. I will think the only reason you did this was to make me feel better." He said and stood up straight, a few paces away from her.

Hermione gave him a devious smirk and went to unwrap her towel. "I think I can change your mind, Charlie."

He cleared his throat and went to the door, "I am going to pretend you didn't say that, tech girl."

The Herpetologist opened the door and heard the towel fall. "Charlie?"

He inwardly groaned and turned back to her, only staring at her eyes, "Yes, Hermione?"

She giggled and folded her arms, "I will be out shortly."

He left quickly and shut the door, taking a deep breath. Any other time and that woman would not have been standing after... she would have been screaming his name, over and over again. Hobbling over to the couch, he flopped down and adjusted himself just as Fred came out of his room. The younger brother collapsed in his chair with a grin.

"I suppose you are going to enjoy sleeping out here tonight?" He asked and Charlie rubbed his face.

"If she doesn't invite me in there with her," Charlie grumbled and Fred frowned.

"Don't give away all my secrets, Charles," Hermione came out and sat on the couch, her feet in Charlie's lap. She was in almost unreasonably short shorts and a tank top which made both Weasley's sneak glances at her form. "I do hate it when someone gives away plotlines."

Fred frowned and scratched his chin before asking, "Were you planning on shagging my brother tonight?"

Hermione gazed over at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I find it funny that he tells me no. So, I do what any devilish woman does... I keep seeing if the answer stays the same."

Fred's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed, "You keep asking him to shag you and he keeps saying no?"

Charlie was not enjoying this conversation at all, "The first time does not count, tech girl. You were drunk and I do not find sloppy shags to be fulfilling."

Hermione just smiled and turned to Fred, "So what time do you work tomorrow?"

"I am working the afternoon with George and will be closing by myself. Want to come keep me company tomorrow evening?" He asked with a playful expression and Hermione giggled.

"Depends on Gin. I have to take her and James out for shopping and we are dragging Charlie along with us. Ginny wants to get a new dress for my party and I am quite sure Charlie doesn't have something... nerdy enough for it."

Charlie thinned his lips and looked quite perturbed, "I never said I was coming to your party."

Hermione looked over at her and tilted her head, "Why, you don't want to celebrate my achievements?"

She knew he was pouting, it was a miserable thing, but secretly she enjoyed it. "You just need an excuse for a fall back in case your Dr. FeelGood doesn't show up?" Fred asked and Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"I didn't invite him yet." She pulled herself off the couch. "I am going to grab some ice cream. Any takers?"

Both Weasleys murmured agreement and she walked into the kitchen. Charlie was sulking and Fred wondered about how this was a bad idea for her to be here. "Give me your phone a tick," Fred said simply and Charlie glared.

"Why?"

"I want to see it for a moment," Fred sounded and Charlie did not move.

His phone beeped and his eyes grew, but when he checked it, it was only Ginny to his relief.

 _Charlie. Harry wanted me to remind you to take your right meds tonight... aka don't shag his friend instead of sleeping._

Charlie laughed loudly and shook his head, "I know I am a wanker, but this is just bloody insane. Why on earth would she pick me to shag out of a handful of choices she has? She is Hermione Granger... way more deserving than attention from a broken man with a busted leg."

There was a clatter behind them and Hermione stood there scarlet, she had dropped one of the bowls on the ground. "Oh! I- um- well, let me get another bowl!" She exclaimed, so embarrassed that she raced back to the kitchen.

Charlie smacked his face and grumbled, "My timing is not what it used to be."

Fred was chuckling and started to clean up the shards of the bowl that broke on the ground. "Brother, you are going to really have to work on this."

When Hermione reappeared, she had a towel and bent down to clean it up. "I have it, Mione," Fred told her and she waved him off.

"I made the mess, go sit down."

Fred did not argue and sat back in the chair, silently having a wordless conversation with Charlie. The older Weasley was not pleased by his missteps. He had been very calculated not to expose her to too much and tonight was only blurring the lines he had built. "Tech girl." He finally said.

"I will be right there, Charles. I am just cleaning up this mess and I will sit down with our ice cream." Her voice was stiff and unnatural.

Once she was satisfied with the mess being cleaned and the shards were off the floor, she went back into the kitchen. Hermione was back in the room with the bowls and sat down after handing Fred his. She did not look over at Charlie when she handed him his bowl. It was torturous for him and he was mentally beating himself up for it.

"Fred, be a good brother and go get my meds off the nightstand? I forgot to take some and I am feeling a bit pained." Charlie spoke simply, but Fred gave him a nod and left the room. "Hermione."

She stayed focused on the dark screen of the tv as she ate, "Hm?"

"I did not mean to offend you."

She still was not meeting his eyes but gave him a small smile, "You didn't. I understand."

"Do you really? Do you understand why I haven't the heart to use you as many of our friends and family assume I would? You are the last person I would ever hurt like that. We understand each other, don't we?" His voice sounded agonized, even with him trying his hardest to stay steady.

When her eyes met his they glittered with emotion, "I know that. I understand that it does make me a bit less attractive to know how buggered up I really am... I just... I wanted to feel normal again."

He set down his bowl and leaned closer to her, "Don't you get it, tech girl? You are better than normal. You are fierce and loyal and beyond a shadow of a doubt, the greatest woman I have the pleasure to know. It isn't right for me to just shag you and let you go on your way. I would be insanely jealous to hear of the better man you nab after you are bored with me."

Her eyes changed and her brow furrowed in intense displeasure, "You have no right to say those things, Charles. No right at all." She placed down her near-empty bowl and moved to leave. "The definition of 'better' is to be of more excellent qualities. I highly suggest you do some research before you assume your quality." With that, the woman left and went into the spare room. "No, Fred. Just leave me alone, please." He heard her say loudly to him and the Weasley left the spare room.

He walked out and set the bottle on the table. "I suppose it is safe to assume you buggered up?" Fred asked but his lips were thin.

Charlie grabbed his abandoned bowl on the table and shook his head, "I suppose so. Which doesn't surprise either of us, does it?"

His phone buzzed and he glared down at the forgotten device on the table. Belle. Reaching for it he opened the message.

 _Tell me something? Anything good? I could use a good story or even something fantastic and foreign. Anything to make me stop feeling so torn._

He wanted to chuck his phone and scream. How does he know just when to strike him in the ballocks without realizing it?

 **Hermione, why are you upset? You told me you were going into radio silence.**

He figured he mind as well be her support if he couldn't be anything else. He destroyed the shot he had with her by being an arse. It was typical of him. He did that with Dora, what made him so different now?

His phone vibrated and he read the next text to rip his heart out. _Do you think that I am shagable?_

Fred grew curious as to the messages his brother was cringing to, so he walked behind him to read. "Answer her with a resounding yes!" Fred breathed sharply and Charlie shoved him.

He turned on the tv and increased the volume, knowing good and well they wouldn't be heard. "If I do she will assume we have met recently."

Fred nodded and held out his head, "Clearly the point."

 **How about you send me a recent picture, my mind is fuzzy... Yes, I am inserting a secretive innuendo somewhere in there.**

Her reply was almost immediate with a very alluring shot of her in her pajamas... Charlie gulped and Fred grinned wickedly.

 **I have to argue against my better interests and say most definitely.** He wrote in reply.

 _Okay. Well. How about that something good?_

Charlie sighed and shook his head. **I once met this woman from the states. She was this bubbly little creature who had the ambition to become a writer. Followed me around like I was a creation of divinity, but not for the reasons you assume.**

 **She batted for the same team as me. We became close until her girlfriend and I decided to work together. That was a large mistake because this blond-haired siren... she was not a single team player.**

 **She ended up in my room, in starks, waiting for me. Now, I am not a foolish man per say, but I can be just a man. Lucky for me, that night I was hosting a gentleman's night and she was the starting show for three other men. That little blond ran out, barely able to get her dress on before leaving, completely embarrassed.**

 **Work became far more livable after that when she decided to calm her affections. Of course, the men who had witnessed her carelessness... they took free jabs... And that is the reason I do not trust a woman with a butterfly tattoo.**

Fred chuckled lowly and flopped on the couch next to him, "So is this what you do?" He whispered and Charlie nodded.

 _That whole story for comments about a butterfly tattoo... which was never mentioned! Doc, we are beyond that, aren't we? But... it did make me laugh. Do you have anything else?_

Charlie smiled and shrugged at his brother, "This is why I cannot just leave her alone, Freddy. I don't have to think twice with this." His voice was breathy but full of mirth and ease.

 **Did I tell you I had an imaginary friend when I was a child? His name was Sonic and he was a Hedgehog. Yes, the one you see in video games is a lie. Sonic was a real chum.**

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed, "You two are morons."

They heard Hermione laugh loudly and Charlie grinned brightly, "This is so much better when I know she is truly laughing."

 _Tell me, do you plan on seeing a therapist about your delusions?_

Fred ruffled Charlie's hair, "I am going to hit the sack. Be nice to her."

Charlie nodded and sighed, "I promise."

 **Without a doubt. More often I have to tell myself lately... you have created quite the complex.**

They texted back and forth for an extended period of time and eventually Charlie had found comfort in her happiness. If he couldn't be the better man, he could at least be her biggest fan, from afar. It was that thought that made him ease into a heavy sleep after they said good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie woke up first. He knew that because Hermione had yet to get up and make coffee and tea. He grabbed his phone and saw that she had texted him early in the morning.

 _Good morning, Doc. I don't want to climb out of bed, want to join me?_ He was slightly stunned at her forwardness.

 **Hermione, you are a funny woman.**

He was running a hand over his face and sighed. "What am I doing?"

"Charlie?" He heard her calling from the room.

The man climbed off the couch and grabbed his cane before walking into the bedroom. "Tech girl, are you alright?"

Hermione had sleepy eyes and patted the bed, "Come snuggle? Just that, nothing else." She made it clear and he smiled.

Charlie crawled into bed next to her and she cuddled up against his bare chest. It was soft and gentle. It was that vulnerability he loved about her. It was Hermione. She ran her fingers through his chest hair and exhaled lightly.

"You are always so warm, Charles," she murmured and he nodded against her hair.

"Comes with the territory of being cold-hearted." She glared up at him and he chuckled, "I was kidding, Hermione."

Hermione shoved him, "Stop that."

Charlie waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her bum, "This, right here, that is a nice thing to get behind."

Her blush gave her away and rolled her eyes, "Now you are grabbing my ass but won't shag me?"

"Precisely. You have been flaunting it, I thought I would give it a test drive."

She giggled and gave him a challenging stare, "Just remember, if you touch certain places on my body, I am going to touch you there as well."

His hand removed her bum and laughed, "Alright, tech girl. That is fair."

Fingertips were gliding on her back and she gave a sound of approval as he rubbed her. It was beautiful for him and he had not known anything quite so lovely... and he had seen some pretty things. Soft frilly women. Rough armored women who were bossy but kittens in bed. Anything in between, but never so lovely as she.

"Charles, what would you like to wear for my party?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Absolutely nothing," he responded with a big toothy grin.

"We have to match if you are going with me. We would be a spectacle," she told him and his reaction was puzzling. Hermione smiled at him and shrugged, "be my date?"

Now his frown increased and his lips thinned, "why?"

"Because I want you to?"

His eyes searched hers and he had so many questions, but only one came forth. "You could do so much better than a crippled man as your date. Why have me?"

She patted his chest and shrugged, "Why not? You are Dr. Charles Weasley. My favorite reptile man."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "Fine. But I am not wearing some frilly suit."

She reached for his arm and shook his hand, "Deal."

"How about you get on something cute, we get up and meet Gin for breakfast and go shopping?" Charlie offered and Hermione gave him an agreeing motion.

"Alright, Charles," she leaned up and kissed his lips before climbing out of bed. "I am going to the restroom."

When she disappeared from the room her phone went off and Charlie frowned. He wondered it and snatched the phone off the nightstand. The man saw that she received a text message from Ginny, but refused to go through her phone and set it back down. He scratched his chest in thought and got up to go through the drawers on the dresser.

Pulling out a shirt and some jeans with a pair blue boxers, he tossed it on the bed and huffed. "I hope this becomes easier."

He hobbled over and collapsed in a sitting position on his bed. Hermione knocked and came inside. "I am just going to grab my things, Charles."

The man smiled and waved her off, "You do what you need to, love."

She disappeared with her bag and phone quickly, leaving the Weasley alone in the room. Her phone rang and she frowned and answered. "What's up, Gin?"

"Hermione, when are we supposed to meet? I am starved."

"Charlie wants to meet for breakfast. Want to go have breakfast at the Leaky Cookpot?" She offered and Ginny made a sound of agreement.

"Yes, absolutely! Shall we meet there in twenty minutes?" Ginny offered and Hermione sighed.

"Twenty minutes and if you get there before us, order a tea for me and coffee with cream for Charlie."

Ginny was silent for a moment, "Alright, Mione."

"Love you, Gin. See you soon."

"Love you too, Mione." The phone disconnected and Hermione sighed.

Hermione went into the bathroom and started to change as she got a text from Doc. **What is your favorite color?**

 _Purple. A bright violet._

The woman sighed as she slid on her sundress which was lavender and slid on the flats she had in her bag. Hermione brushed her hair and conditioned her curls quickly before walking back into the living room. Charlie was standing there with his hair in a messy bun and a band shirt. Hermione smiled as his eyes ran over her form.

"Tech girl! You clean up so nicely!" He exclaimed and she put her bag down on the couch before grabbing her purse.

"You look... handsome," she teased and he chuckled.

"Shall we go meet my sister now?" He held out his hand and she nodded.

Taking his hand, he kissed her knuckles and released her so they could go.

0o0o

They were sitting there and Charlie had taken a break from his breakfast to hold the fussy baby for Ginny. He was softly humming as the girls ate and talked about life. Ginny had just caught Hermione up on the latest happenings of some of their old classmates she kept in touch with. The brown-haired girl was eying Charlie every so often as he tended to the child.

"Mione, Luna emailed me about some zoo Halloween Party coming up. She did not have your email so she invited us all through me." Ginny declared and Hermione beamed.

"When is it, next weekend?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, "So you want to go?"

Hermione finished swallowing her food and gave her a nod. "Of course, I love her masquerade parties."

"I sent her my resume yesterday, under the recommendation of my former supervisor." Charlie declared simply.

Hermione frowned over at him and Ginny gasped, "You are going to go work at the zoo?"

Charlie nodded and smiled, "I have a feeling her husband told her to take care of me after what happened. I got a large settlement from the company I was working for that Newt owns. I tried to decline it but Rolf argued it was important that I am alright and well suited."

Hermione smiled at him and tilted her head, "Maybe we should find you a nice flat?"

Charlie scratched his beard with his free handed and shrugged, "Quite possibly. I would want it to be local. I was looking into possibly getting a motorcycle as well."

She rolled her eyes and Ginny groaned, "Really, Charlie?"

He grinned boyishly at them and winked at Hermione, "Yes, most definitely."

Hermione stifled a curved smile, "Always need to be reckless."

Hands went to Hermione's shoulder and she jumped. "Good morning, cutie." She turned to see Eddie Carmichael.

Hermione stood up and hugged him, "Eddie! Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked him and he grinned at her.

"Well, you are not the only one Kingsley sent on leave for work exhaustion. Seems a top developer needs time off too." He responded and held her out in front of him. He teased her and she blushed, "Absolutely incredible, Hermione. My god, if I didn't know any better you were trying to impress me enough to ask you out."

"Feel like sitting with us?" She offered and he smirked and nodded.

Charlie did not like this young, good-looking man sitting next to her so friendly. Eddie had his arm over Hermione like they were lovers and it was distracting. "So, I take it you are the only Weasley I don't know. I am Eddie, I work with Hermione. I am her top grunt worker." He told Charlie and shook his hand.

Charlie made the handshake firm and gave him a steady expression, "Charmed I am sure. Dr. Charles Weasley, Wildlife Biologist."

Hermione smiled over at Eddie and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in my neck of the woods? Usually, you are out at your lake house on your time off."

The dark-haired man gave her a playful expression, "I was hoping to run into you before I got so new threads for your party."

Hermione giggled and Charlie was inwardly growing furious. "That is just like you. Oh! Charles gave me the greatest idea for a new expansive addition. Dragons, Eddie. A whole new area to explore and discover them. I am writing out the details."

Eddie chuckled and sighed, "That would be just like you to always make my job harder," he jested and Hermione sipped her tea.

"Flying on dragons does sound incredible," Ginny murmured and went to go grab her son from Charlie.

Eddie turned to Ginny as he ran fingers over Hermione's shoulder furthest from him, "Are you enjoying the new expansion, Gin? Did Harry like the banter between Romulus and Canis that Hermione wrote?"

Ginny giggled and nodded, "Most definitely. I think it got him a bit choked up though when Terry showed up and they got paternal with the boy."

"That's our girl, always about the bigger picture," Eddie murmured and smiled at Hermione. "Hey, if you are going to be available tomorrow, would you like to do lunch? I have something I want to talk to you about." Eddie spoke to Hermione who tilted her head.

"Not like Draco with his wanting to have a physical working relationship, right?" She asked and Eddie bellowed out a stream of laughter.

"Hardly. That tool... he is so dense. It is something game related. If I wanted just a physical relationship... I would have already made that apparent."

Hermione gave him a nod and he gave her a single armed hug, "Most definitely then."

"I won't keep you from your day, I just saw you and decided to come say hello. It was nice to meet you Charles. See you on the game sometime, Gin, tell Harry and the twins I said hello." Eddie declared as he stood up.

The woman waved at him and voiced, "I will text you. See you tomorrow, Eddie." The man left for the front of the restaurant and Charlie dropped his defensive posture.

Ginny had a puzzled expression as she spoke, "Mione, when did Eddie... get hot?"

Hermione blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders, "About a year ago after he broke up with Cho. It was his 'get fit and not looking back' mantra that made us go more natural in the cafeteria. He is quite the looker now."

Charlie cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, "He fancies you a bit?"

Hermione waved him off, "He likes his women like you do, Charlie. Quick and loud."

Ginny was a bit shocked at her dismissal of both of the men, "Well, people change, Mione."

Hermione exhaled and said, "Well, they do, don't they? Hm, I suppose he did seem a bit flirtier today than usual. Then again, I don't usually wear anything but power suits at work. Who knows, maybe Eddie is the doctor..." She wiped her hands on her napkin. "I will be right back, I am going to run to the restroom."

Charlie glowered when she disappeared and Ginny shook her head, "Charlie. You need to tell her. If you don't then she is going to just assume and lose interest. Eddie was definitely staking a claim today."

Hermione's phone was on the table and buzzed. Ginny never thought twice about checking Hermione's messages, they were pretty open about things. She unlocked it and saw a text from Eddie. **You looked awfully cute, Mione. Let me know when you want to meet up tomorrow. Wear that dress or similar... It actually makes me jealous of this "Doc" character you told me about.**

Ginny was stunned, especially after Hermione had suggested Eddie might have been the doctor. "What the fuck..." She murmured and left the message to see something completely shocking.

"What's wrong? Did he send her a bloody dick picture?" Charlie growled and Ginny shook her head.

"No... that isn't what- Jesus, what the fuck." Ginny couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I am going to run to the bathroom while you decide if you are going to tell me," Charlie spat and rolled his eyes as he left the table.

Ginny put her phone down and was chewing on her lips. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. What was Hermione playing at? "Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded.

The woman sat back down and Ginny glared at her, "I went to check your phone and you got a message from Eddie. That drew my curiosity and I found something. Hermione, is there something you want to fess up to?" Ginny asked pointedly and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Well, I suppose there might be one little tinny thing..." She trailed off and Ginny snorted.

"Oh, just a little thing? When did you start this?"

Hermione sighed heavily and looked around before leaning in, "Not long... I will tell you in the fitting room later, alright?"

Ginny nodded as she saw her brother approach, "You promise?"

"I promise, Ginny. I will tell you everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny felt like a damn secret keeper. Hermione was getting ready at their house for her party because Ginny offered to do her hair. She wanted to tell them both to stop being complete morons, but she knew they wouldn't listen. The redhead was curling Hermione's hair as Harry took care of James.

"Mione, don't you think that this has been a bad idea?" Ginny tried to start.

"How so, Gin?"

"You know very well what I mean, Hermione."

The brown-haired woman had been very calculated, "All will work itself out tonight. Don't you think? I invited Dr. FeelGood, but he had prior plans, unsurprisingly."

Ginny made a face and shook her head, "This is ridiculous."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Very true."

"Do you think Charlie will be dressed appropriately?" Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a clue, he wouldn't show me what he picked out," Hermione finished her makeup.

Ginny sprayed her hair with the hairspray and gave her a nod, "You look very beautiful, Mione."

Hermione turned to her and winked, "Enough?"

Harry peeked in the bathroom and cleared his throat, "Very much so, Mione. Charlie is here."

The woman beamed brightly at Ginny who exhaled heavily. "I am going to finish my makeup, I will be right out."

Hermione strolled from the bathroom and saw Charlie holding the baby, "You know little man. I was on the fence about your kind for some time, but you have sold me. You are not as diabolical as I thought."

"They tend to do that. Teddy about kills me," Hermione murmured and Charlie turned fully to her.

His jaw dropped and he lost every thought running through his mind all at once. "Who are you?"

Hermione was dressed in a dark purple dress that went well above her knees. The dress had a sheer fabric that ran the length of her legs over the dress itself and split in the middle. The woman was wearing tights that had small shoe prints walking up and down her legs in odd directions like the Marauder's Map. Her neckline was extremely low and her chest was well pronounced.

"Hey, good-looking, glad to see you dressed up for my party." She told him and admired the man in a black button up shirt with a violet tie.

James fussed and Harry took him from Charlie, "Always making a statement, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

Charlie collected himself enough to close the gap and hand her a beautiful oriental hybrid lily. It was light in comparison to her outfit but he smiled, "I cannot let a flower outshine you, now can I?" He teased and she giggled and shook her head.

He tucked it behind one of her hairpins in her updo and she voiced, "You are a silly man, Dr. Charles Weasley."

The Weasley nodded and offered his arm, "Are you ready to go? Harry and Ginny will meet us down in the car."

Hermione gave him a motion of agreement as the man did his very best to walk straighter, "Charlie, just use your cane." She said pointedly and he glared.

"No, I am going to do this right, Hermione. I am heavily medicated so we will be just fine."

She rolled her eyes and took his arm, "Alright, stubborn arse."

He grinned and nodded, "You wouldn't have asked me to come if you didn't want some arm candy anyway."

"Whatever you say, Charles," Hermione grumbled as they walked out the door.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and shook her head, "They are bloody gits," she declared and Harry nodded.

"We will stop off at Andromeda's to drop of James and then hopefully one of them will find their ballocks enough to talk about it."

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that, Harry."

"Wishful thinking, Gin."

"You are going to lose the flutter, are you alright with that?" Ginny giggled and Harry nodded.

"Most definitely."

0o0o

There were many times that evening that Charlie wanted to confess. She would schmooze with bigwigs, borderline flirt with coworkers and was magnetic. He wanted her all to himself, but she did not exclude him at all. She made it very clear that he was the most valued company.

She pulled him on the dance floor and his nerves were getting the best of him, "Tech girl," he murmured as he held her and she gazed up at him.

"Yes, Charles?"

"Why are you going to all this trouble?" His voice was soft as they awkwardly danced and her heels shifted gently to his sway.

She grinned up at him and rolled her eyes, "Just giving you a taste of what you have been missing out on."

"Mind if I cut in, Doctor?" Eddie's voice sounded and Charlie tilted his head at the well-dressed man approaching.

Charlie cleared his throat and let the man take Hermione in his arms, "I will go grab us some drinks, darlin'."

Hermione nodded and Charlie slowly walked toward the bar. He watched her twirl and dance with the man as he ordered her a white wine and him a mint water. He leaned against the counter and observed her talking to the clean-cut man as the violin played a cheery run. "She looks cozy," Harry's voice rang on the air and Charlie smiled over at him.

"He is a tosser. She is just being Hermione."

Harry ordered a beer and leaned next to him, "Are you going to tell her yet?"

Charlie scrunched his face and sipped his water before responding, "You think I should?"

The taller man chuckled and patted Charlie's shoulder, "I think you need to make her happy. If she asked you to, you should do whatever it takes tonight. This is the first time she has ever made a point to seek affection from someone."

"You know I am not going to shag her, Harry. I am not boyfriend material."

"Oh? I had the feeling you would say that, but my rebuke will tick you off." Harry shrugged it off.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and Harry smirked, "What would that be?"

The man in the gold tie spoke quickly before sipping his bottle, "Someone under a different name has been texting her like her boyfriend..."

The Weasley grunted and grumbled, "Don't start, Harry."

Eddie escorted Hermione over and the woman smiled brightly at Charlie, "Hello, there, reptile man."

"I retrieved a white wine," he produced the glass from the counter and she beamed at him.

"I was just telling Eddie how your bravery is immeasurable. Getting me wine and not knowing the outcome of my preference?" He could see clearly that she was jesting and Eddie smirked.

"It is a gift, tech girl. Your pallet declares you prefer sweet to dry. Moscato to be certain," Charlie gave her a challenging look and she giggled.

Turning to Harry, she furthered the banter, "Did you know he had this skill?"

"I did. Charlie doesn't want anyone to believe he has a bone to him that observes people as much as lizards." Ginny declared from behind them and Hermione scooped her under her free arm.

"From what I hear, you must have developed that skill in your experiences abroad, Charles," Eddie spoke simply and Hermione's cheeks tinted pink.

"Mione, get your butt over here! You owe us a dance!" George shouted from the floor and Fred waved.

"Duty calls. The brothers of calamity and chaos are summoning their deity." Hermione snickered and excused herself after setting down her drink.

The DJ had gone from soft and formal to a bit of pop and dance music a few tracks ago. Most likely due to the Weasley twins slipping the wild-haired woman a couple of large bills. Hermione was dancing with both of them in a fun and giggly fashion as they mockingly danced like morons. For a split second, it felt like this was years down the line and they all were just family... but Charlie knew better. Good things did not last for him.

"So, Doc, how is the scales business these days?" Eddie asked as he grabbed a whiskey neat from the bar.

Charlie glared at him, "What did you call me?"

Ginny and Harry cast glances at each other. "I think he was trying to be funny, Charlie."

Eddie shrugged and spoke simply, "Hermione has been calling you that. I just found it to be a funny nickname. How did you ever come up with such a mental Gamertag anyway?"

Charlie paled and he scowled further, "What?"

"Oh, never mind. My apologies," the man dismissed it and cleared his throat, "I am going to go see about those cauldron cakes they made like EoM." He walked with a slow stride away and Charlie caught his smug look.

"What was he talking about?" Charlie questioned the two Potters.

"He is obviously being a prat, Charles," Ginny tried to evade the conversation but Charlie pointed a finger at her.

"You know good and well you cannot lie to your older brother, Gin."

Harry's expression was very conflicted as he said, "Well, we all know that. You and Bill do not make the keeping of secrets very fair game in this family."

Charlie was growing livid, "Tell me now. There is a reason he walked away like a bloody wanker."

Ginny thinned her lips and sighed, "She should be the one to tell you, Charlie."

Harry shook his head; he knew this would never end well if he didn't intervene, "Charles, Hermione had Draco look up your account Wednesday afternoon. She admitted to Ginny that when she found out it was you... she wanted to see what you would do about it before saying anything. She wanted someone to tell her... so she could talk about it and no one would break your confidence, so she played along."

The Weasley was glad to have the bar to lean on. Learning that for the last couple of days she had known and still... she just let him? He did not have an excuse to be angry with her... he was lying to her as well. She did what any computer nerd would, she found an answer when no one would provide her with one. However, Charlie was furious and as he watched the blond brat cut in and escort her over to a few other people... he decided it was best to leave.

"I am calling it a night. Have a good evening," Charlie grumbled and started to move toward the exit.

He was confused. He was baffled that she willingly followed his deception. Charlie was actually afraid and did not want to admit it. This woman had gone to lengths to let him do things at his own pace without interference. No wonder she did not plague conversation about this mystery man anymore. She knew who he was. Her affection had increased not because of his injury but because she understood him? He couldn't be certain.

"Charlie!" Hermione shouted as he got to the door.

He turned to see her striding to him with a smile until she saw his expression. "I am going home, tech girl."

"Why?"

The redhead shook his head, "We aren't fooling each other anymore. We both know this wouldn't work. I know."

Hermione pursed her lips and voiced gently, "I wasn't going to say anything. I told them not to... Not only is it wrong... it happened to have not been the most legal way for me to obtain information. I wanted you to decide when you were ready, Doc."

"Don't worry, I won't sue you because of it. I understand why you did it... I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

Hermione chanced a few more paces toward him, "Because, Charlie... the last thing I ever want you to think is that I found this ingenuine." She gingerly placed her hand against his chest.

He pulled away from her and his voice was but a pained whisper, "I am sorry, Hermione. I am not who you are looking for. You need someone who isn't going to hurt you. I cannot be your Dr. FeelGood... He was- he was only good at a distance."

Charlie left through the door before she could even reply... "Charlie." She whimpered and bit her lips to hold back a wave of sadness.

"Mione?" Hermione heard her name and turned to see Fred. "Oh, no... don't cry." He murmured as he raced to her.

She clung to him and dug her face into his chest, "Freddy, I just want to go home. This was such a bad idea. I should have never had even told anyone I knew it was Charlie."

His suspicions were confirmed as he held the woman in his arms, "Alright, I will take you home."

"Thank you. I just can't deal with this tonight." He checked to see if his brother had left before bringing her out and catching a cab back to her flat.


	16. Chapter 16

The woman was sitting at a table as she read the latest news on video games and technology. She had gone into radio silence with everyone including Harry for the last three days since Fred left on Sunday. Hermione made a mistake, a large one. Maybe she should have given up the ruse immediately and scolded him for it... but she just couldn't. After thinking about it, she realized how much she did like Charlie.

"Hello, kitten," Eddie declared as he squeezed into the chair across from her.

She smiled over at him and spoke, "What are you up to, Mr. Carmichael?"

The waiter walked over and poured her some more hot water in the teapot. "Thank you." Hermione murmured and Eddie folded his arms.

"What can I get you?" The young man asked and Eddie waved him off.

"I just need water," Eddie said with dismissal and the waiter walked off. "So, you have been avoiding me."

Hermione sipped her cup and nodded, "Oh, yes, of course, I have. You ruined my plot. I still respect you even though you cock blocked me." Her voice was very light despite the subject.

Eddie exhaled and made a face, "Hermione, he wasn't going to tell you. We talked about this at lunch."

"Maybe so, but I don't have time to dwell. Did you read my article?" Hermione asked and flopped the magazine in front of him.

 **Who said Women don't rule the world they create... including this one.**

It was a detailed article about her rise with the game she helped innovate and create. Kingsley gave her an amazing amount of praise for her diligence and amazing hard work as his newly appointed partner in crime at the company. Hermione smirked as Eddie read on in surprise. "Wow, this is big."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "Oh yes, I have gotten several emails already. Interviews, requests for being a guest speaker about intelligent women at work... I am quite the topic of conversation. A great distraction from my failure at another attempt at relationships."

Eddie thinned his lips, "I cannot apologize enough. I was a douche."

Hermione nodded, "You were. And I am going to retain my leverage over you. I expect my expansion to be a masterpiece just the way I ask for it. No argument."

Eddie groaned and rubbed his face, "What you emailed me is... it is going to be a hazard to code, Hermione. That is the entire game that we are going to have to update and change."

She leaned over the table and raised an eyebrow, "And I told you what?"

"You told me that I was asking for it..."

The woman gave him an agreeing motion as the waiter set down his water and her plate of breakfast. "Thank you, John," she told the man who smiled and gave her a nod.

"Anything else, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head and lifted her fork, "Thank you."

"I didn't ask you here because I want your knob, Eddie. I brought you here to bring my insanity to life. You are going to do it. No question. I already sent my plans to Kingsley and he approved of the work. I suggest you go in this week to tell your team what I want up before March. I have nothing else to distract me now." Hermione's voice was rough and stern.

Eddie glared over at her, "And you showing me your article was to prove a point; you are a ballocks buster if you want to be."

Hermione smirked and rose an eyebrow, "Yes, now, you are going to do what I want done. There are things that you will learn and one of them is this. Nothing worse in this world like a woman's scorn. Best get to work, Eddie. The game isn't going to code itself and you will help create one vision of mine."

Eddie left without another word and Hermione sighed, glancing at her phone. Dozens of text messages, but none from him. Hermione shook it off and pursed her lips before continuing her breakfast. She had decided over the last three days to envelope herself at work regardless of her vacation from it. The woman worked hard on her plans and ideas before structuring them out and emailing them to the proper people.

She was almost finished with her breakfast when she saw Ginny and Charlie enter the restaurant. Hermione wasn't going to say anything or make a motion to say hello. She made a few emails and sent them out before she noted someone was standing next to her. "So much for letting me know you were here." Ginny's voice was prickly.

"I am sorry, Gin. I got busy with work," Hermione did not look at her and pointed at the article with her fork.

"You only work this hard when you aren't happy," Ginny responded and Hermione raised an eyebrow as she set her fork down.

When she turned to Ginny, she saw Charlie standing with her, "I am fine. No need to worry about me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make."

John was about to walk over with her check and Hermione waved him over quickly. "Miss Granger," he declared and handed her the billfold.

She tucked a large note in it and handed it back to him. "Keep the change. I must be going. Make sure you seat them in your section. They are my family." With that the woman stood up and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I will come by for dinner sometime. I love you," Hermione murmured before kissing James on the forehead and walked out of the restaurant.

Charlie scowled at turned to his sister, "What is she doing?"

Ginny shrugged and sighed, "No one quite understands her. I think she is conceding."

Charlie shook his head and spoke with regret, "I wish I would have known better, Gin."

0o0o

Hermione was sitting at her computer and her people started to log in. "Hermione!" George exclaimed and she giggled.

Fred was next to speak, "Jesus, Hermione. Where have you been?"

"I have been busy as a new co-owner of my company. Tons of things Kingsley has been emailing me for confirmation and teaching me the ropes." She mused and even then, was going over emails.

"Mione, you need to answer text messages. No excuse to not talk to your family." Ginny's voice was still sour like earlier that morning.

"Leave her alone, it isn't like she doesn't have shit to do." Hermione stopped dead at his voice.

"Good evening, Charles." She could not hide the tone of pain in her voice. "I just popped in to see how you all are enjoying the expansion." Her recovery was almost flawless... almost.

"I don't care if you are busy, Hermione Granger. You have no right to disappear." Harry said with a stern assertive tone.

She was going to avoid confrontation, "Anyone see my article?"

Fred chuckled, "You minx, of course, we did! Some of our regulars asked when you would be in next so they could get your input on EoM."

"Charlie is looking for a new flat," Harry offered, trying his hardest to keep her on the subject.

"Congratulations, Charlie. I think I am as well, actually." She replied and Ginny gasped.

"Why? Where are you moving?"

"I might be doing some traveling for the Ministry of Magic. A company does need a flashy smile when prissing about with press releases. It won't start until after the new year, but Kingsley says since I am the face of EoM, I should probably be the one to release our new free expansion. I want to get something a bit... less maintenance for when I am gone."

"What new expansion? You just released one?" Harry sounded annoyed.

Ginny giggled and clapped, "Oh, Mione! What is the next one?"

"Please clue us in?" George asked.

"Dragons." Everyone was silent and Hermione pursed her lips, "I said dragons, guys. You should be shouting from the rooftops."

"Get the fuck out of here, Fred. I cannot run this dungeon with your backseat driving." Charlie spat and everyone heard Fred in the background.

"Tell her, you fucking pussy!" His yell was far, but everyone heard it.

It was obvious that Charlie had yet to master the mute button. "I think I am going to go early." Hermione murmured; she still felt pained regret for how things went.

"No! Stay, Mione!" Ron entered the conversation and Hermione sighed heavily. "I haven't played in ages." He tried to coax her.

"We want to do a tabletop night," George was trying to persuade her to stay engaged.

"Email me and I will see if I can squeeze it in. I have tons to do tomorrow." It was a lie. She was going to stay home and sulk.

"Tech girl, get your ass in this game. You know that lying never solves anything."

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Of course not, Doc. That is why you did it, right? That is why I did too. It never works and only hurts people which we were more than happy to sabotage ourselves in doing. So, I will be honest. I am leaving because I buggered up and will not sit around and try to be the better person when I miss everything about those lies. I felt almost normal and now I need to go back to what I know. Work." She snapped sharply. "Now if you will excuse me. I have Jane Eyre on DVD calling my name. Good night."

She logged off and Charlie let loose a grumble, "Fuck."

Ginny's voice was heavy, "She only watches that movie when she wants to cry..."

"My god, how did things get so wrong?" Harry said, his voice thick with sadness.

Charlie had nothing more to say than an echo, "Fuck!" He could be heard throwing something against the wall.

"Fuck is right. You fucking idiot," George responded.

0o0o

"Normal is just a setting, not a lifestyle," Fred told her as they walked to the café.

It had been quite a few weeks of her being absorbed that he decided to visit on Saturday. She was deadpanned at the Halloween party and made excuses for every dinner Molly tried to invite her to, but Fred did not take no for an answer. Charlie moved out this last week and Hermione finally felt it was safe enough to go back to the café.

"You are correct," Hermione told him as they walked closer.

"I am seeing someone new."

She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Is she someone I will like?"

He grinned brightly and nodded, "Alicia, from school. You liked her, I am sure."

Hermione shoved him and giggled, Freddy! I am so happy for you! I had a feeling if you both reconnected you would hit it off."

"She told me that you emailed her... thanks, Mione. Always looking out for me."

Hermione pulled him to her and kissed his cheek, "Fred, I didn't give you a second chance for you to squander it. I love you and need you in my life."

He scooped her under his arm and sighed, "We just need to get you happy too. A couple of wee ones and a nice house... maybe a cat."

"I have a cat. I just got him a few days ago." Hermione said and Fred rolled his eyes. "It's true! My therapist told me I could use a therapy animal. I went and found this adorably ugly cat and named him Crookshanks."

"You are seeing a therapist?" That news was a surprise to him.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I started just after Halloween. Twice a week for now and we have been going through some deep and complex notions in my personality. It has been overwhelming but good."

He chuckled and shook his head, "That is good. A bit mental that it took this whole thing to start your healing process, but good."

She stopped him just outside the café and bit her lip, "I think... Freddy... I am quite sure that he was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish it was different. I wish I could have told him then that I didn't care about how unsure he was without my own fears taking wing because we made each other better. He will have to work that out himself."

Fred exhaled and spoke simply, "I know. He will eventually and if it is supposed to work out, it will."

They walked into the building and George had just finished her drink, "There is my favorite witch. I don't care what anyone says, you are a bloody witch who can cast real magic. I saw your interview with Forbes. Bloody wicked, Hermione."

She sat down and smiled at him, "Well, it was the least I could do. They wouldn't take no for an answer."

George noted her changes. She was no longer a bit on the leaner side of thin, but supple and radiant. Her hair was thinned and shortened from the messy curls they usually were. Even her eyes seemed brighter like she had been sleeping soundly these days. Hermione had made a transformation since the weeks of being away.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are seeing someone?" George asked her and she nodded.

"My therapist twice a week. He does wonders for me and I don't even need to shag him or take him to dinner. Talking about my feelings looks to be very healthy as it seems." She said with mirth and George beamed at her.

"Good. I like to hear that."

"She adopted a cat, brother," Fred declared and George raised his eyebrows.

"That is a good adjustment as well."

"I promise I won't do that again, boys. I am going to participate in the family that loves me unconditionally now. Christmas is only a couple of weeks away and I have under good authority that it is going to be a happy one." Hermione said with a nod and George handed Fred a glass of water.

The bell over the door sounded and Charlie walked in with a blond. He hadn't noticed the woman sitting with Fred yet and was chuckling. "No, this is that gaming place I told you my brothers own. A different world over this way."

"London is so different than I thought," the woman spoke with a thick Australian accent.

George frowned and Fred swigged his water deeply, but Hermione smiled. "Who's your friend, Charlie?" Hermione asked and the Weasley stopped in his tracks.

"A former coworker of mine. Jasmine, I want you to meet my brothers, Fred and George and this is Hermione Granger." Charlie recovered enough to introduce them.

The woman at the counter stood up and moved to shake the stranger's hand. "It is lovely to meet you. I hope you don't mind the odd weather of London." Hermione murmured and the woman smiled.

"Quite different, but we come from a breed of adventurers. Wait, you are the woman who owns that gaming company? The one who's stock is soaring through the roof?" Jasmine responded and Hermione blushed lightly.

"I am a co-owner, yes."

She shook Hermione's hand harder, "You are a bloody inspiration! The fact that you rose from nothing with just a simple idea is absolutely astounding. It is a true pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Charlie speaks fondly of you and your accomplishments."

The brown-haired woman giggled and shook her head, "Oh no, don't let him lie to you. The new addition my team is working on is Charles's idea." Hermione's phone went off and she cleared her throat, "If you will excuse me, I have to take this." Walking toward the back she answered, "Hey! I am so happy you called!"

Charlie was watching as she was giggling and smiling. "No, I am free. Did you want to meet up? There is that little ice cream parlor not too far from my flat. We can meet there and get some sweets before we head back there. Oh, yes, of course! I would love to do that. See you soon." By the end of the conversation Charlie and Jasmine were sitting at the counter, but he was only paying attention to the woman on the phone.

She clearly was setting up a date and the idea killed him. "Charlie, I asked you a question," George said with a pointed glare.

Charlie turned to him and frowned, "What?"

"I asked if you and Jasmine were going to dinner tonight at mums."

"Oh, maybe."

Hermione walked over, grinning from ear to ear, "I am and I am bringing my date."

"Date?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

"You will see... Anyway, I have to meet them at the ice cream parlor in ten minutes. I will see you all tonight." She announced and waved at them as she left.

George made a face, "Them?"

"She is bringing a date?" Charlie repeated with a frown and Jasmine sighed.

"Charles, I know you said you are not sprung on the woman, but you are." She told him and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Well, we will just have to see who she is bringing tonight." He spat and his mood soured a bit.

The Weasley twins started in on asking about Australia and how worked faired for Jasmine with Charlie, but he was only half listening. He spent so much time trying to avoid her that when she reacted so... normally to him, he felt weird. That string she had tied under his ribcage tugged at him and made him feel disappointed that she no longer needed him... it was going to happen eventually, right?


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was holding onto his hand as they walked into the house. She felt giddy and enjoyed the freeing emotions that came from him as he smiled at her. George and Fred caught her eye and they started to laugh and shake their heads. "He is your date?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded down at the boy.

"Aunt Hermione is letting me stay with her for a month while Grandmother Andromeda is in Paris," Teddy told his uncles.

George frowned and tilted his head, "Wow, that is pretty amazing, Teddy."

Hermione ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and he smiled up at her, "I love my Teddy Bear. We are going to spend some quality time together. I know it is a bit cramped at Harry's so I thought what a great idea to use my spare room."

"Well, it is good practice." Fred offered and Hermione sighed and kissed Teddy's forehead.

"You go see your Gran and tell her what kind of ice cream you had today, alright?" The boy gave her a motion of agreement and walked into the kitchen. "I think it is only right to tell you what I admitted to Andromeda, boys." She started and the twins frowned.

"What's wrong?" George sounded a bit worried but Hermione did not see Jasmine and Charlie walk down the stairs.

"My gyno a couple of years ago told me that likelihood is slim. Don't get your hopes up, alright? I know this is the first time I am telling anyone, but I have discovered that holding it in is killing me. I have a feeling the longer I see Dr. Firenze the better I will feel about communicating."

"Aunt Mione, Gran said she wants to see you," Teddy called from the doorway to the kitchen and Hermione patted the shocked twins on the shoulders.

"I am going to say hello to mum. I love you both," she murmured and walked off toward the kitchen.

Jasmine sighed heavily and shook her head, "That is rough."

"Who is Dr. Firenze?" Charlie questioned and Fred smirked.

"We are to assume it is her therapist." He voiced to his older brother.

Charlie frowned and spoke, "When did she start seeing a therapist?"

"She said right after Halloween. Seems to be doing her some good. She even went out and adopted a cat." George mused as he scratched his chin.

"Who did she end up coming with?" Jasmine inquired as she gazed at the empty doorway.

Fred and George laughed and shook their heads. "She came with Teddy. He is staying with her for a month."

Charlie swallowed hard and thinned his lips. He was mentally preparing himself for having to endure her making eyes at a man. He had all but convinced himself to be civil because that's what she did to Jasmine. He wasn't seeing the blond who could have easily been considered his type in what seemed like a lifetime ago. The truth was she was out here on a favor for him. He asked her to come out and bring the rest of his things from the small quarters he had in Egypt. He couldn't face the Nile again.

"So, she didn't come with anyone else?" He seemed interested and the twins laughed and shook their heads.

Charlie moved passed them and walked into the kitchen to see Hermione speaking to Angelina. "No, he has been absolutely wonderful. I don't think I have met someone who can let me just expel my guts on the floor and he reads them for what they are. I am starting to get to know me... the real me." Hermione was explaining as Teddy was nodding like he knew what she was saying.

"I am happy to see you smiling, dear," Molly murmured and caught Charlie's gaze. "Would you like some tea, Charles?"

Charlie shook his head and approached Hermione, "Where is your friend?" Hermione asked him as she turned.

He smiled and pointed a thumb to the other room. "She is in there talking to my brothers. Hey, wild idea, would you like to take a walk in the snow with me?" He was trying to seem light as he held up his cane. "I cannot trust it won't slip on ice and I really love the pond at this time of the year."

Hermione's face lit up and she was about to reply but Teddy did instead. "No, Uncle Charlie. Aunt Mione said she was going to make gingerbread men with me. She is my date." The boy looked crossly at the large redheaded man.

"How about I borrow her and we all can make gingerbread men when we get back?" He offered and the boy still glared.

Hermione kneeled down to the boy who was sitting, "I am going to walk Uncle Charlie because he gets grumpy when he doesn't get help and he never asks anyone else for it, alright? You are still my number one, Teddy."

The boy grinned brightly and nodded, "Okay, Aunt Mione. I will compromise."

Hermione kissed his cheek and erected herself, "That's my smart boy. I'll be back soon."

Charlie put his cane down on the table and she took his arm as they left out the back door. "Well, that is different," Angelina mused as she rubbed her belly.

Molly clapped quietly, "Maybe they will settle down together and have children..."

Teddy swallowed his biscuit before he spoke, "Aunt Mione told grandmother she can't hold babies and that's why she won't be a mom. She thought I was playing with the cat, but I heard her. That's why she says it is important she starts acting like my godmother. What does that mean, Gran?"

Molly paled and covered her mouth, "That poor girl."

Angelina addressed the confused boy, "It means that your Aunt Mione is going to give you extra special love, Teddy."

Teddy smiled and spoke merrily, "I love her very much. Did you know I am staying with Aunt Mione for a whole month while Grandmother Andromeda is away? I have my own room and everything."

Molly whisked a few tears away and beamed at him, "That is very special indeed, Teddy."

0o0o

Charlie leaned on Hermione for support as they walked through the fresh layer of snow. Both of them knew he could easily have used his cane, he wasn't fooling anyone. Hermione also knew that he was making effort and she wouldn't complain about that, even if it was an olive branch for friendship.

"I am not shagging her," he finally spoke.

Hermione smiled up at him, "She is your type."

"I am not shagging her, tech girl."

"Do you want to?"

The question sounded so stale on the air, but he knew she was just curious. "No. I asked her to get my things from Egypt... I couldn't go back. It is too hard..."

Hermione rubbed his arm with her gloved hand, "I understand completely, Charles."

"I am sorry you cannot have children," he grumbled and couldn't look at her.

Hermione stopped their stroll and took his hand, "Me too... but I am no longer going to dwell on that. I have been stuck in that room. Stuck in that breakup. Stuck in that doctor's office. Stuck in my parent's living room... I have been stuck. I want to move forward."

When he looked at her, she was smiling softly and he was taken back by how peaceful she was. "How are you not angry? Angry that life threw you so many wrenches and screwballs? I fought being so angry when I found out about my life change. Sometimes I still feel furious about it."

Her laugh was throaty and her shoulders bounced, "I am me and this is the only life I get to live. Why am I not enjoying it? I spent too much time there. I want to be here now."

He leaned forward and she jerked away from him, "Charlie."

The man frowned and seemed befuddled by her withdrawal, "What? Does my breath stink?"

She bit her lips and her brow furrowed, "If we- you will- don't you want more than this? You know what I have to offer you."

He held out his hand, "Let's start easier then. My name is Charles Weasley. I am a Wildlife Biologist doctorate. I live in London and work at the zoo in the Herpetology department. I make a fraction of what I used to, I do not travel any longer and the doctor told me that I will be using a cane for possibly the next year of my life."

Hermione took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger. I am co-owner and equal business partner of Ministry of Magic, a technological design and software-based company. I make an exuberant amount of money... most of it goes back into my business and charities. I am seeing a therapist and haven't dated anyone since my ex-boyfriend."

Charlie grinned and said, "It is very nice to finally meet you."

She moved to hug him and he wasn't prepared, so they tumbled to the ground in a heap of confusion. Hermione fell backward and Charlie's torso slammed against hers, making both of them gasp and choke in the sudden lack of air. Hermione started giggling and Charlie manipulated enough to look down at her.

"You bloody mental woman," he laughed and she nodded.

"I know, but this would only happen to us, Charles. Like when you walked up to me as I was changing, the first moment I met you. Oh, did I hate you then."

He grinned boyishly down at her, "Well, I didn't hate you. God, did I want to bury my face somewhere warm in that moment. That bright green bra against your pale skin was an indicator that we were either going to fight or fuck... I knew it."

"Well, we do fight a lot," she remarked and he nodded.

"We do, and we haven't shagged yet."

Hermione's lips curved and he ran his gloved fingers over her cheek, "You realize how pretty you look like this?"

Her cheeks turned pink and her lips were bright against the snowy backdrop of the ground. "Your sentiments are going on wasted ears, Charles. I know your lines."

The man chuckled and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, "You complicated and annoyingly suspicious woman."

"That's me."

"How much frostbite could we get for shagging in the snow?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"My pants are getting wet," She reported and his smile evolved. "Not like that, pervert. The snow is soaking my arse. Can we get inside so I can dry them some?"

"We will go get you a pair of my sweats from my old room. Cannot let you walk around with wet pants." He teased and pulled himself off of her.

She stood up and helped him to his feet, "Come on, Dr. Weasley, I am quite done with being covered in snow."

He leaned on her and she glanced up at him before they started to walk, "I am happy you did not bring a date."

Her smile was bright, "Don't tell Teddy that... he might hate you for life."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "That boy... I think he might hold a grudge if I do."

Hermione patted his arm as they strolled back to the porch, "Most definitely."

When they made it back inside, Hermione's teeth were chattering and Charlie felt stiff from the cold air. Ginny and Harry had made it finally and the redheaded woman stopped her friend from climbing the stairs. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"Charlie is going to grab me a pair of pants. He knocked me down into the snow... it is the least he could do." Hermione grumbled and he stifled a chuckle.

"An unprepared crippled man is hardly at fault when you tackle him without fair warning," Charlie responded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is still your fault, Charles."

They climbed the stairs and the Potters looked at each other with puzzling expressions. "Do you think that they are..." Ginny trailed off and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think he has told her that he got a flat in her building yet so it is safe to assume they are just talking." Harry mused and the twins snapped their vision over to the married couple.

"Wait a moment, Charlie got a flat there?" George asked and Harry nodded.

"He didn't want to tell anyone but us. He felt you all would tell him to leave her alone."

Fred chuckled and sighed, "He is just as bloody insane as she is."

"Just as hopeless too," Ginny responded and they all made an agreeing gesture.

"Uncle Harry! Did Gran tell you she was making your favorite cake!" Teddy came running in shouting.

The boy hugged his uncle and patted little James, "James is just waking up from his nap, why don't we go see if Gran wants to hold him." Ginny said with a smile and the boy nodded.

The Potters walked out of the room and Jasmine finished what she was talking to the twins about. "He told me he wanted to buy it before she leaves for the states at the end of January."

George made a face and snorted, "Wouldn't be the first time he did something so completely rash to prove a point."

Fred agreed, "Definitely not... but this time is different."

"Most definitely. He actually doesn't want to lose her." Jasmine finished with a sigh and the twins sipped their drinks.

"Fucking Charlie... I told him not to," Fred retorted with a playful expression and George laughed.

"Like he ever listened to anyone, Freddy. I am glad he doesn't."

"Me too, brother... me too."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was watching Teddy's new favorite movie with him on the couch. It was Sunday night and she felt the boy deserved a reward for being so good when they were out shopping today. She bought his favorite ice cream and they ate it as they watched the newest Beauty and the Beast. When she asked him why it was his favorite his response was tender but simple.

"You are Belle, Aunt Mione. I like Belle because she has a big heart and is wicked smart. Who wouldn't want to watch it?" The boy said with a nod.

They were at one of Hermione's favorite scenes that there was a realization of something being there and the cute musical number that Teddy waved his fingers too with a grin. Hermione kissed his hair and enjoyed the boy's company. A knock at the door interrupted them and when the woman opened the door... Charlie was there waiting.

"I was wondering if you had any butter, neighbor?" He asked with a smile.

"Uncle Charlie! Are you going to come watch Beast with us?" The boy paused the movie and gazed back at them.

"Well, I was going to cook some food, but if your Aunt Mione wants me to come watch a movie, I would be willing."

Hermione was still frowning, "Wait, you live here?"

Charlie nodded and pointed down the stairs, "The one on the left."

She moved from the door and offered him the room to step inside. "I have leftovers from dinner in the kitchen if you want to eat and watch with us. I didn't know you moved into my building," She felt silly now for thinking the café was clear when he just moved closer.

He smirked as she followed him into the kitchen, "I didn't tell anyone. I got an extremely great deal on the place."

The man dished himself out a plate and she took it from him so he could walk easier to the couch. When Hermione set it on the coffee table, Teddy patted the spot to his left. The boy was clearly making a stance that he did not want to share her affection, even with his uncle. Hermione did not remember the last time Teddy ever acted like this, but then again, he always had her pure focus when they spent time together... yes, she spoiled him a bit.

Charlie glanced at her sitting on the far side of the couch and tried to hide a smirk, "Teddy, you didn't want Aunt Hermione to sit in the middle?"

Teddy raised a finger and spoke most diplomatically, "No, Uncle Charlie. Aunt Mione said this was her spot on the couch and I saved it for her."

"Well then, I will not argue with that. Designated seating is nothing to trifle with. What scene are we on?" He inquired to the boy and Hermione retrieved her abandoned bowl.

"The Beast is singing about Belle. He is seeing that she isn't afraid of him any longer. Something there that wasn't there before." Teddy paused and glanced over at his aunt. "What does that mean?"

"They are realizing they feel deeply for each other. Remember how they fought so much before and now see how they are getting to know each other? They finally are seeing each other for who they are." Hermione explained and the boy nodded.

"I like that. The Beast was mean and now he isn't because he sees how lovely Belle is." Teddy murmured with a smile and pressed play.

Charlie knew the cartoon well and it gave him the chance to admire the live action version for a split moment before curiosity took him. He would chance a look or two in Hermione's direction and see she was mouthing the song in between spoonfuls of ice cream. The boy was bouncing along with the tune and it made the man feel... normal. This was normal, wasn't it? He realized this is what Sunday nights would feel like if this was a family thing. That struck him roughly.

"She is so beautiful. Just like you," Teddy told his aunt who smiled and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Can I be the Beast? I relate to him," Charlie commented and Teddy gave him a pointed look.

"Uncle Charlie, you can't be the Beast. He ends up with Belle."

"Well, why not? I would make a great Beast." Charlie retorted as he set his empty plate down.

Teddy paused the movie before they started dancing and glanced between the two adults in wonder. "Aunt Mione, is Uncle Charlie the Beast?"

Hermione sighed and really did not want to get into the complexities of her feelings with the child. "Some days... when your uncle is being a twit."

Teddy grinned wildly and laughed, but Charlie was still unsure of that type of answer. "This is my favorite part, Teddy. Can we watch it?" He asked him and Teddy gave him an agreeing motion before turning it back on.

They had finished the movie and Hermione told the boy to clean up before getting ready for bed. It left the two adults in the room with the credits playing in the background. Hermione was twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers and not looking at him. "Can we talk?" He broke the silence.

"About?"

"About this. About us. About how I shouldn't have left you that night. I was wrong."

Her eyes met his, "How were you wrong?"

"I was wrong about myself. About us. I didn't think I deserved you."

She was quiet and he analyzed her expression. It was well managed but her eyes gave her away. They glinted in the light and made him feel there was a bit of hope. He had a whole speech planned for this moment, but it had flitted away from him when he gazed at her.

"How would you like to resolve this?" Her question was so odd and misplaced from the topic.

"Resolve what?"

The woman licked her lips before speaking again, "Resolve where we stand. We lied to each other. We tried to play this game and in the end, we were both wrong. I was a coward."

He shook his head to stop her, "No, you were being so much more than I deserved. Instead of rubbing it in my face you were walking at my pace. You had already left me so many chances to redeem myself in those days after your discovery. So many hints I failed to see. I think back and kick myself for how stupid I was."

Hermione made a face and exhaled, "Charlie, do you really want something more than a shag? You would be saddling yourself with a woman who cannot have children, who is married to her job and happens to be extremely ambitious."

"Would you let me take you out on a date? A real one."

She felt like he didn't understand her and grimaced, "Charles, I am being serious. If you entertain this, you would be saying you are never to have your own children by blood."

He shrugged his shoulders, "That is something we will figure out down the line, right? I was never really concerned with having my own spawn. There are tons of chances for the Weasley line to be continued by my siblings. If I was concerned with that, I would have done it already."

She still looked pained and he hated it, "You deserve the chance to."

Charlie moved over closer to the woman on the couch, "Listen, I mean this. I want to take you out for a real date. I want to stop lying to myself about how much I want to be the man you wake up to every day. I have never wanted to be that man with anyone else." Hermione tried to move away from the discomfort but pulled back and rubbed his face, "I am sorry. It is too soon to ask for things like this."

Panic struck her and she paled, "No, I want this."

He sat there and waited a moment before speaking again, "You are sure? You aren't mad that I lied to you or that I left you?"

"Charlie, you found out through an asshole I work with that I had been playing along instead of confronting you about your clear intention to take care of my wounded heart. I cannot be angry at you for walking away. It was a dishonest way we both were going about it."

"You want to-" she interrupted him by crawling into his lap and kissing him.

It was heated and needy which made him groan and rake her in closer. He had dreams about kissing her again... well, the less heated dreams were of kissing. Charlie adored her. It was simple like the smell of rain; unquestionable and fresh. Her tongue mingled with his as she ran her hands through his beard and tangled in his hair. He wanted to make it last.

The door to the bathroom sounded and Hermione jumped off of him and saw down on the couch quickly. Teddy had just wandered into the living room as Charlie adjusted himself in the thin pair of sweats he was donning. "Aunt Mione, do I have to go to bed?"

She nodded simple and he walked up to her, "I love you, my Teddy Bear. You have sweet dreams." She kissed his cheek and he hugged her.

"I love you," he murmured and she smiled.

"I love you more," she responded and he hugged his uncle.

"Good night, Uncle Charlie. Maybe we can visit you at the zoo next weekend."

Charlie bobbed his head in agreement, "Of course. That would be so much fun."

The boy waved and went into his bedroom. Charlie listened a moment or two before yanking the woman back onto his lap. He craved her and now that he tasted her again, he only wanted more. "Charlie, we can't," Hermione whispered between his next kiss.

"I will be quiet as a mouse, I promise," he breathed and ran his fingers under her shirt.

"What happened to that date you were speaking of?" She murmured as her skin grew goose bumps.

"You asked me to shag you before... I am ready to comply." Hermione could feel just how ready he was.

She took his face between her hands, "Charles, my godson isn't even asleep yet in the next room. You can stay over if you like, but I don't want to shag you the first time with him in my flat." She told him softly and he exhaled and smiled.

"So, you are a screamer?" He teased and she covered up her laugh.

"Something like that."

He gave her a nod and pressed his forehead to her collarbone, "Tech girl, you are something I just cannot help but crave. I will be a good man and go home like I should. We both have work-" she stopped him with moving his lips to hers and he moaned lowly.

"Stay with me?" She asked when they parted.

Charlie gave her a gesture of agreement, "Alright. I will stay, Hermione."

Climbing off his lap, she smirked, "Good."

Turning off everything and running the dirty dishes into the kitchen to soak, it gave him enough time to erect himself from the couch. Without another word, the woman took the Weasley by the hand and lead him to her bedroom. True to form, he would not push things, but could not be happier that a stick of butter led him into her bed that night.

 **Later...**

It was two in the morning when Hermione heard a soft knock, "Aunt Mione. Can I come sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

"Come on in, love." She grumbled and moved closer to the man snuggling her.

The boy seemed surprised at his uncle in the room as well, but he did not mention it as he crawled next to Hermione. Teddy curled up and Hermione ran fingers through his hair. "Sleep now, sweetheart. I have you." She whispered and the child was sleeping soundly in moments.

Hermione did not notice that the man behind her was sleepily watching the intrusion, but he did not mind. It made her so much more endearing to watch the woman dote on the boy. He smiled to himself and let slumber steal him away.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's alarm went off and she yawned, "Cuddlebug, we are going to need to wake up soon." She whispered to the boy.

Teddy stirred and twisted in her arms, "Aunt Mione. Did my mom always dye her hair? Grandmother told me she liked all the colors."

Charlie did not open his eyes as he listened. Sometimes he forgot that the boy's mother was his ex-girlfriend from school. It made the man curious to what she was going to say.

"Oh, yes. She was wonderful and sweet. She knew how to make everyone laugh and she loved your daddy so much." Hermione told him and the boy smiled.

"You said daddy used to be a professor at the school you went to?"

Hermione made an agreeing sound, "He was very special. The best teacher and friend anyone could ever have. I knew you daddy very well and he was so much like you, sweetheart. He used to smile just like you and tell me I was the smartest girl he ever taught."

Teddy's eyes were heavy with sleep, but she could see his longing. "Sometimes I talked to them."

"Me too. I talked to your daddy a lot of the time still. Sometimes when I am reading I close the book and tell him about it. They can hear you from the other side, even though they don't talk back." Hermione confessed and Teddy smiled and nodded.

"You are the best, Aunt Mione. Did Uncle Charlie get tired?" The boy inquired and his brow furrowed slightly.

"He did and couldn't make it down the stairs so he slept over."

"Okay. I am glad he didn't want my bed then," the boy said with a giggle and Hermione beamed.

"No, your uncle seems to sleep better in bigger beds anyway." She teased and Teddy squeezed her with another round of laughing.

"I love you, Aunt Mione. Can I come stay more than this month?"

Hermione gave him a small nod and big smile, "Whenever your grandmother says you can, I am more than willing to have you."

The boy kissed her cheek and pulled away, "I am going to go to the loo and pick out the books I want to share with little Fred today." He climbed out of bed and she smiled as he left the room.

"Were you sweet on his dad?" Charlie grumbled and Hermione grew rigid.

"What makes you say that?"

Charlie snorted and yanked her closer, "You talk about him like a former lover. I know you did not shag the honorary werewolf from your game... but you wrote him very tender in there as well. If I didn't know any better, you could have even fantasized about him..."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "I might have fancied him from afar."

Charlie ran fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek, "That is rough. I understand why Teddy is different. You love all your nephews, but he sticks to your ribs."

Hermione swallowed and exhaled, "Yes, he does, very much so. He is so much like his dad sometimes I forget. Dora really loved Remus and I would never have said anything even if they were here still. It was an academic crush, that is all."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You are pretty cute when you are flushed."

Hermione exhaled and smiled, "I paid for Teddy's tuition to Hogwarts. Andromeda insisted she was fine, but I still did. He also has a trust fund waiting for him for college. That's what his parents would have wanted. I only want the best for him." Her phone went off and she frowned as she reached for it. "Granger speaking."

"Mione! I am calling from the hospital! Harry got in an accident and is here! I am falling apart, please come!" Ginny was shrieking into the phone and Hermione paled.

"I am on my way, I will see you soon. Breathe, Ginny!" Hermione responded.

Ginny gasped rigidly, "Please hurry, Mione. You- he- I cannot even!"

"I love you, I will be there quicker than you can even recite Shakespeare's act one in Hamlet!" The phone disconnected and Charlie struggled to climb out of bed.

"I am going to go get some clothes on and I will meet you down at the entrance." Charlie declared and Hermione nodded as she turned so she could roll out of bed.

Charlie left the room and his voice carried to her room, "Teddy, you listen to your Aunt Hermione. You need to get ready and I will buy you breakfast when we get to the hospital. Uncle Harry got hurt and we are going to see him."

Hermione heard Teddy gasp as she was throwing on clothes and shaking. "Is he alright, Uncle Charlie?"

"Don't you worry, kid, your uncle is a tough guy. We need to take care of your Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione. Ladies are fragile, alright?" Charlie voiced and Hermione's thumping heart eased a bit at his tenderness.

"Of course, Uncle Charlie."

"That's a good boy. I am going to go get clothes and you are going to escort your Aunt Hermione down to my flat."

"Alright." Hermione heard the front door sound.

Hermione shakily got her clothes on and slid on flats. "Teddy do you have shoes on?" She spoke as she left her room.

She walked out to see him clutching his backpack. "Yes, Aunt Mione. Are you alright?"

The woman nodded and grabbed her purse, "I am fine, love. Let's go meet your uncle."

0o0o

They found Ginny in the ICU and she was rocking her son. "Ginny! Ginny, what happened?" Hermione gasped and the redhead was wiping her eyes.

"He got hit while helping someone on the highway. Harry was making his way to a call and stopped. They say he has lost so much blood... Mione, he has a rare blood type." The redhead was freaking out and Charlie sat down on one side and Teddy on the other.

"Hand James to Teddy, Gin," Charlie told her and the woman complied.

Hermione raced away and Ginny frowned and wiped away tears, "Where is she going?"

"Doctor! Doctor! I have the same blood type as Harry Potter!" She shouted down the hallway and Ginny gasped.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath as the man in front of her. "He needs quite a bit. We will send you down to the lab and check to see if it is possible."

Charlie was behind her and frowning, "Is there anything to worry about?" He asked and the doctor seemed a bit surprised.

"She might be a bit fatigued and she shouldn't be driving." He told the man and Charlie nodded.

"Alright, I will head down to the lab." Hermione nodded and the doctor patted her shoulder.

"We will check in with Mr. Potter soon," the doctor excused himself and Charlie turned Hermione to him.

"How do you know you have the same blood type as him?" Charlie questioned and Hermione sighed.

"He gave me blood when they found me after I was kidnapped for... that week."

"I want to come down with you," he murmured.

She shook her head, "You stay with your sister and Teddy. Keep them calm. Don't worry, I will return."

He kissed her gently and sighed, "I will take care of them, you take care of you for me."

"Of course, reptile man."

She walked off toward the elevator and he turned back to his family. He knew he had to take care of them. The small boy with the baby. His little sister. Her.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting next to Teddy in the waiting room and drinking her second bottle of orange juice; Charlie was almost force feeding her food and juice. The boy was reading a book and holding her hand and running his thumb on her palm. It was sweet that the boy was comforting her and she could tell that he took Charlie very serious when he told the boy they needed to take care of them.

Charlie was holding onto his sister as Arthur and Molly walked in. They grabbed their children and held onto them tightly. "He is going to be alright." Arthur murmured.

The doctor approached but passed the Weasleys and walked up to Hermione. "Miss Granger, can we speak?" He asked her and Hermione nodded.

Ginny frowned over at them. "Doctor?"

The doctor acknowledged her, "I will have more on your husband shortly, Mrs. Potter. I came to talk to Miss Granger about some paperwork."

Hermione stood and walked with the doctor toward the edge of the room. "Miss Granger, your donation is quite a sum. The president of the hospital would like to meet with you later if you are feeling up to it."

She nodded and smiled, "Of course."

"Mrs. Potter," another doctor addressed the group and Hermione glanced back to see Cedric.

"Doctor Cedric! Tell us please what is going on!" Molly cried and held her daughter close.

Hermione walked over and Cedric and he nodded, "Overall Mr. Potter is starting to stabilize. We are prepping him to fix the internal injuries we found in the scans. His odds have been greatly increased since his several transfusions from Miss Granger. He is very lucky."

Teddy took Hermione's hand, "You are Superwoman, Aunt Mione."

Ginny pulled away from her family and tackled the brown-haired woman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I will return to update you once he has gotten out of surgery," Cedric murmured and left them.

Hermione hugged her and pulled Teddy to them, "I love you and Harry so much, Ginny. I would give him an organ if I had to." She whispered and Ginny cried on her.

"You name it Hermione and I will make it happen for you, alright? You saved my husband."

Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek, "I love you. You are my family. There is no debt in unconditional love, Gin."

Molly was cuddling the little Potter in her arms and rocking in the chair that Ginny abandoned. "My wonderful children. My heart cannot stand that one of them is hurt."

Charlie rubbed his mother's back and kissed her cheek, "You are alright, mum. Harry is a strong man, he will be alright."

Ginny let go over Hermione and the brown-haired woman grew dizzy. "Oh," Hermione murmured and Charlie grew alarmed.

"Teddy, help your aunt sit down. She needs more water." Charlie ordered and the boy helped Hermione sit back down in her chair.

He handed her the bottle of water and rubbed her hand, "Are you okay?" He asked and Hermione smiled at him after swigging the water.

"It takes a lot out of someone to give blood, Teddy. I will be just fine, I promise."

Charlie kissed his mother's cheek and walked over to her. "Tech girl, do you want me to grab you some food? Maybe some more water?" He checked her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"No, Charles. I am fine, I promise."

Charlie sat down next to her and she leaned against him and closed her eyes. He went between running his hands through her hair and ruffling the hair of the boy who was hugging her. She found the rhythm almost beyond relaxing and found her way to snoozing against the man. She was more depleted than she thought.

The man was smiling as he stared off in thought and his parents noted the difference. Ginny was tucked against her father and Molly was holding James, but they exchanged looks while watching their son stroke the small woman and boy. An odd turn around for the man who hardly was a family participant in the past... but things changed. He changed.

"Charlie," Ginny whispered and he gazed back at her.

"Hm?"

"Make sure you take care of her alright?" Ginny asked and he smiled and gave her a small nod.

"Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was moved to a suite after surgery under the instruction of the hospital's president. He had been there almost a week and the only time Charlie wasn't with Hermione was when she went to work or her therapy sessions. Charlie took care of Teddy and spent an abundant amount of time with him when he wasn't at school. She had just stopped by the hospital to see how Harry was fairing before getting home.

When she walked into her flat she heard laughter and saw them watching a show. Crookshanks jumped off of his spot on the chair and meowed at the woman who walked in. "Hello to you too, big baby," Hermione murmured and the boy and man gazed at her.

"We are watching Spongebob, Aunt Mione," Teddy said and Charlie smiled at her.

Hermione smirked, "I am glad someone enjoys watching it with you, Teddy. That is one show I dislike."

"Uncle Charlie says he is like Patrick sometimes."

The woman walked over to the redhead and kissed him deeply. The boy at the beginning of the week had been surprised when she started displaying her affection for his uncle, but now it did not faze him. "Dinner is in the oven and we bought you some bath salts if you feel the need for a soak," Charlie told her and Hermione ran her fingers through his facial hair.

"When did you get so domestic?" Hermione teased and Charlie snorted.

"I am just trying to get into your-" she interrupted him with another kiss before standing and kissing the boy's head.

"I am going to get out of my boss uniform and climb in the tub."

She went to her bedroom and Teddy turned to Charlie, "Uncle Charlie, are you going to move in with Aunt Mione?"

"Not yet, Teddy. Your Aunt Hermione isn't ready for that yet."

Teddy frowned and turned fully to the man, "If you do, are you getting married?"

Charlie could not hide the color that hit his cheeks and he cleared his throat, "Quite possibly. Are you alright with that?"

Teddy tilted his head and put his hand to his chin in thought. "Are you going to let me keep my room, Uncle Charlie?"

"Most definitely, kid."

Teddy gave him a nod, "Alright then. As long as you promise that I can."

Charlie exhaled and chuckled, "I promise, your room will not be taken from you."

"Also, do you think you can make sure that I can go to the zoo anytime I want?" Teddy tilted his head after and Charlie could see that was not a request. The boy wanted a bit of bribery whether the child knew what he was doing or not.

"Anytime during business hours, of course."

The boy hugged the man and Charlie felt that tug like he had all week. The sweet and innocent boy was inching his way into the hard exterior of him and paternal... yes, that was the word for it, those feelings were rising. Hermione went into the bathroom and Charlie heard the water go on before Teddy spoke again.

"Uncle Charlie..." He started and looked up at him.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Do you think I can come live here too?"

Red alarm bells went off in Charlie's head and not because he was scared. It was because he had yet to really come to grips with talking about being this serious with Hermione. He wanted to take it slow and this boy picked up every tender act like a sponge. He was serious. Beyond serious. He knew she was what he wanted, but she didn't know that and to what extent. It was clear this boy had an idea or he would have been asking her these questions instead.

"That is a question for a later date, alright?"

The boy made a face and folded his arms, "I don't think Aunt Hermione would mind."

Charlie smirked at the child and sighed, "I know, but she may want to make that decision, alright?"

"Okay."

Charlie hugged the kid and ruffled his hair, "Ladies are fickle, Teddy. We need to make sure we take care of Aunt Hermione first."

"Do we have to go see my tutor tomorrow?" His questioning continued and Charlie could understand why Bill said Hermione's children would be exhausting. Charlie nodded and the boy sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Don't you want to be the smartest kid at Hogwarts when you go? This tutoring your grandmother pays for is the best to have before going to Hogwarts. You are very lucky. Plus, how am I going to take you to the zoo if you do not do what Aunt Hermione asks?"

Teddy grinned at him and gave him an agreeing motion, "Precisely, Uncle Charlie. You are brilliant."

That ended the discussion and Teddy went back to watching the goofy cartoon on the television. Charlie's mind wandered to the woman in the bathtub. How she must look relaxing under the warm water... He has gritted his teeth all week at asking for more from her than what she has offered. It was the gray line between friendly and more than platonic. Heated kisses. Scorching touches that left him clawing for more.

He knew better than to press his luck. The stress of Harry in the hospital, Teddy being a temporary resident and her workflow. It was tough and he wasn't going to put another thing on her plate. She was confiding in him more. Talking about the chaos that let up to and after her kidnapping. Expressing how she felt when the doctor told her about her chances to bore children. He was becoming more than he knew, or so he hoped.

"Can we watch Batman instead, Uncle Charlie?" Teddy asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"You know the rules, you can't tell your aunt I let you watch that. She will give me a tongue lashing for you watching violent shows late in the day again."

"Please?"

"I will make you a deal. You watch this while I get dinner finished and I will watch Batman with you tomorrow."

Teddy gave him a nod and spoke diplomatically, "Alright, then. Let's shake on it." He held out his hand to his uncle.

Charlie chuckled and shook it, "Deal."

0o0o

Hermione was sitting at her computer in her robe and Charlie was laying on her bed. She was going over new models for her expansion and the man was reading a book. He had become interested in a particular pair of snakes at the exhibit and was researching them extensively. They were a breeding pair but refusing to do the deed so Charlie was going to try to fix that.

Hermione was stretching and trying to work a stiffness from her back when Charlie cleared his throat, "Come here, tech girl."

She turned to see him patting the bed and she smiled, "Going to fix my back for me, Charles?"

He gave her a nod and she exited out her work before padding over. The man stripped her of the robe to reveal her pajamas and helped her on the bed. The woman slid between his legs and he started to rub her back with his firm fingers. Melting to his touch she moaned lightly and he stifled a grin as his thumbs worked against knots.

"Charlie, do we need to talk?" She murmured through his touches.

"About?"

"About how magical your back rubs are. What drug are you giving me?"

Charlie leaned against her bare shoulder and kissed her skin, "Just me, tech girl."

"You're so patient with me, Charlie. I know it has been hard for you." Her voice was a soft sigh and he felt relief.

"You were patient with me," he reminded her.

She turned to him and made a puzzling face, "Charles, you haven't been honest about how hard it is not to shag me silly," her expression evolved after and his cheeks tinted pink.

"A man does not give an impish creature power over him... at least until he has sought his prize." His voice was a rumble and fingertips traced her hips.

Hermione turned fully to him and pressed him further to the pillows, "You silly man, I already do." She purred and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away, his hand rested on her neck, "You realize I am going to shag you silly whether Teddy is in the next room or not if you keep at that." He pushed her to the bed and her curls splayed out like a halo. "Oh, the delightfully sinful things I could do to you," his voice was thick and heavy as he was over her.

"Charlie," Her eyes were glinting in the light and he wanted desperately to continue with the devious thoughts she had.

"Not tonight, my tech girl. I wouldn't be able to keep you quiet. I would want you loud enough to wake London, but that boy in there does not need to be scarred for life." Charlie finished and kissed her gently.

"I could be quiet," she offered and smirked.

He bit the inside of his cheek, "Don't tempt me."

She pushed him off of her and he could see the evolution of her expression. Hermione was hatching a plan and he wasn't sure what was her goal. At least until she started to tug at his boxers and yanked them off, tossing them to the ground. He lounged against the pillows with a raised eyebrow and she bit her lip before crawling to him.

"Let's see how well you can hold off on screaming my name, reptile man." Hermione's voice was sultry and tempting as she sank to his hips.

He bit back a loud groan as her tongue and teeth met his hip. She had seen him in generous amount lately and even bare a few times. The first time she blushed madly and left the room, but over the days, her expressions were less shocked and revealed hunger. Tonight, she looked like a tempting fairy as her fingers slid against him gently.

"Tech girl, you are a fantasy," he grumbled and she giggled against his skin and pulled away.

"Charlie, if you aren't head over heels for me before, you will be soon." Her warning was clear; she knew how to play his strings well.

Her tongue ran his length and he covered his mouth to stifle the loud grumble coming from his throat. Her eyes never left his face as she watched his reactions and enjoyed the power he was giving her. Hermione knew what she was doing and Charlie was enchanted with the woman who skillfully manipulated his needs.

"Tech girl, you keep looking at me like that and I might have to face fuck you." He whispered and she giggled before encasing him with her mouth.

It was slow and teasing as her fingers caressed him and made it seem like a dance and less like a devious act. He had never seen a woman tackle the task quite with this amount of poise and grace. She did not make it seem a raunchy hot mess before a swift shag. It was paced and slow; she wanted to enjoy it as much as he was. That was more of a turn on. She was actually moaning softly along with him.

"Hermione... where have you been hiding?" He asked as his hand went to her hair.

He wasn't sure how long she read him so clearly that she was able to drag his edge on. Minutes, hours? Long pleasure filled torture... god, he was lost in her. Her sighs and fingers began to grow firm and a bit rougher. That was going to be the end of him, he knew it. Her eyes glittered with primal need and he wanted her beyond measure.

"Love," he breathed in a panting need.

She gave him a small nod before Hermione increased her demand to him. It was faster and overwhelming for the redheaded man who was reduced to her desires. When he climaxed, it was raw and he had to bite back the growls and shouts of pleasure he wanted to belt into the air. He wanted nothing more than her as he emptied into her throat and she took it all from him. Her moaning only enhanced the intensity and made he cast his head back in breathlessness.

"Jesus, Hermione..." He growled and she pulled away with a smile.

"Feeling better?" She asked and he rubbed his beard.

"Thank you," he sighed and she collapsed next to him on the bed.

"You are very welcome, Charlie."

"My turn-" she interrupted him with a kiss.

"Not now. I am not great at being quiet," she snickered with a smirk. "I cannot trust myself with how enjoyable that was."

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close. "You are an adventure I had no idea I needed in my life."

She kissed him and climbed under the blankets, "I am bushed, Charles. Snuggle with me?" He maneuvered under the blankets and she smiled up at him. "Your cute freckles..." She murmured and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" He whispered and she smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Just stay with me," she sighed and he could feel the heaviness of sleep beginning to take her.

"Always, my tech girl."


	21. Chapter 21

The weeks were flying by but neither Charlie or Hermione could find the time to repeat their heated session in the sheets. Between work, Teddy and Harry's release from the hospital, their days were filled. Charlie barely slept in his own flat, often he would take care of Teddy and then spend a few quiet moments with Hermione before her exhaustion would take a front seat.

The Weasley did not mind, surprisingly enough. It was as if that night banished any doubts he was having about them. Molly had offered to take Teddy for the night, and they went to Fred's for a session of tabletop. Charlie did not have the interest to join in but did not mind observing the crazy mission they were on. The session was on pause for refreshments and bathroom breaks currently.

Hermione was in the bathroom as Charlie was checking emails on his phone. "Tell me something, brother. Have you, you know?" George asked, and Charlie glanced up at him.

"Shagged her? No, why?" he replied, and the twins scowled at each other.

"Why not?" Fred inquired, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Teddy has been at the flat," he reminded them, and Fred blushed brightly.

Charlie glowered back down at his screen. "Seems Hermione's partner messaged me. She told him how much input I have been giving her on the dragons and he took notice. He wants me to come in for a meeting. I didn't get a chance to check earlier because my rambunctious nephew was watching youtube while we were out running errands."

"Meeting?" George repeated, and Harry snorted.

"Think he's going to hire you?" The Potter couldn't help the hilarity of that.

The older Weasley shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't matter much. It isn't like it is a huge deal to have my expertise. I don't mind offering it up freely as I have been for her."

"When is this date that Ginny says Hermione keeps mentioning?" Harry grumbled and winced as he moved.

"Tomorrow night. Molly promised me to keep Teddy for two days and two days she shall." Charlie said and snapped his fingers. "Fuck, I forgot to remind her that he changed his mind about his favorite movie now."

Fred snorted and shook his head. "You sound like a father."

Charlie paled and waved his hand. "Don't say that! She might think I am holding out reservations for that."

The room went quiet, and Ron entered from the porch; he was on the phone with his girlfriend. "Well, she is alright for me to stay for another two hours… what's wrong?"

"Charlie just admitted that he is worried Hermione thinks he wants kids." George snickered, and Charlie glared.

Hermione padded out into the room and saved him from any more humiliation. "So, has anyone thought of a way to get around the forest or are we going through?" she questioned as she returned to her seat next to Charlie.

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I believe they need you to fuck the troll on the bridge, darlin'," he sneered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Not funny, Charles."

Fred started in on a strategy and George as the DM was only a pain in the backside, but they were managing. It was all going smoother than their usual idiotic steps and backpedaling, but Hermione seemed distracted.

"Hey, Granger, we need you to roll," Harry snickered, and Hermione jerked.

"I am sorry, I was just thinking," she murmured and too the dice in hand.

Charlie frowned and tilted his head, "What's wrong?" he asked, and she thinned her lips.

"Just things with my parents, we can go over it after the session," she sighed and tossed the dice.

The Weasley was not fond of her parents, not entirely. He knew he had to respect them, all things considering, but he felt no loyalty to them. They practically tossed her aside out of misunderstanding. They didn't reach out and take care of her when she was injured. Good riddance he wanted to tell her. She had her family here. However, they were her parents and if he was going to make her happy, he had to be there to support her efforts; regardless of how useless they seemed to him.

They continued until they finished the crawl and started to clean up for the night. Hermione was sitting on the couch with Harry and whispering while Charlie cleaned up with his brothers. Since Harry was released from the hospital, Hermione had grown closer to the Potter. Charlie would often see them whispering together when they would visit the Potters.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ron murmured, and Charlie shrugged.

"She saved his life with her blood; I imagine she feels the desire to stay close to him," Charlie answered, and Fred nodded.

"I heard some of what they were talking about earlier. She was talking about Harry moving," George declared, and Charlie scowled at him.

"Moving? To where?"

"I think Harry wants to raise his kids out where his parents lived. They were talking about how nice it would be," George replied as he tossed another bottle into the bin.

Charlie watched them another moment and Hermione hugged Harry tightly before kissing his cheek. Harry embraced her with one of his arms and pulled her to him, letting her lean against his shoulder. It was quite sweet and it made the Weasley realize something important; neither of them had siblings. The attachment to their loyalty to one another must spring from such. He had remembered how much he looked up to Bill growing up. How much he took care of his younger siblings. There was a sense of belonging that quite possibly they never had.

It made him rub his face and turn from them. "Woah, are you crying?" Ron asked with an incredulous tone.

Charlie socked his brother roughly on the upper arm. "I am fucking not."

"Reptile man," Hermione declared, and he span around. "Can we think about going home soon? We have to drop Harry off. He still cannot drive." She was smiling, and he nodded.

"Of course, let me grab my things, and we will go," he declared before she stood on her toes to kiss him.

It was brief and gentle, but his fingers lingered on her cheek. A rough thumb glided on her face as she stared up at him. "Thank you," she whispered and departed from his personal space.

Fred and George were wearing the same smirk. It was the first time that she had actively sought out physical affection from him in front of everyone. It was like watching two people learning to dance. She started to give out her goodbyes as Charlie went for his coat and laptop bag. Harry walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Let's meet her down in the car, we need to talk."

Charlie nodded once before waving farewell to his brothers, heading down the stairs with the Potter in tow. They did not speak as Charlie pulled out a cigarette and lit it, standing beside the car. "What can I do you for, Harry?" he asked.

Harry scrubbed his face and fixed his glasses before speaking. "I just want to say my peace before anything more happens between you both. Hermione is the most important person to me outside of my wife and children. She has been through more shite than anyone I have ever known and still is a good person." He stopped, and Charlie bobbed his head.

"She is very special," he replied, and Harry agreed.

"I know, which is why you are required to take care of her. She is fragile and tender. She may not act it, but she is the most gentle woman I know. She is also terrified that you are going to get bored of her. You are wild and unusual which only makes it that much more frightening for her. Take my advice; if she runs away, you have to chase her."

Charlie frowned deeply at that last sentence. "Runs away from me?"

Harry nodded slowly. "She might. She might start an argument and try to push you out. If you feel for her the way I think you do, you cannot let her."

"Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because I think she loves you, Charlie." Harry said softly and patted his arm. "I think she is scared to death of being in love with you because she never felt it like this before. Her parents. Viktor. Me. Everyone she loved in one form or another has left her or almost died. You need to be her strength and she will always be yours, alright?"

"Okay, Harry, I promise to take care of her heart like I would my own," he told the Potter who smiled.

Hermione appeared just as Charlie finished his cigarette. "The twins were so chatty tonight!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

The men climbed into the car and she got into the driver's seat. "I don't blame them, they were pretty pissed," Charlie snickered and she smirked as she started their journey to Harry's

Harry was lounging in the backseat. "I cannot wait to get home and climb into bed with Gin. She is probably still waiting up for me. Ever since the accident she has been biting her nails until I come home if I go anywhere."

Hermione sighed gently. "It will eventually pass. She was a wreck when you got hurt."

"I hope so, I hate seeing her worry," Harry sighed and was typing on his phone.

"Are you working long hours tomorrow?" Charlie asked her, and she shook her head.

"Tomorrow I have to just pop in for some paperwork, and then I have to go to a doctor's appointment. You can have me all to yourself tomorrow afternoon," she teased and Charlie scowled.

"Doctor's appointment, you hadn't mentioned that," he mused and she snorted.

"It is just the regular physical, Charles. Nothing major. I feel it is important seeing as I gave blood recently and want to make sure I am tip-top shape."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well, no one would accuse you of being out of shape. You are superhuman."

They got to Harry's and bid him farewell before he left them alone to go home. Charlie was quiet, and Hermione was sneaking glances his way every so often. She wanted to ask him why he was so silent, but she had not an idea how to start it. Instead, she drummed on the wheel lightly and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Your parents," he finally said, and she sighed.

"My parents, yes. They were talking about moving their practice to Australia." She declared, and he arched an eyebrow.

"How does that make you feel?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot judge them for it. They want to spend time with my cousins and my uncle."

"So, they are leaving you to go to fucking Australia?" he growled, and she huffed.

"They are just leaving, not leaving me. They left me years ago, Charlie. When I needed them to support my dreams, and they threw me out. I had to sleep on Harry's couch for six months while forming Ministry of Magic with Kingsley and Draco. I don't think they even know just how much it hurt."

His expression contorted and he exhaled. "I am sorry, Hermione. That is wrong," he said, and she bobbed her head.

"Yes, wrong and very narrowminded, but they are still my parents," she replied as they parked on the street.

They sat there a moment in the parked car, and he took her hand. "I won't do that to you," he murmured, and she smiled over at him.

"I know," she responded and kissed his hand before releasing it.

He climbed out, and she waited for him as they made their way up to her flat. "Would you like to come over?" he asked her with a smile, and she tilted her head.

"To your place? We have been staying at mine…" she trailed off, her cheeks blooming with color as they stopped on the stairs.

"Come over; it will be a nice change. Go feed your cat and bring over some clothes." He urged her, and she nodded.

"Okay, Charles, I will pop up for a bit and take care of Crooks," she declared, and he smirked.

"I will meet you at my flat." He said, and she nodded continuing up the stairs.

The Weasley was a bit nervous and excited to bring her into his element. He hobbled into his flat and started to tidy up while he waited. Charlie planned on her coming over eventually. The idea of her in his sanctuary was uplifting and dare he even think arousing. Only time would tell if she felt the same when she would come through the door… he hoped but could not be sure. After all, this was his realm. He could only hope to impress her further.


	22. Chapter 22

When she knocked on the door, her heart was thumping quite irregularly. Hermione knew that she shouldn't be nervous, it wasn't like they hadn't been alone together before. However, they weren't alone together, in his flat, with the concept that there was no child to be quiet for. No, this was an odd situation after weeks of being occupied with Teddy's wellbeing.

Charlie opened the door and she noted his hair damp. "Welcome, come on in," he said with a smile and moved from the doorway.

Hermione glanced around and took in the setting. Charlie was an peculiar man, of course that goes without saying, but she was not prepared for what she saw. He had a bookshelf filled with books. Upon further examination she saw that most of them were fantasy novels on dinosaurs, dragons, knights and anything fantastical and scaly.

She giggled and bent over to read the assortment of lizard and snake breed books he had in a meticulous order. Her fingers trailed along the shelf and she glanced back at Charlie. He was trying to make himself busy by putting his clean dishes in the cupboard. "Charles, do you read as much as your books announce you do?"

He turned to her with a small blush and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not all backwoods and gator fighting," he teased which made her grin.

"It's a nice place, Charlie. You did well to decorate it," she declared as she noted the different drawings on the walls. They were of different random places or things. Quite a few lizards and snakes, but all very detailed. "Who did you pay for these? They are good."

He hemmed and leaned on the counter. "Well, they are mine," he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

She blinked at him a few times. "Yours?" her tone was a bit of disbelief.

"Yes, tech girl, I actually draw when the mood strikes me," he growled with a tiny scowl.

Hermione covered her laugh with her hand and nodded. "Yes, I can see the broody artist in you now."

He set down a mug and walked toward her. His form was handsome, and she now noted the lack of shirt. Her cheeks tinted as he closed the space between them. "You look scared," he teased and she chewed her bottom lip.

"You aren't expecting anything, are you?" she asked, and he snorted.

"Expecting? No. I am not expecting anything, Hermione. I wouldn't be a man if I didn't admit how much I want to, however." He told her with a warm smile.

She ran a hand over his bare chest and smiled at the freckles that were visible in the bright light and argued with his tattoos. "You do have freckles everywhere. It is quite cute. It always surprises me, but it is a reminder that you are soft underneath it all."

He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Want to see my bedroom?"

Hermione nodded slowly and he took her hand. Charlie deliberately pulled her to the doorway on the right and turned on the light. It was a simple room with a large bed, with several pillows. There was a backdrop that was over the wall behind the headboard. It was jungle foliage which made Hermione smirk and release his hand.

She sat down on the bed. "How do I look?" her voice was playful as her fingers ran over the dark comforter.

Charlie didn't realize just how sexy she would look on his bed. The blurred background of jungle and a smile that spoke of hidden deviancy. He glanced away and wandered next to the bed. "Well, you would look better without a shirt," he declared and she crawled further on the mattress.

Her t-shirt was peeled from her skin easily and she tossed it to his carpet. "Better?"

His eyes traced her pale skin that contradicted the black bra against her skin. He wanted to dishevel her hair and make her look like the Amazonian princess in his jungle fantasy. She was personification of sex. A beast out to tempt him into a heady need that succumbing to would be a sinful delight.

"Getting there," he rumbled and reached over, touching her collarbone. "Before I grow carried away, you need to tell me what you want tonight. If you want to just lounge in bed until sleep takes us, I will comply with your needs."

"You obviously want to fuck me, Charlie," she teased and he groaned with a nod.

"More than you know," he sneered and she moved to unbutton her jeans.

"If you have your way with me, you need to do something for me," she told him, unzipping her jeans slowly.

"Have you scream my name until you are hoarse?" he asked and she laughed shaking her head.

"Love me," she murmured as her fingers trailed his hips.

"Most certainly, for the rest of my life," he promised and her smile evolved.

"Show me, Charles," she ordered and he chuckled with a nod.

"If you insist," he growled, and his hands trailed down her back as he kissed her.

She was wriggling out of her jeans and almost had them off her thighs when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Frowning she paused her actions and pulled the phone from her back pocket. Arching an eyebrow, she put the phone to her ear.

"What's wrong, mum?" she asked, and Charlie heard his mother's voice.

"Teddy had a nightmare and was asking for you. I wouldn't bother you if he wasn't so upset, the poor dear. I think he is homesick for you, sweetheart."

Charlie cursed mentally and nodded. "Tell her we will be there in twenty minutes." He murmured and Hermione sighed.

"We will be there in twenty minutes, mum." She repeated and Molly sighed.

"Don't take off, come spend the night. No reason to run off after you get here."

Hermione tilted her head and Charlie who scrubbed his face. "Alright."

Molly must of heard because she giggled. "Teddy, they will be here soon and they are going to spend the night."

"See you soon," Hermione declared and hung up the phone.

Charlie groaned and pressed his face into her chest. "My god, are we ever going to fuck…" he grumbled and nuzzled her chest.

"Well, I will have to make it up to you," she whispered, her hand running up the front of his pants in a suggestive manner.

He nipped at her skin and growled, "Don't start what you know you cannot finish."

"I will see if he won't mind going to Harry's tomorrow night. I will wear something sinfully delicious for our date and see how you can cope until after it," she murmured.

He pushed her to the bed and started nibbling on her lower abdomen. "If I can hold off that long," he paused and ran his teeth along her skimpy black knickers.

Hermione moaned and arched a little under his actions. His fingers pushed the fabric aside and his tongue ran over what it sought, making her groaned. He yanked her jeans down further so he had more access and his fingers slid into the source of his mania. She howled as his hand and mouth made work of any resolve she had about waiting. Her hands went to his hair as he growled over her core. "Delectable," he said and she whimpered in need.

The ego stroking was not even the best part for him as she sighed his name and praised him several times. Her fingers twisted in his hair as his fingers got to know the snug space she supplied. Her taste was beyond him; he had never had someone so edible. It only made him put in more effort to watch her squirm and sway to his actions.

It was beautiful and earth shattering when he brought her to climax. It did not take long, and he could only assume it wasn't just his prowess, but how much she was patiently waiting for some relief these last few weeks as well. She tasted so spectacular that the Weasley debated just keeping her in his bed and doing that a few more times before they left.

She released his hair and slumped to the bed. "God, I have never had that done before," she admitted and he frowned as he righted her knickers.

"That's a shame. You are remarkable," he murmured after sucking his fingers clean. "We best get ready to leave or we won't leave the room after that."

"Charlie," she said and he glanced over at her. "Thank you," she finished and he grinned boyishly.

"Of course, tech girl. You look like you needed it. Any time you just let me know and I would do that for hours," he snickered and she giggled.

"Any time?" she asked as she sat up.

"Any time," he repeated, and she kissed him deeply.

Hermione sighed as they parted. "Alright, let's go comfort my godson."

Charlie watched her climb off the bed and frowned. "Hermione, why does he have so many nightmares?"

She snagged her t-shirt from the floor and glanced over at him. "Well, he was in the car with his parents. He was still a baby, but I think even things like that stick to a soul. Remus was shielding the boy when they found them." Her voice was careful and an off tone.

Charlie frowned as he hobbled over to his drawers. "So, you think he went through what Harry went through when his parents were murdered?"

"Yes, Charles, I do. I will always protect that boy first and foremost from the world and it's hardships because of it." She declared and he realized just how much he loved her.

It was that moment above all else that he saw her for exactly who she was. His chest swelled as he watched her straighten her shirt and comb fingers through her hair. It made him feel vulnerable and weak to her desires, like he would do whatever it takes to make her stay this gentle being.

"I am going to go clean up the mess you made and we will go," she snickered and kissed him before leaving the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they arrived Molly and Arthur were convening with the boy in the sitting room. They had some rerun on the telly and Teddy jumped up in relief as he spotted Hermione. "Mione! Oh, you're here!" he shouted and tackled her with a large hug.

She lifted him up and smiled. "You had a bad dream?" she asked and he nodded with a frown.

"I thought you got in a car crash like mum and dad," he admitted and she kissed his cheek.

"Nope, I am here just for you, sweetheart." She replied, and he embraced her tightly.

Charlie ruffled the boy's hair. "It's alright, kid. No one is going anywhere." He said as Teddy smiled at him.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Charles, come have a drink with me?" he offered, and the Weasley son blushed lightly.

"Really, dad, now?" he inquired, and Molly waved her son off.

"Go with your father and let Hermione take care of Teddy," Molly ordered.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We are going to go up to the top floor." She told him before setting the boy down. "Come on, Teddy." She said as she took the bag from Charlie.

The thumping of them climbing the stairs was heard over the distant thrumming of the telly as the son stood with his parents. Arthur waved two fingers at his son after kissing his wife on the cheek. "Come, son, we need to have a conversation."

Charlie sighed heavily and followed his father into the kitchen. The younger Weasley hobbled to the table and sat down. "What's wrong now, dad? What did I do?"

Arthur poured them several fingers worth of whiskey before sitting down across from him on the long table. He slid the wild Weasley a glass and sat back before sipping his glass. "Charles, are you serious about that girl?" he asked finally and Charlie snorted.

"Have I ever acted like this before, dad?"

"No, which is why I am asking. This isn't just for your benefit. I am making sure your intentions are in the right place." Arthur announced and Charlie scrubbed his face before drinking from his glass.

"I am quite sure I am in love with her," he murmured and Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"And you are aware that she is a bit wounded?"

Charlie nodded slowly, "Yes, dad, I am. However, she makes me want to be a better man for her."

Arthur held his whiskey to his lips a moment before setting it down. "I just want you to be careful with her, Charlie. You have a habit of avoiding emotionally plugged conversations. She is an emotionally based woman. You cannot avoid some of the pain it might drudge up for her. I think you are good for her, but just be gentle. I can see how much you care for her."

Charlie drained his glass before speaking. "Harry already gave me this talk. I know and I am going to do my very best, I promise. This is new territory for me, but I am willing."

The father reached over with a smile and patted his son's shoulder. "That's a good man. I am proud of you. Hermione is a decent woman and she will take care of you as well."

The young Weasley started to appear as his age as his shields dropped and he gazed at his father with an uncertain expression. "I am not quite sure what the next step would be, dad." He confessed and Arthur groaned with a smile.

"Charles, oh, Charles, my intelligent son. The next step is an easy one. Tell her that you love her and make sure you give her the stars on a necklace. God knows she deserves every one of them."

Charlie smirked brightly and waved a finger, "I have an idea. Thanks, dad, always know how to give me a good pep talk."

Arthur finished his drink and nodded. "You look like you needed one. She isn't the easiest woman to pursue, I am positive. She may want to set the pace, but you need to control how much you participate as well. Now, go join your nephew and Hermione up the stairs. I am sure she is waiting for you."

With that, the Weasley son left his father in the kitchen and ascended to his old room. There she was, curled up on the bed with the little Lupin tucked in her arms. The boy was asleep and she was running her fingers idly through his hair and humming. It was an endearing image and one which tugged at his heart many times over the last few weeks.

He wanted to lie to himself... but he wanted her to have children, his children. Not selfishly for himself, that would be incredibly insensitive. However, he saw it in her; the need to nurture and love the way she did for Teddy. It was like the world was blocked from the small bubble she created for him and kept him safe and innocent. Charlie loved that about her and only wanted her as happy as she was when she took care of the child. It wasn't fair that she had to give up that dream.

"Reptile man, come get in bed," she murmured, and he started pulling off his clothes.

He threw on a pair of pajama bottoms before sliding in next to the gamer girl. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked and she nodded.

"It has been a long night, we should get some rest," her voice soft in the air.

Charlie ran his chin against her shoulder and exhaled. "I am so happy to be here with you."

"Me too, Charlie, me too." Sleep found them not long after.


	23. Chapter 23

The woman was dressed in a pressed suit and was followed by a bulky redheaded man and a young boy holding hands. She was marching up to her office and seemingly flustered by the gait of her walk. Late. They were extraordinarily late, and she had no time to drop them off before she had to run to work.

"Come on now, Teddy. We have to take care of some business before we go get some lunch," Hermione declared, and Charlie cringed slightly.

They had not made up since their fight this morning. It was an awful one and he was a dumbass. He let it slip that he did not like that the fuck she worked with was so forthright about him wanting to be intimate with her. It was stupid. It was wrong. He was completely guilty as he walked through the hallway of her work.

They passed by Draco who smirked at her. "Seems you brought a couple of tails today." He teased, and Charlie sneered but kept silent.

"I was late, leave it be," Hermione growled and unlocked her office.

Teddy followed her in and she pointed to the empty side of the desk. "Sit down, lovely. I have some models you can play with." Hermione declared and Teddy took up the spot in the chair. Charlie stood by the desk and she pointed to the other empty chair. "Sit please." She said and picked up her phone.

Once she dialed a number and booted up her computer, the phone connected. "Hello, let's start this again, good morning."

Charlie grabbed the models up and started playing with Teddy while she worked. "No, I said I wanted the gray model for the Ironbelly. I also want the Opaleyes to be twice as big." She snapped, and Draco's shouting was heard across the hall.

"God damnit, Granger!" He hollered, and she smirked.

"Also, I told you I didn't want to go with that model for Edwin," Hermione snickered, and Charlie watched her turn into this cocky boss woman. "Enough, send me the new ones and tell Eddie I want them by tomorrow. If I must come in on my day off to fix these mistakes, then we are going to do things my way, do you understand?"

She hung up the phone and smiled at Teddy. "It won't be too long I promise. I have to do some emails and report signing before we go."

Hermione folded her legs and glared at the screen. "Why are you so twitchy, darlin'?" Charlie asked, and she waved at him.

"Just silly men trying to short cut," she sighed and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"What if the babies turn different colors when they're angry, Mione," Teddy murmured, and Charlie chuckled.

"Let me tell you a bit about dragons, young Lupin. Dragons or _Verum Draco_ are rare beings that have gone into slumber because of human cruelty. They can range from the size of dogs to the size of airplanes and are assortments of colors. They even think and feel as strongly as humans do. Their scales are as tough as Kevlar and diamonds. Their colors are usually regional or based on their species territory. Most of them are only social in small thunders except for seasons when girl dragons get particularly friendly." Charlie finished as he lifted different models and pretended to fly them in the air.

Teddy looked enthralled, and there was a knock at the door. "Not to interrupt the lore that Miss Granger was likely going to use in her new expansion, but you wanted me to come down and see something?" An older man declared as he entered the room.

Teddy gazed up at the man and tilted his head. "Are you Aunt Hermione's boss?" he asked, and the darker man chuckled with a headshake.

"I am your Aunt Hermione's partner." He paused and reached his hand out to Charlie. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he announced, and Charlie stood to shake his hand.

"Dr. Charles Weasley, nice to meet you, sir," he declared, and Kingsley bobbed his head.

"I believe I emailed you the other day. Miss Granger thought it would be good for us to have a conversation or two about your resource in Wildlife biology. A doctorate is nothing to sneer at if the opportunity arises." Kingsley declared, and Charlie's cheeks tinted lightly.

"Well, I don't know when would be a good time," he murmured, and Kingsley bobbed his head.

"I just wanted you to meet Charles, since you are such a fan of his work, Kingsley," she paused and turned fully to them. "If you want, Charlie, you can go and have a chat. I will come get you when I am done. It shouldn't be but twenty more minutes or so. I have to make sure the models and dialogue look proficient for the introduction to the expansion." Hermione finished with a nod and Teddy clapped.

"Can I come too, Uncle Charlie?" he asked, and Kingsley arched an eyebrow.

"I have a nice selection of toys my son plays with when he comes to visit if you want him to, Hermione," Kingsley offered, and she smiled.

"It is up to Charlie."

Charlie nodded and waved for the boy to follow, "Come on, kid. The sooner that we let your aunt finish her work, the sooner we can get some grub."

Teddy made a face and tossed his head. "I don't eat bugs, Uncle Charlie."

Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand and Kingsley smirked. "Well, that is probably best, Edward. Come now, let's get out of the genius's way."

The Weasley glanced around as Kingsley walked them through the rest of the office. It was an interesting set up with tons of posters and models. Teddy ran up to a table with a giant castle that was beyond just for interpretation. "Wow! Look, Uncle Charlie! This is the castle Aunt Hermione was telling me about!" he exclaimed and Kingsley laughed.

"That is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy spent a good deal of time making this model himself from Hermione's description and notes. This was the first project we worked on together." Kingsley told them.

Teddy inched around the table and gasped again. "This is a horse man!"

He was pointing at a centaur and Charlie tilted his head. "You guys worked hard to make things seem pretty authentic before coding?"

Kingsley bobbed his head and patted the table. "Yes, that was Hermione's idea as well. She believed if it was going to be immersive it needed to feel like it could come out from the screen. Draco and I supported her ideas from the beginning, even if we both were skeptical of the methods at first."

The man waved them along, and some bookshelves lined the hallway. Charlie frowned and stopped long enough to see what the books were. Most of them were mythology books. Creatures, magic, myths, and philosophy from different cultures. It was surprising to see them in an office environment. "I did claim we were immersive, didn't I? Another brilliant idea that Hermione and I worked on together."

Charlie patted the boy's shoulder and they walked through the doorway Kingsley led them through. His office wasn't as normal as Hermione's had appeared. He had several different computer desks with monitors. Models scattered shelves as well as posters and drawings. All that had to do with the computer world that he fell in love with because of the bewitching woman who created it. Charlie was beguiled and boyishly smiled when Kingsley sat down.

"Teddy, there is a whole castle you can play with over there," Kingsley announced and pointed to the giant block castle in the corner.

The boy dashed over and started with glee on his little adventure. "You have me all to yourself, what can I do for you, Mr. Shacklebolt." Charlie declared.

"I want you to work for us," he announced and Charlie frowned. "Not as a computer designer or even a modeler. Hermione told me that you helped her pick out flaws and issues with some of our reptilian creatures and even offered up better advisement for them. She gives full credit to her idea of the expansion to you. I want to pick your brain and use you as a consultant officially."

Charlie was flabbergasted by this. "Well, er, I mean," he exhaled and hemmed. "It is unexpected. I was offering up my information freely due to my interest in the game."

Kingsley bobbed his head and pulled out some paper. "Yes, well, that does pose as a problem you see. We cannot credit your participation if you are always offering it up for free. Nothing, not even knowledge, is free in this world, Mr. Weasley." He handed a few pages to him. "It would be minimal, at first, a trial basis so to speak. I know you had your hand in quite a bit of the better developments in our creatures' models lately due to it. It would open the door to us being able to possibly create creatures such as dragons and giving them sound and biological features. Even if they are fantasy, they deserve a proper background and species division." He finished and Charlie gazed at the pages.

His shock was still etched on his face. "This is a lot of money for a consultant," he remarked with narrow eyes.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "For a Doctorate in wildlife biology it is substantially low I assure you. The essentials that I am asking you to do is quite… unheard of."

"Eleven types of dragons and their species variations? On top of the other little critters you want me to work on?" He questioned, and Kingsley nodded.

"I figured a Dragonologist is what we need." He murmured with a smirk.

Charlie now was scrutinizing the parameters. "You mind as well call me a magical zoologist. What you are asking for is to enhance backgrounds to many of these beasts. Is there another expansion I don't know about?" He asked, and Kingsley arched his eyebrow.

"No, not an expansion," he murmured and tilted his head. "Another game in the same universe."

Charlie thinned his lips and gulped. "What does Hermione think about all this?"

"She is the one who suggested it to me first. It was her first call as a partner and that is why I am sitting with you instead of her doing this. If you say no, it will be all business. She knows this, which is why she agreed to me meeting with you." He paused and ran his hand over his chin. "She doesn't just collect people she loves to work for her, Charles. She sees potential in you much like I saw in her when I was instructing her."

"Professionally speaking, do you think this is wise to mix business with pleasure?" he inquired as his hands knitted together on his lap.

Kingsley glanced over at his screen and shrugged his shoulders. "I think you should take the job, Charlie. If you plan on not going into the outer reaches of Australia or the jungles of South America in the next two years, then you will have ample amounts of time. The zoo cannot be fulfilling the curiosity of an adventurer nor the time of one. You wouldn't have to slave away at this, but it will give you serenity. Just a guess, but I can see it in your eyes."

Charlie's mouth turned lop-sided. "You are a good salesman, Shacklebolt. Alright, I can consult for your company." He declared and shook the man's hand.

Kingsley clapped after their hands parted. "Very well! I will email you the paperwork and your company email address before tomorrow. Of course, the nondisclosure agreement must be signed in person, but we can hammer that nail once you have officially started. I have an office for you down in concept and designs if you want a place to work outside of home."

Charlie glanced over at the boy and then back at Kingsley. "How old is your son, by the way?" Charlie asked.

"Six years old. His name is Rogan. A bit of a surprise when my girlfriend at the time told me. We've been married for four years now." He told the Weasley with a smile. "Plan on taking my girl out for extended leave in the next two years?"

Charlie frowned and shook his head. "No, sir. Not currently nor any future plans of such to date."

Kingsley's expression turned sad, and he nodded. "Well, one cannot help genetics, can we?"

"No, unfortunately, we cannot," Charlie sighed, and Teddy wandered over.

"Uncle Charlie, do you think we can go eat soon?" Teddy asked, and the Weasley patted the chair next to him.

"Sit your bottom down right here, and we will wait a moment to see if your aunt is ready," Charlie grumbled with a smirk.

There was a knock at the door. "Kingsley, do you have time to sign these? I tried to get the Gryffindor Princess to, but she was on the phone with some graphics designer." Draco's voice entered the room.

Kingsley waved him in and hemmed. "Draco Malfoy, meet Dr. Charles Weasley. He is going to be our new beast consultant." Draco nodded and handed the pages over before turning to Charlie.

Draco smirked and shook Charlie's hand, "How's it going, Doc?"

"Pleasure, I am sure. Things have been quite eventful lately." Charlie declared, and Draco exhaled.

"Yes, I heard about Potter. I sent him some flowers, but I don't think he took the gesture very kindly from what Granger said. You both decided to adopt so shortly into your relationship?" he asked gesturing to the child.

Charlie blushed lightly and shook his head. "No, this is our nephew, Edward Remus Lupin. Teddy, say hello to Draco."

Teddy nodded and tilted his head. "I know you. My grandmother says you used to say bad words," he announced and Draco laughed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, kiddo," Draco waved him off, and Teddy grinned.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said after placing his pen down.

There was another knock, and everyone turned to see Hermione. "Boys, are we ready to get some food? I am absolutely starving," she announced and Draco chuckled.

"I can always take a lunch break," he snickered with a wink.

She waved him off as Charlie stood to meet her. "Yes, I think we are famished here." He announced and kissed her cheek gently.

Kingsley waved a finger at them. "Careful now, you are her employee," he teased, and Charlie belted out a stream of laughter.

"Can we get pancakes?" Teddy asked, and Hermione smirked.

"Yes, we will get pancakes," she agreed, and Charlie groaned with a stifled smile.

"Goodbye, Kingsley, we will see you tomorrow," she announced with a wave and they left the office.


End file.
